Kung fu panda y Tortugas ninja: Dos historias, mil problemas
by Sakura Cruz
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si dos diferentes historias se cruzaran y tuvieran algo que ver por coincidencia? ¿y que uno de ellos llevara la sangre de su peor enemigo? Pues nunca sabes lo que puede pasar y ellos se enfrentaran a la situación mas difícil que pudieron imaginar, en fin... dos historias, mil problemas.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa, he escrito varias historias para kung fu panda, pero estaba pensando...¿que pasaría si mezclaras a los personajes de una serie con los de otra? Pues aquí yo voy a mezclar a los de las tortugas ninja con kung fu panda, espero que les guste la historia, dejen comentarios, opiniones, consejos, observaciones, todo lo acepto. **

**Capitulo 1: ¿irnos?**

Era una mañana un poco fría y las cuatro tortugas se encontraban entrenando cuando recibieron una noticia de parte de su maestro que los dejo bastante confundidos...

\- ¡Mikey! - Grito Rafael molesto para Las bromas de su hermano menor

\- ¿que?- pregunto Mikey haciéndose el tonto

\- algún dia me vengare hermanito- dijo Rafa enojado

\- ¿dejen de pelear quieren?- dijo Leo un poco cansado de las peleas entre sus dos hermanos a diario

\- el empezó- se defendió Rafa

\- claro que no- dijo Mikey

\- ¿pueden guardar silencio?- grito Done desde su laboratorio

\- ¿Ahora qué cerebrito - Pregunte Rafa gruñón

\- he estado haciendo un nuevo experimento y necesito un poco de paz- dijo molesto

-pues yo no me pienso callar- dijo Rafa un poco molesto

\- shhhh hay viene sensei- dijo Leo formándose junto con sus demás hermanos

\- buenos días hijos mios- dijo Splinter

\- buenos días sensei- dijeron en coro

\- les tengo una buena noticia, aunque no se como se la vallan a tomar- dijo Splinter algo pensativo

-usted solo diganos sensei, seguro lo comprenderemos- dijo Leo acercándose a su maestro

\- bueno ya que insistes Leonardo, les quiero informar que en unos días viajaremos a China- dijo lo mas calmado que pudo, no es por que estuviera preocupado si no por que en realidad estaba emocionado

\- ¡¿eh?!- grito Rafael sorprendido

\- lo que oiste Rafael, vamos a China con el propósito de encontrarme con un viejo amigo, y con una de sus estudiantes- dijo tranquilo a pesar de la cara que Tenia Rafa y los demás - solo será por unos cuantos meses, tienen que descansar de estar siempre pelando y escondidos en este drenaje-

\- maestro, a donde vayamos siempre nos vamos a tener que esconder, somos mutantes ¿no recuerda?- dijo Done como si fuera los mas ovio del mundo

\- en China no es lo mismo- dijo Splinter con un toque de ilusión

\- ¿a que se refiere sensei?- dijo Mikey algo confundido

\- a que alla, todos son como nosotros- dijo Splinter

\- no entiendo sensei ¿alla todos son mutantes?- pregunto Leo confundido

\- no Leonardo alla son por naturaleza por eso China esta aparte de todos, solo pueden vivir hay animales no seres humanos, pero no animales cualquiera, son como nosotros solo que por causas naturales, a excepción de una- dijo Splinter tratando de explicarse lo mas claro posible

\- ¿y quien es esa una?- pregunto Rafael un poco mas calmado

\- no se los puedo decir, ni ella sabe asi que no quiero que toquen el tema cuando estemos alla ¿entendido?- pregunto con voz autoritaria

\- si maestro- dijeron los cuatro al unisono

\- además les servirá para aprender un nuevo estilo de lucha- dijo Splinter

\- ¿Qué tipo de lucha sensei?- pregunto Done

\- El arte del kung fu DIJO Splinter

\- no sabemos que es eso pero por mi esta bien- dijo Rafael

\- entonces a empacar nos vamos hoy por la noche- dijo Splinter antes de irse de la sala

**En el palacio de jade**

Todos se encontraban desayunando, hasta que el maestro Shifu entro apresurado y entrego listas de deberes a cada quien como loco...

\- maestro Shifu ¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunto Tigresa con curiosidad

\- mañana recibiremos unas visitas de muy lejos, asi que quiero que todo este presentable- dijo muy apurado

-¿y quienes son?- pregunto Po con un bocado de comida en la boca

-lo sabran mañana- dijo limpiando algunas partes de la cocina

\- mmm de muy lejos?- pregunto Tigresa pensando en quien podría ser

\- si Tigresa, piensa un poco quien podría ser- dijo Shifu recordando que ella ya conocía a Splinter, pero no a sus estudiantes

\- mm creo que ya se- dijo Tigresa recordando a Splinter

\- pero no lo digas- dijo caminando hacia la salida de la cocina- limpien lo que dice en las listas y se arreglan para mañana- dijo saliendo sin darles tiempo a contestar pero era completamente visible que Tigresa tenia una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara

\- sabes quien son ¿verdad?- pregunto Grulla

\- si, pero no lo dire, además no entiendo por que habla en plural- dijo Tigresa un poco pensativa

\- nosotros no entendemos lo de plural- dijo Mantis subiendo al hombro de Tigesa

\- lo entenderán mañana- dijo Tigresa viendo que Po estaba a punto de hacerle un cuestionario

\- ¿Cómo supiste?- pregunto Po sorprendido

\- te conozco panda- dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Po y que lo hacia sentirse perdido

\- jeje vamos a limpiar?- pregunto Po por fin reaccionando

\- claro- dijo Tigresa caminando junto a Po, a ambos les había tocado limpiar el mismo lugar

\- ¿creen que las visitas sean importantes?- pregunto víbora

\- no lo se, pero de algo estoy seguro- dijo Mono

\- ¿De qué? - Pregunte Mantis

\- de que Tigresa conoce a alguno de los que van a venir- dijo Mono

\- si por eso dijo "no se por que habla en plural"- dijo Grulla

\- por el momento lo importante es limpiar- dijo víbora comenzando a avanzar al área que le toco, mientras que los demás se iban cada quien a su lugar

** En la alcantarilla**

-sensei, no se si deberíamos irnos- dijo Leo algo preocupado mientras salían del drenaje llevando solo lo necesario

-solo será por algunos meses Leonardo- dijo Splinter tratando de tranquilizarlos

\- sigo pensando en que es una mala idea- dijo Rafael un poco molesto

\- por primera vez le doy la razón a Rafa- dijo Done

\- gracias, creo- dijo Rafa

\- yo ya quiero conocer China- dijo Mikey impaciente

\- solo espero que estemos bien, ¿irnos?, no lo creo buena idea- dijo Leo en un susurro

**Al otro dia en el palacio de jade**

Todo en el palacio de jade estaba reluciente, aunque casi todos pensaron que Shifu estaba exagerando, claro todos menos Tigresa que pensaba que eso había sido muy poco para recibir a Splinter aunque todavía no entendia por que Shifu hablo en plural ¿será que tuviera estudiantes? se preguntaba Tigresa para sus adentros mientras junto con los demás iban caminando hacia la entrada para recibirlos

\- ¿Cómo creen que sean?- pregunto Po emocionado

\- no lo se Po, pero me imagino que tal vez un pato, cerdo o un conejo- dijo Mantis que iba arriba del hombro de Mono

\- "jaja ¿Cuál será la cara de Mantis cuando vea que uno de los invitados era una rata mutante?" se pregunto Tigresa para sus adentros

\- solo espero que no sean peligrosos- dijo Grulla un poco nervioso por la futura visita que no tardaba en llegar

\- tu tranquilo, al menos se que uno no es peligroso- dijo Tigresa adelantándose a la entrada, estaba completamente emocionada pero aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo se sentía un poco nerviosa por conocer a sus estudiantes, amigos o lo que fueran

\- ¡ESPERA TIGRESA!- dijo Po corriendo para alcanzarla

\- ¿por que me sigues?- pregunto Tigresa algo extrañada por el "espera Tigresa"

\- jeje solo quiero cuidarte, no quiero que te llegara a pasar algo- dijo Po nervioso y completamente sonrojado

\- gracias, Po- dijo Tigresa con una pequeña sonrisa y levemente sonrojada y algo alagada y también nerviosa y... ¿a quien engañaba? le encantaban esos pequeños detalles de Po

**En el comienzo de las escaleras del palacio de jade**

-no entiendo por que debemos de escondernos- dijo Rafael llegando al principio de las escaleras junto con los demás

\- por que la gente se podría espantar Rafael- dijo Splinter ya algo cansado por el largo viaje

\- ¿espantarse?- pregunto Mikey confundido

-si Mikey, lo que pasa es que no ven tortugas ni una rata gigante muy a diario- dijo Splinter

\- ahora que lo menciona todos eran conejos, cerdos, patos y creo que nada mas- dijo Done recordando que cuando iban saltando por los techos se veía perfectamente

la raza de las "personas"

\- si, solo están acostumbrados a ver a los cinco furiosos, el guerrero dragon y al maestro del palacio de jade de diferente especie- dijo Splinter mientras se sentaba antes de subir las largasss escaleras y agradecia que nadie los hubiera visto

\- ¿no son conejos o algo por el estilo?- pregunto Leo un poco asustado

\- asi es Leonardo no son conejos o las demás especies que tanto abundan aquí- dijo Splinter

\- ¿y que especies son?- pregunto Rafa

\- mmm que yo recuerde cuando vine al palacio de jade por primera vez solo estaban el maestro Shifu un panda rojo, el maestro Oowaey una tortuga solo que un poco diferente a ustedes y Tigresa- dijo Splinter recordando con una sonrisa aquellos momentos

\- ¿Tigresa?- pregunto Rafa con un poco de duda sobre el tipo de nombre y la especie que pudiera llegar a ser

\- si Rafael, Tigresa, asi se llama y es una tigre- dijo Splinter recordando los buenos momentos con la pequeña Tigresa hace muchos años

\- ahhh ¿y no es peligrosa?- pregunto Mikey un poco aterrado

\- no, por supuesto que no aunque tiene un carácter un poco agresivo- dijo Splinter

\- como Rafa- dijo Leo riendo

\- ¡oye! yo no soy agresivo- dijo Rafael molesto

\- oh no claro que no- dijo Leo riendo aun mas fuerte

\- no deberían burlarse- dijo Splinter- la naturaleza del tigre es asi, fuerte y agresiva, además es muy seria y reservada, tal vez por la educación de Shifu o por ser la única de su especie- dijo un poco triste

\- ¿la única de su especie?- pregunto sorprendido y algo triste Done- a de ser feo ser el ultimo de tu especie- dijo meditándolo un poco

\- asi es, por eso les pido que la respeten, de todos modos si no lo hacen ella hara que lo hagan- dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa malévola

\- JA! ¿una chica nos va a venir a intimidar?- pregunto Rafael con un tono desafiante

\- no la conoces aun Rafael, creme que en poco tiempo diras "sensei tenia razón"- dijo Splinter casi seguro, aunque a juzgar por el carácter de ambos tal vez no pudiera ser asi, al menos no con Rafael

\- ya veremos- dijo Rafa un poco molesto

\- y ¿Dónde esta el "palacio de jade"- pregunto Leo volteando a ver para todos lados

\- esta subiendo las escaleras- dijo Splinter apuntando hacia arriba

\- ¡¿TODO ESE MADRAL DE ESCALERAS VAMOS A TENER QUE SUBIR?!- grito Rafael completamente sorprendido

\- ¡RAFAEL LA BOCA!- lo regaño Splinter

\- cierto, ¡Rafa la boca!- dijo Leo completamente serio- ¡¿PERO EN SERIO VAMOS A SUBIR ESE MADRAL?!- dijo esta vez paranoico

\- ¡LEONARDO!- grito Splinter aun mas molesto

\- ¿por que no en vez de estar discutiendo empezamos a subir?- pregunto Done un poco cansado de estar parado sin hacer nada

\- cierto, ya quiero conocer el palacio de jade- dijo Mikey impaciente

\- vamos hijos mios- dijo Splinter después de soltar un gran suspiro de estrés

**Una media hora despues**

\- maestro Shifu ¿seguro que hoy venían?- pregunto Mono algo cansado de estar parado

\- si, según la carta que me mando hoy llegaban- dijo impaciente y algo preocupado

\- pues creo que se equivocaron- dijo Mantis decepcionado

\- mejor vamos adentro, no creo que hoy vengan ya deberían de haber llegado- dijo Grulla caminando hacia la entrada

\- los tendremos que conocer hasta mañana- dijo Po caminando hacia la puerta junto con Grulla, pero se detuvo al ver la cara triste de Tigresa- oye ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Po

\- si Po, es solo que estaba bastante ilusionada- dijo Tigresa reprimiendo algunas lagrimas, para ella llorar era de débiles y si lo hacia mostraría según ella "debilidad"

\- mejor vamos adentro, entrenar un poco te levantara el animo- dijo Po extendiéndole la mano con cariño

\- ok, vamos- dijo Tigresa aceptándola, pero en eso por fin llegaron los invitados

\- Hola soy el maestro Splinter- dijo al ver que todos iban rumbo a la puerta haciendo que voltearan

\- ¿Splinter? ¡SPLINTER!- dijo Tigresa para correr a abrazarlo

\- que gusto volver a verte mi pequeña Tigresa- dijo Splinter a punto de llorar al igual que Tigresa, ella era una niña desde la ultima vez que se vieron

\- ejem ¿nos perdimos de algo sensei?- dijo Leo viendo la escena confundido

\- claro que no- dijo Splinter separándose del abrazo

\- que gusto volverte a ver viejo amigo- dijo Shifu caminando en dirección hacia el

\- igual yo Shifu- dijo Splinter

\- ¿y quienes son ellos?- preguntaron al unisono tanto como tortugas como cinco furiosos y guerrero dragon, quienes se veian como bichos raros.

\- ellos son los estudiantes de Splinter- dijo Shifu señalándolos

\- ahh y ¿Qué son?- pregunto Po confundido

\- son ranas- dijo Mono discretamente en el oído de Po

\- ejem los escuchamos- dijo Mikey "aclarándose" la garganta

\- ohh em ¿Hola?- dijo Leo nervioso

\- hola- dijo Grulla algo desconfiado

\- por cierto, preferimos el termino tortugas ninja- dijo Rafael un poco molesto

\- si, disculpen al chango- dijo Tigresa dando un paso al frente

\- ¡OYE!- dijo molesto Mono que fue ignorado por Tigresa

\- mi nombre es Tigresa, líder de los cinco furiosos, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo amablemente mientras que Mono tenia cara de amargado y a las cuatro tortugas les soprendia la facilidad de Tigresa al presentarse con personas que nunca había visto en su vida, en cambio Shifu estaba por asi decirlo "orgulloso" de los modales de su alumna y Splinter sorprendido, esa no era la Tigresa que conocía, esta era mas... fría

\- mi nombre es Leonardo- dijo Leo prensentandose con amabilidad al igual que Tigresa

\- mi nombre es Rafael- dijo Rafa de mal modo, le parecía que Tigresa era muy "reservada" como para ser una guerrera

\- mi nombre es Donatello- dijo Done con una sonrisa, le había parecido muy educada y lista

\- mi nombre es Miguel Angel pero puedes llamarme Mikey- dijo con una gran sonrisa, Tigresa le había caído muy bien

\- y ¿de donde vienen?- pregunto Po parándose junto de Tigresa

\- de Nueva Yord- dijo Leo con una sonrisa que se le había formado al ver los ojos de Tigresa, ojos que le habían fascinado

\- y ¿a que se debe su visita?- pregunto seria Tigresa

\- deja la formalidad de un lado ¿ok?- dijo Rafa uniéndose a la conversación

\- ¿tienes algún problema?- dijo Tigresa a la defensiva

-si, claro que lo tengo, no pareces una buena guerrera- dijo Rafael enojado

\- y tu lo pareceras ¿no?- pregunto Tigresa completamente enojada

\- mas que tu, si- dijo Rafael dando un paso al frente pero Po se interpuso al verlo

\- te alejas de ella o te alejo yo- dijo Po enojado, nadie se metia con Tigresa si el estaba presente

\- mejor dejemos esto de un lado ¿verdad sensei?- pregunto Leo pero su maestro y Shifu ya se habían ido

\- para ser un guerrero hay que tener modales, cosa que por lo visto tu no tienes- dijo Tigresa haciendo un lado a Po

\- JA! para ser guerrero hay que tener carácter, cosa que por lo visto tu no tienes- dijo Rafael dando otro paso al frente quedando muy cerca de Tigresa

\- ¿crees que no tengo carácter?- pregunto riendo sarcásticamente

\- exacto- dijo Rafael, pero se quedo perdido al ver los ojos de Tigresa y puso sonrisa de bobo casi como Leo, pero el encanto al menos para Rafa termino

\- Tigresa, no vale la pena discutir con el, solo ignóralo- dijo Po jalándola de la mano

\- solo por que tu lo dices Po- dijo Tigresa retrocediendo y caminando hacia el resto de los furiosos que miraban sin perder detallle de la situación junto con las demás tortugas

\- bueno, continuando con las presentaciones me llamo Mantis- dijo rompiendo la tencion en el ambiente

\- y yo Mono- dijo sonriendo

\- Grulla- dijo cortante por la actitud de la tortuga de la cinta roja hace a algunos momentos ¿Quién se creía para venir a gritarle asi a su amiga y líder?

\- yo me llamo víbora- dijo con una leve sonrisa

\- Po- dijo al igual que Grulla

\- mucho gusto conocerlos- dijo Done sonriendo

\- igual, no las pasaremos increíble- dijo Mikey emocionado

\- no hables por todos- dijo Rafa serio y aun molesto

\- no le hagan caso- dijo Leo amablemente- ¿nos hacen un recorrido por el palacio?-

\- claro, vamos- dijo Tigresa caminando junto con los demás furiosos y las tortugas detrás de ella

\- solo déjame dejarte algo en claro- dijo Grulla acercándose silenciosamente a Rafael

\- si te atreves a hacerle algo a Tigresa, te las veras con nosotros- dijo Po enojado

\- claro, ¿no van a ir?- dijo Rafael señalando a los demás tranquilamente, pero con enojo retenido

\- espero comprendas- dijo Grulla volando hacia sus amigos

\- si, mas te vale- dijo Po caminando hacia los demás

\- por supuesto...que no- dijo maliciosamente Rafael

**Unas horas depues**

Splinter y Shifu seguían platicando en el salón sagrado mientras que los cinco furiosos y las tortugas se encontraban cenando

\- y dime, ¿se piensan quedar mucho tiempo?- pregunto Mantis a Done

\- no, solo unos cuantos meses en lo que aprendemos su técnica de combate- dijo done

\- ¿no saben cual es?- pregunto Po sorprendido

\- no, de hecho nada sobre ella- dijo Leo

\- pues les enseñaremos, pero también nos enseñaran la suya- dijo Tigresa

\- mm trato hecho, oigan ¿tienen tele?- pregunto Mikey

\- si, pero casi no la ocupamos- dijo Grulla- la tenemos guardada en el sotano-

-ok vemos algo? - pregunto Mikey

\- claro, vamos al sotano por ella- dijo Mono emocionado, tenían años sin ver la tele

\- yo ire a entrenar- dijo Rafael

\- ¿y ya sabes donde esta la sala de entrenamiento?- pregunto víbora

\- creo que mas o menos, Tigresa ¿podrias mostrarme el camino?- pregunto Rafael lo mas normal que pudo

\- ¿te lo puede mostrar alguien mas?- pregunto algo enojada aun con Rafael

\- no, mejor muéstramelo tu- dijo Rafael con un tono de voz malicioso, cosa que solo notaron sus hermanos ya que lo conocían perfectamente

\- ya que- dijo Tigresa saliendo junto con Rafa

\- nosotros iremos a ver la tele- dijo Po saliendo con los demás- ¿vienen?- pregunto al ver que Done y Leo no salían de la cocina

\- si, ya vamos- dijo Done

-ok, los espero alla- dijo Po saliendo de la cocina, no le daba confianza dejar sola a Tigresa con Rafael, pero en realidad estaba emocionado por ver la tele otra vez después de varios años

\- ¿crees que Rafa valla a hacer alguna tontería?- pregunto Done al ver que todos se habían ido

\- no lo se- dijo Leo preocupado- será mejor que vallamos a ver- dijo saliendo de la cocina

-pues a darnos prisa- dijo Done siguiendo a Leo

**Mientras tanto en el salón de entrenamiento **

\- aquí es- dijo Tigresa abriendo las puertas del salón

\- ¿y entrenare yo solo?- pregunto Rafa poniéndose enfrente del camino de la maestra

\- si, ire a meditar- dijo Tigresa haciéndolo aun lado

\- ¿sigues enojada?- pregunto Rafael volviéndose a poner en su camino

\- si, adiós- dijo Tigresa caminando otra vez hacia la salida

\- mm ya se como lo arreglaremos- dijo Rafael llamando la atención de Tigresa

\- ¿y que tienes en mente?- pregunto dándose la vuelta y mirándolo con esos ojos que le encantaban pero lo ponían nervioso, y lo peor para el era que no sabia la razón

\- entrenamiento- dijo Rafa algo perdido por la mirada de Tigresa

\- ¿Con las armas?- pregunto Tigresa viendo que Rafael sacaba sus sais

-si, ¿pasa algo?- dijo acercándose a Tigresa con sus sais apuntando a ella

\- si, yo no uso armas- dijo Tigresa mandando a volar una sai de Rafael con una patada haciendo que esta se clavara en la pared, dejando impresionado a Rafa

\- eres buena, pero no peleo sin mis armas- dijo Rafael

\- que mal, entrenaras tu solo- dijo Tigresa regresando a su camino pero algo la detuvo

\- ¿tienes miedo?- pregunto maliciosamente Rafa

\- por supuesto que no- dijo Tigresa tomando las palabras de la tortuga como desafio

\- demuestramelo- dijo Rafael poniéndose en pose de batalla

\- okey, veremos quien pierde- dijo Tigresa comenzando a atacar

Rafael usaba como siempre sus armas, pensaba que derrotar a Tigresa iba a ser muy fácil, pero no era asi, ella hacia movimientos fluidos, rapidos y precisos cosa que le sorprendia- el kung fu se basa en la agilidad, destreza, fuerza, concentración y disciplina- dijo Tigresa haciendo una barrida con el pie haciendo que Rafa callera al suelo y ella quedara encima de el, lo que ninguno había captado era que dos pares de ojos los observaban desde la oscuridad

\- wow ¿viste eso?- pregunto Done algo sorprendido

\- si, pero Rafa no se dara por vencido tan fácil- dijo Leo prestando especial atención a los movimientos de Tigresa, definitivamente el kung fu era diferente al ninjutsu, y lo mas sorprendente era que no se necesitaban armas

\- pues en el ninjutsu fuerza mas que nada- dijo Rafael haciendo un movimiento rápido para que Tigresa callera y el quedara encima de ella

\- en el kung fu paz interior, la fuerza no es todo- dijo Tigresa concentrándose y haciendo un movimiento rápido para mandar a volar a Rafa

\- eres buena, pero no tienes paz interior- dijo Rafa parándose y acercándose, esas palabras hicieron que Tigresa quedara por un minimo momento en Shok y Leo pusiera mas atención a la platica y pelea ya que Done dijo que no pasaba nada y se había ido a ver tele con los demás

\- ¿y que te hace pensar eso?- dijo Tigresa saliendo del Shok

\- lo veo en tus ojos, tengo una idea de lo que es la paz interior y por lo poco que yo se tu no la tienes- dijo Rafael victorioso había dado justo en el blando de Tigresa, lo que no sabia era el terrible pasado que había tenido, claro el que todos conocemos

\- y tu la tendras ¿no?- dijo Tigresa bajando un poco la guardia

\- no, pero no dejo que me afecte- dijo haciendo un movimiento con sus sais haciendo que Tigresa callera en el suelo

\- tu no sabes nada de la paz interior- dijo Tigresa tratando de librarse del agarre de Rafael, Leo estaba apunto de intervenir

\- se que no la tienes, y eso me basta- dijo Rafael apuntando a Tigresa con una de sus sais

\- no pensaras matarme ¿o si?- dijo Tigresa riendo sarcásticamente

\- no, te voy a enseñar a actuar con presión, o te mueves o mueres- dijo Rafael riendo, el en verdad creía que Tigresa se movería pero no iba a ser asi

\- adelante, no pienso moverme- dijo Tigresa tranquila esperando el ataque, cosa que sorprendio a Rafael e hizo que Leo se quedara pasmado por unos segundos

\- ¿que? ¿pero por que?- pregunto Rafael confundido

\- tu lo has dicho, no tengo paz interior, y nunca la tendre- dijo Tigresa con los ojos cerrados- paso día tras día sufriendo por mi pasado y si tengo la oportunidad de irme ¿por que no? digo aquí la pregunta seria ¿eres capaz?- dijo Tigresa sorprendiendo completamente a Rafael y dejándolo en Shok

\- ¿que? esto es una distracción verdad?- pregunto Rafael afirmando su agarre con su sai

\- no, pero si lo quieres ver asi, adelante- dijo Tigresa viéndolo a los ojos, para ella según como estaban las cosas seria lo ultimo que veria- lastima no me pude despedir de mis amigos, pero bueno todos van para alla- dijo tranquila dejando tieso con sus palabras a Leo

\- no te creo y ya veremos si no te mueves- dijo Rafael dirijiendo su sai al corazón de Tigresa, pensando en que si iba a moverse...lastima que no...

**Bueno pues espero les alla gustado este capitulo, y pues dejen comentarios y opiniones, todo es bien recibido**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo... Bye ;)**


	2. Capitulo 2: platicas y entrenamiento

**Holaaa, si, si, lo se me eh tardado un poquito en actualizar, ya saben tareas, trabajos de equipo etc. Bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo, espero les guste.**

**Capitulo 2: Platicas y entrenamiento**

Leo veía paralizado como la arma de Rafael se acercaba al corazón de Tigresa y al ver que en realidad ella no se movería tubo que correr lo mas rápido que pudo para frenar con su katana el ataque de Rafa..

-NOO!- grito Leo corriendo hasta donde estaban Rafa y Tigresa, por suerte alcanzo a frenar la sai de Rafael y quedo en medio de los dos con su arma a milímetros de Tigresa

\- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto enojado Rafael

\- ¡¿QUE HAGO?!- pregunto enojado Leo

\- SI - DIJO Rafael Enojado

\- IBAS A MATAR A TIGRESA!- grito Leo enojado por las acciones de su hermano

\- SE IBA A MOVER - grito Rafa

\- ¿SE IBA A MOVER? JA!- dijo Leo ayudando a pararse a Tigresa- TU SAI CASI LA MATA!- dijo furioso

\- claro que no- dijo Rafael caminando hacia la puerta

\- ¿y ni una disculpa le piensas dar?- dijo Leo enojado

\- No- dijo Rafa aun enojado, cuando...

\- me siento mal- dijo Tigresa mareándose

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Leo sujetándola para que no se callera

\- no se- dijo Tigresa recargándose en el brazo de Leo

\- deja de fingir- dijo Rafael

\- ¿tu todo te lo tomas a juego verdad?- dijo Leo enojado mientras ayudaba a Tigresa a sentarse

\- no, digo la verdad- dijo Rafael caminando hacia Tigresa para ver lo que tenia ya que estaba empezando a preocuparse

\- Rafael, dame la mano- dijo Tigresa extendiendo su mano para que Rafa la agarrara

\- ¿Para qué? - Pregunte Rafael sospechoso

-¡SOLO HAZLO!- grito Leonardo al ver que Tigresa empezaba a perder la conciencia

-ok- dijo Rafael preocupado dándole la mano a Tigresa

\- no, tu no- dijo soltando la mano de Rafael- Leonardo dame tu mano- dijo volviéndola a extender

Leo solo obedecio y le dio la mano a Tigresa, pero se sorprendio al ver que Tigresa ponía cara de espantada y soltaba su mano rápidamente como si le hubiera quemado o lastimado

\- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Leo sosteniéndola de la espalda y Rafa sosteniendo su mano

\- eres agua- dijo viendo a Leo- eres aire- dijo ahora viendo a Rafa- por fin- dijo Tigresa antes de desmayarse

\- ¿Tigresa? ¡TIGRESA!- grito Leo asustado mientras intentaba hacerla despertar

\- Rapido hay que llevarla con sensei y el maestro Shifu- dijo Rafael ayudando a Leo a cargarla

**Mientras tanto en el salón sagrado**

\- ¿Cuándo piensas decirle?- pregunto Splinter a Shifu

\- cuando Tigresa este lista, ni siquiera lo conoce- dijo Shifu un poco preocupado

\- cambiando de tema ¿sabes que ellos son los faltantes no?- pregunto Splinter viendo a Shifu a los ojos

\- si, lo mejor será mantener alejada a Tigresa de Leonardo- dijo Shifu pensando en lo que pasaría

\- hasta que aprenda a resistir- dijo Splinter pensando en los problemas de cuando sus demás "hijos" se enteraran

\- ¿ya saben tus estudiantes?-

\- no, ninguno, ¿y los tuyos?- dijo Splinter

\- solo Tigresa y Po- dijo Shifu

\- ¿Qué reacción tendrán cuando se entéren los demas?- pregunto Splinter pensándolo un momento

\- no lo se, pero no hay que tardar en decirles, Tigresa merece saber la verdad- dijo Shifu

\- no solo decirles, entrenarlos, tienen que derrotarlo... puede hacérsele difícil a Tigresa- dijo Splinter un poco triste

\- no si no lo sabe..- dijo Shifu pensando por un momento la situación

\- no pensaras en...- dijo Splinter pero no pudo terminar

\- SPLINTER!- grito Leonardo mientras entraba al salón cargando a Tigresa

\- ¡¿QUE PASO?!- grito Shifu corriendo hacia donde estaba Tigresa

\- solo se desmayo de repente- dijo Rafael entrando al salón

\- ¡aléjate de ella Leonardo!- dijo Splinter quitándosela de los brazos

\- ¿por que?- pregunto Leo confundido

\- te explicaremos luego- dijo Shifu checando el pulso de Tigresa

\- ¿estará bien?- pregunto preocupado Rafael

\- no lo se, su corazón esta apunto de detenerse- dijo Shifu acariciando la cabeza de Tigresa con tristeza

-no puede morir- dijo Splinter preocupado

\- ¿podemos hacer algo?- pregunto Leo agachándose junto de Tigresa

\- para empezar aléjate de ella- dijo Shifu enojado con Leo

\- solo me acerque- dijo Leo enojado por la actitud de Shifu

\- maestro usted diganos ¿hay alguna manera de salvarla?- pregunto Rafael a Splinter

\- llamen a Po- dijo Splinter

\- al panda!- dijo sorprendido y algo enojado Rafael

\- SOLO TRAELO!- grito Shifu al ver que el pulso de Tigresa casi se había detenido

Leo y Rafa solo salieron corriendo a buscar a Po hasta que lo encontraron viendo la tele, cosa que por alguna razón hizo que ambos se enojaran

\- PO! - Le grito Rafael

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Po un poco asustado por el repentino grito de Rafael

\- ven- dijo Leonardo haciendo señas para que fuera a donde ellos estaban

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Po mientras caminaba hacia ellos

\- es Tigresa- dijo Leonardo

\- ¡¿Qué le pasa?!- grito Po reaccionando inmediatamente cuando escucho la palabra Tigresa

\- se empezó a sentir mal cuando Leo y yo estábamos peleando y cuando Leo la cargo y la llevo a que se sentara le pidió su mano y la mia después nos dijo algo de agua y aire y se desmayo- dijo Rafael jalando a Po para que se diera prisa pero el aun estaba pensando en lo que paso- el maestro Shifu y Splinter quieren que vallas- dijo esta vez Leo

\- ¿agua?- pregunto Po- ¿a quien le dijo eso?- pregunto Po empezando a reaccionar

\- a mi- dijo Leo

\- no puede ser...¡AGUA!- dijo Po corriendo lo mas rápido que podía

Mientras el maestro Shifu y Splinter estaban arrodillados junto de Tigresa, su pulso se acababa de detener

\- ¡¿DONDE MADRES ESTAN?!- pregunto Shifu en un grito

\- tranquilo Shifu, vas a ver que se salvara- dijo Splinter acariciando el brazo de Tigresa reprimiendo las ganas de llorar

\- fue demasiado para ella, no lo soportara- dijo Shifu soltando una pequeña lagrima

\- solo ten fe- dijo Splinter preocupado, era cierto aunque a el no le gustaba decir palabras de ese tipo ¿Dónde madres estaban? no podía dejar de hacerse esa pregunta

\- ¡TIGRESA!- grito Po entrando al salón

-HASTA QUE LLEGAS PANDA!- grito Shifu furioso

\- ¡¿QUE LE PASO?!- pregunto Po ignorando el grito de Shifu

\- Leonardo es el agua- dijo Splinter dejando confundido a Leo y a Rafa

\- ¡¿AGUA?!- pregunto Po preocupado corriendo a ver a Tigresa, si había sido mucho el acercamiento seria mortal para ella

\- no entiendo nada de esto- dijo Rafael que estaba junto a Tigresa

\- yo menos- dijo Leo de lejos ya que si se acercaba le gritaban Shifu y Splinter que se alejara, claro incluido Po

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva inconsiente?- pregunto Po junto de Tigresa

\- tanto que su corazón ya se detuvo- dijo Splinter preocupado

\- ¡RAYOS!- grito Po formando un aura verde al rededor de Tigresa y juntándola para meterla rápidamente en su corazón

Leo y Rafa solo veian sorprendidos la escena, pero lo que mas les sorprendia era que ni el maestro Shifu ni Splinter se alteraban al contrario lo veian como algo común y corriente

\- ¡¿QUE ES ESO?!- gritaron Rafa y Leo al unisono

\- Callense- DIJO Shifu y Splinter

\- listo, solo hay que esperar a que reaccione en uno o dos minutos, si no...- dijo Po sin terminar la oración con miedo a la ultima frase

\- ¿y si no que?- pregunto Leo asustado por el silencio

\- esperar lo peor Leonardo- dijo Splinter

\- ¡TODO POR TU CULPA!- grito Po enojado a punto de abalanzarse encima de Leo

\- ¡¿MI CULPA?!- pregunto Leo confundido

\- ¡SI!- grito Po

\- ¡¿Y POR QUE SU CULPA?!- pregunto enojado Rafael con Po

\- ¡POR ACERCARSE A ELLA!- grito Po aun mas enojado

\- ¡¿Y QUE RAYOS TIENE QUE ME ALLA ACERCADO A ELLA?!- pregunto Leo esta vez enojado, no comprendia nada de lo que estaba pasando

\- no lo saben Po- dijo Shifu caminando hacia donde estaban Po, Rafa y Leo

\- con razón, si no... ¿Quién haría una estupides como esa?- pregunto dando la vuelta para caminar a donde estaba Tigresa aun inconsiente

\- alguien me podría decir, ¡QUE P*UTA MADRE TIENE QUE ME ACERQUE A TIGRESA?!- pregunto Leo ya furioso por el "es tu culpa" o por "no te acerques a ella" que escuchaba de todos los presentes a excepción de su hermano

\- Leonardo controla tu lenguaje- dijo Splinter aguantando las ganas de gritarle a su hijo por las palabras que había dicho

\- dejen de discutir, lo mas importante ahora es que Tigresa despierte- dijo Rafael acariciando la mano de Tigresa junto con Po que le dirigía miradas asesinas y de "muerete" a Rafael pero este solo lo ignoraba

\- mmm ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Tigresa despertándose lentamente

\- ¡TIGRESA!- grito Po feliz abrazándola

\- jeje Po, ya puedes soltarme- dijo Tigresa al ver que Po no deshacía el abrazo

\- ejem, ¿Cómo te sientes Tigresa?- pregunto Shifu apartando a Po de Tigresa

\- mas o menos, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que hable con Leonardo y Rafael y...¡MAESTRO SHIFU! ellos son...- dijo Tigresa pero fue interrumpida por Shifu

\- los faltantes- dijo Shifu

\- exacto y Leonardo por poco y la mata- dijo Po enojado

\- ok, por lo visto aquí nadie me va a explicar nada, asi que creo que mi presencia sobra- dijo Leo caminando hacia la puerta, Rafa y Tigresa trataron de detenerlo pero cada quien fue detenido por su maestro

\- será mejor que lo dejen tranquilizarse- dijo Splinter

\- si, después de todo no tiene idea de lo que pasa, ni tu Rafael, me sorprende el que no estes para nada alterado como tu hermano- dijo Shifu mientras detenia a Tigresa para que evitara ir tras Leo, asi como Splinter jalaba de la oreja a Rafa para que tampoco fuera tras Leo

\- es solo que no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablan o que fue lo que paso o vi, entonces, ¿para que preocuparme? digo tarde o temprano nos van a explicar- dijo Rafael bastante tranquilo

\- Tigresa mejor descansa- dijo Po mirándola a los ojos con preocupación

\- gracias Po, pero no estoy cansada- dijo dirijiendole una ultima mirada a Po antes de irse del salón pero una voz la detuvo...

\- que no se te ocurra buscarlo Tigresa- dijo Shifu seriamente y con voz autoritaria

\- claro maestro Shifu- dijo Tigresa de espaldas a Shifu en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa maliciosa, sabia quien le ayudaría a resolver la situación, no era justo que les ocultaran algo tan importante y ella se encargaría de explicarles ya que ni Shifu ni Splinter se veian dispuestos a hacerlo

\- yo ire a entrenar- dijo Rafael abandonando la sala rápidamente

\- Po, ayudanos a discutir un tema- dijo Shifu a Po antes de que se fuera tras Rafael

**Varias horas después...**

\- te busque por todo el palacio- dijo Rafael caminando hacia Tigresa que estaba en la punta del techo del palacio apunto de lanzarse (como en kung fu panda 1)

\- soy difícil de encontrar- dijo Tigresa secamente

\- oye... creo que te debo una disculpa...ya sabes por lo de la tarde- dijo Rafael un poco nervioso, pero ¿por que? se hacia esa pregunta una y mil veces

\- disculpas aceptadas- dijo Tigresa haciendo pequeñas llamitas de fuego con sus manos- ¿no me vas a pedir una explicación?- pregunto al ver la cara de confundido de Rafael

\- ¿debería?- pregunto acercándose a Tigresa con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- paso atrás tortuga- dijo Tigresa con voz autoritaria

\- astuta- dijo Rafael retrocediendo unos pasos- ¿no has visto a Leo?-

\- no desde que me desmaye-

\- corrección, por poco y mueres- dijo Rafael

\- ¿por culpa de quien?- Pregunto Tigresa

\- pues mia no- dijo Rafael pensando en el culpable

\- ya lo se, y quiero explicarles lo que pasa, pero necesito que estén los dos- dijo Tigresa- asi no tendre que explicarlo dos veces-

\- y...¿sugieres...-

\- buscarlo, eres su hermano sabes mucho de el, ¿adonde va cuando esta enojado?-

\- bueno, siempre sale a la azotea o a brincar de techo en techo- dijo Rafael- en la noche- dijo al recordar que en nueva yord no podían salir de día

\- ok, entonces en la noche vamos a buscarlo- dijo Tigresa

\- estoy de acuerdo- dijo Rafa con una sonrisa- ¿y que hacias aquí arriba?- dijo mirando curiosamente a Tigresa

\- nada, solo iba a saltar- dijo Tigresa sin darle mucha importancia

\- ¿y a eso le dices "nada"?- pregunto Rafael asomándose a la orilla

\- si, varias veces me eh lanzado desde aquí- dijo Tigresa viendo como Rafa bajaba del techo con una pirueta

\- me sorprendes- dijo Rafael sonriéndole, algo en ella le hacia sentirse bien, y eso que acababa de llegar al palacio y por poco y la mataba... valla manera de comenzar a conocerse

\- Rafael- iba a hablar Tigresa pero el la interrumpio

\- Rafa, puedes decirme Rafa- dijo cortésmente algo muy raro en el- el nombre completo es demasiado formal-

\- esta bien, Rafa hay algo de ti que me sorprende, de hecho en todos tus "hermanos"- dijo Tigresa seriamente- eh visto en mi vida muchas especies de animales, patos, gansos, conejos, víboras, aves y muchos mas-

\- ¿y eso que tiene?- pregunto confundido Rafael

\- que yo en mi vida solo eh conocido a una tortuga y esa fue Oowaey, en base a eso, ustedes por lo visto no son tortugas normales, digo no se perecen en nada a el- dijo Tigresa examinándolo con la mirada

\- eso es por que no somos tortugas por naturaleza- dijo Rafael con un tono de voz un poco misterioso

\- ¿eh? ¿entonces?- pregunto Tigresa confundida

\- ah! si tu no me vas a explicar todo el asunto del fuego y lo demás hasta al rato, entonces hasta al rato te lo digo- dijo Rafael juguetonamente

\- ¡oye! eso no es justo- dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa, algo un poco raro en ella

\- sip lo es- dijo Rafael caminando de vuelta al palacio

\- ¿a donde vas?- pregunto Tigresa siguiendolo

\- pues...a esperar a que anochezca y a entrenar- dijo Rafael dándose la vuelta para ver a Tigresa de frente

\- ok, es que yo también quiero entrenar un poco- dijo Tigresa con una leve sonrisa

\- pues vamos el ultimo en llegar pierde- dijo Rafael poniéndose en posición de carrera

\- ¿y que tiene que hacer el que pierda?- pregunto Tigresa con voz retadora

\- puede preguntar lo que sea al otro- dijo Rafael maliciosamente

\- acepto- dijo Tigresa poniéndose en posición de carreras

\- ¿lista?-

\- lista- dijo Tigresa mientras comenzaba a correr junto con Rafael

**En el salón sagrado...**

Todo estaba en silencio, ya no había nada que hacer, lo dicho, dicho estaba, sin vuelta atrás ni arrepentimientos ¿era muy pronto para haberlo dicho a alguien mas que no fueran ellos? ¿o no?, tal vez debieron haberlo hablado con alguien mas que no fuera el guerrero dragon, el cual solo tenia una cara de sorprendido y enojado a la vez, enojado con Splinter y Shifu por ocultar una verdad tan grande y dolorosa como esa...

\- ¡¿QUE ELLA ES HIJA DE...

* * *

**_¿que tal? espero les alla gustado, dejen comentarios, opiniones etc. Antes de irme también quiero agradecer a Leonard kenway y también a nalaks por sus rewiers, tal vez el titulo de este capitulo no se ajuste muy bien al contenido, pero ya no supe como cambiarlo xD. Bueno pues hasta la próxima..._**

**_ATT: NADIA SAKURA_**


	3. Capitulo 3: El comienzo de una amistad

_**Hola! mucho tiempo sin actualizar verdad? Pido disculpas si los hice esperar mucho, es que la escuela me ah tenido en verdad ocupada y no había tenido tiempo de escribir... Gracias por los que dejaron revierws el capitulo pasado, Ojala les guste este y otra vez perdón si los hice esperar mucho...**_

**Capitulo 3: El comienzo de una amistad**

La noche había llegado, Tigresa y Rafael estaban listos para emprender su búsqueda...

\- ¿crees que sea buena idea escaparnos?- pregunto Tigresa dudando de haber tomado una buena decisión

\- nunca lo has hecho?- pregunto Rafael de manera burlona pero se puso serio al ver la expresión de Tigresa

\- no, nunca en mi vida- dijo Tigresa viendo al cielo desde la puerta del palacio de jade

\- pues es divertido- dijo Rafael con una leve sonrisa- sentir esa sensación de pues no se peligro si te llegaran a descubrir es... incomparable-

\- jajaja si tu lo dices- dijo Tigresa de manera divertida

\- bueno no digo que sea lo mejor del mundo, es solo que es mejor si vas acompañado- dijo Rafael a modo de invitación mientras le extendia la mano

\- mmm supongo que para todo hay una primera vez- dijo Tigresa aun un poco dudosa mientras tomaba la mano de Rafael

\- muy bien, ¿nos vamos?- pregunto Rafael ansioso por comenzar la búsqueda, iba a ser su primera escapada en el valle de la paz y Tigresa la primera en su vida

\- nos vamos- dijo Tigresa esta vez decidida, algo en esa tortuga que tan mal le había caído la primera vez comenzaba a agradarle

**En algún techo del valle de la paz...**

Estaba confundido, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo dia ¿a que se referían con agua y aire? ¿y por que era su culpa lo que le paso a Tigresa? En verdad se sentía confundido, no lograba asimilar nada y para colmo esa sensación cuando estaba cerca de Tigresa, acababa de conocerla y quería protegerla y empezaba a encantarle su compañía, no era la misma sensación que con Karai si no que esta era una mas calida...

\- en verdad que me estoy volviendo loco- dijo Leonardo sentado en la orilla de uno de tantos techos del valle de la paz mientras la luz de la luna le daba un aspecto tranquilo a ese momento- aunque no creo que lo que hizo Po con las manos alla sido mi imaginación- dijo Leo parándose y empezando a caminar por el techo

\- y Tigresa es... maravillosa- dijo Leonardo cambiando esa cara de alterado por una mas suave- es tan raro, ¿Cómo me puede caer tan bien una persona que acabo de conocer?- se pregunto a si mismo- ¡y todo esto es tan confuso!- grito de repente mientras que de un rápido movimiento desenfundo su katana y la estrello en la azotea de la casa

\- wou tranquilo, podrias despertar a los dueños- dijo Tigresa apareciendo detrás de Leonardo

\- eh?- pregunto confundido mientras se daba la vuelta para ver quien le había hablado, aun no reconocia la voz de Tigresa del todo bien

\- ¿estas molesto?- pregunto Tigresa un poco preocupada

\- no, solo... confundido- dijo Leonardo cuando ya había visto de quien provenia la voz

\- ¿es por lo que paso no?- pregunto Tigresa caminando hacia el

\- si, no entiendo nada de lo que pasa- dijo Leo sentándose en la orilla del techo, Tigresa iba a hacer lo mismo pero se detuvo repentinamente

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Leonardo confundido al ver a Tigresa dar unos pasos atrás

\- olvide que no me puedo acercar a ti, si no pasaría lo de hace rato- dijo un poco triste

\- es lo que quiero que me expliques- dijo Leo parándose y caminando hacia ella decidido a saber la verdad

\- no se si deba decirte- dijo Tigresa dando unos pasos atrás pero no pudo por la pared que había detrás de ella

\- ¿por que no?- pregunto algo triste parándose en frente de ella pero sin llegar a rosarla

\- por que es algo que no lo creerías y solo te alteraría mas- dijo Tigresa viéndolo esta vez directo a los ojos

\- prometo no alterarme- dijo Leonardo esta vez acercándose completamente a Tigresa quien dio un pequeño respingo al sentir el rose, algo en Leonardo quería acercarse aun mas, no sabia la razón simplemente dejo perderse en sus ojos, esas dos jemas color escarlata que lo hipnotizaban, en cambio Tigresa estaba a aun mas confundida algo también le decía "acércate mas", por un momento no sintió ese ardor que sentía cada vez que se acercaba a el, y esos ojos color azul fuerte, sentía que por primera vez se perdia en los ojos de alguien, ambos estaban completamente perdidos en ese momento.

\- no quiero hacerte daño- dijo Tigresa reaccionando y haciéndose a un lado

\- ¿y por que me harias daño?- pregunto Leonardo jalándola del brazo para que no se escapara... es que simplemente no podía dejarla ir

\- Leonardo, no solo me haces daño cuando me tocas, yo también puedo hacerte daño y no quiero ser la causante de algún accidente- dijo Tigresa deteniéndose a verlo a los ojos seriamente

\- entonces al menos dime que tipo de daño me harias- dijo Leonardo acercandola mas a el, buscando esa mirada color escarlata que le había encantado desde el primer momento que la vio

\- Leonardo, tu me haces daño por que yo ya eh manejado mi poder, pero tu no, cuando lo manejes por primera vez también te hare daño...ambos nos lastimaremos mutuamente si nos llegamos a tocar- dijo Tigresa viéndolo directamente a los ojos

\- no me importa, ni siquiera se bien a que poder te refieres, pero si estar cerca de ti implica tener que correr algún riesgo, estoy dispuesto a correrlo- dijo Leonardo acercandose esta vez mas a Tigresa

\- ¿no solo buscabas una explicación?- pregunto Tigresa acercándose también a el mientras los dos se veian a los ojos, pero a Tigresa comenzaba a afectarle la cercania

\- las cosas pueden cambiar de una manera radical- dijo Leonardo esta vez acercándose a Tigresa con la intensión de darle un beso pero...

\- ejem- dijo una voz un muy poco reconocible para Leonardo pero perfectamente conocida por Tigresa

\- Po ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto Tigresa alejándose de Leonardo al igual que el de ella

\- es lo que te pregunto Tigresa- dijo Po seriamente y algo enojado y ¿por que no? celoso

\- sali a buscar a Leonardo- dijo Tigresa seriamente

\- por si no lo recuerdas el casi te mata- dijo Po acercándose enojado a Tigresa- vamos de regreso al palacio- dijo Po seriamente

\- yo no me voy a ir de aquí Po, no sin explicarles lo que pasa- dijo Tigresa dándose la vuelta

\- ¿explicarles?- pregunto Po confundido- pero si solo esta aquí Leonardo- dijo viéndolo con ojos de furia

\- Rafael vino conmigo- dijo Tigresa sabiendo que Rafael no estaba allí

\- ¿y donde esta?- pregunto Leonardo acercándose a Tigresa

\- ni un paso mas Leonardo- dijo Po- la puedes lastimar- dijo aclarando el por que al ver la cara de Tigresa

\- Rafael y yo veníamos en camino para aca, ya habíamos visto a Leo a lo lejos, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio un bar, dijo que quería conocer como eran los de por aquí asi que le dije que podía ir y después lo alcanzábamos- explico Tigresa seriamente

\- un momento ¿desde cuando le dices "Leo" a Leonardo ¿y la formalidad?- pregunto Po sorprendido, nadie lograba tan rápido que Tigresa tratara a alguien como si fuera un amigo

\- Leo es ahora un amigo, asi que ¿por que no llamarlo asi?- dijo Tigresa con una leve sonrisa- claro, a menos que el no quiera- dijo esto ultimo viendo de reojo a Leonardo

\- jeje por supuesto que no me molesta- dijo levemente sonrojado y ni siquiera el sabia la razón- espera ¡¿Rafa se fue a un bar?!- pregunto esta vez espantado

\- eh si, ¿por que te espantas?- pregunto Tigresa confundida

\- es que siempre se pasa de copas y termina haciendo una estupidez- dijo Leo esta vez preocupado

\- ¿tu ya has ido con el?- pregunto Po esta vez preocupado, podría causar grandes problemas y Shifu mataria a los cuatro

\- ya, el y yo somos los mayores y pues generalmente lo acompaño para evitar que haga una estupidez- dijo enfundando su katana

\- oye y a todo esto ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- pregunto Tigresa algo enojada a Po

\- no fue difícil, simplemente seguía despierto cuando vi que salias de tu habitación- dijo Po recordando la razón por la cual seguía despierto, esa noticia que le habían dado Shifu y Splinter lo había dejado confundido

\- bueno eso no importa, hay que ir a buscar a Rafael- dijo Tigresa empezando a brincar de techo en techo junto con Leo

\- wuo ¿tu también brincas techos?- pregunto Leo sorprendido ya que incluso se podría decir que ella lo hacia mejor que el

\- no, solo que aprendo rápido- dijo Tigresa dándole una sonrisa a Leo

\- oigan espérenme!- grito Po a lo lejos

\- ¿lo esperamos?- pregunto Leo parándose en un techo con una leve sonrisa

\- no, solo nos atrasara- dijo Tigresa seriamente hasta que escucho otro grito de Po- jejeje ese panda nunca va a cambiar- dijo Tigresa con una gran sonrisa antes de seguir brincando las azoteas junto con Leo

**En un bar del valle...**

-Wou en verdad que los bares por aquí son diferentes- dijo Rafael sentándose en el mostrador

\- buenas noches señor ¿Qué le sirvo...- iba a preguntar el encargado pero cuando vio a Rafael se espanto un poco- usted es... una tortuga?- pregunto el mesero sorprendido

\- si, ¿por que?- pregunto Rafa algo extrañado por la conducta del mesero

\- por nada señor, es solo que no se ve muy a diario por aquí a una tortuga, me imagino que no es de China-

\- tiene razón, vengo desde muy lejos- dijo Rafael añorando un poco su antiguo hogar

\- en fin ¿Qué le sirvo?- pregunto el mesero dejando de lado el tema

\- una cerveza por favor- dijo Rafael algo animado, ya tenia bastante tiempo que no tomaba

\- ¡Rafael!- grito Leo desde la puerta

\- oh ¡hola hermano!- grito Rafael sin la mas minima vergüenza

\- ¡¿pero que haces aquí cabeza hueca?!- pregunto Leo enojado con su hermano

\- nada, solo quise pasar por una cerveza- dijo Rafael mientras recibia una cerveza fría

\- ¡estas loco! ¿Qué no te acuerdas como te pones cada vez que tomas?- pregunto Leo tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano

\- oye no seas aguafiestas ¿por que no tomas una? si bien que te gusta- dijo Rafael de lo mas tranquilo

\- no! ah! sabes que? yo tengo razón, ya veremos si no te pones mal- dijo Leo calmándose un poco- ¿oh no Tigresa?... ¿Tigresa?- pregunto Leo buscando apoyo por parte de su amiga...

\- a mi me da una cerveza oscura por favor- dijo Tigresa al encargado mientras tomaba asiento en una mesa

\- hay no ¿no me digas que tu también?- pregunto Leo acercándose a Tigresa

\- tiene años que no tomo- dijo tranquilamente- además es una ¿Qué es lo que puede pasar?- pregunto buscando la aprobación de Rafael

\- exacto, ¡mira! ella si sabe- dijo Rafael sentándose en la mesa

\- ni crean que me voy a quedar aquí parado viendo como toman- dijo Leo sentándose en la mesa- a mi me da una cerveza clara por favor- dijo Leo al mesero

\- ¡asi se habla hermano!- dijo Rafael alegremente

\- Leo ¿tu tomas?- pregunto algo sorprendida Tigresa

\- si ¿por que?- pregunto Leo confundido

\- por nada, solo que parecía que no- dijo Tigresa dándole otro trago a su cerveza

\- jajaja ¿Qué no? hubieras visto aquella vez que estaba borracho y se topo con...- iba a decir Rafael cuando Leo se avento encima de el para que no hablara

\- jeje ¿por que no se apura el mesero?- pregunto nerviosamente Leo

\- jaja Rafael ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir?- pregunto Tigresa atentamente

\- que una vez se topo con su amada karai y jajaja le dio una...- iba a hablar otra vez Rafael pero Leo esta vez le avento la cerveza en la cara para que se callara y mas que estaba rojo como un tomate

\- jajaja ¡mesero! hay que servicio tan lento por aquí ¿verdad?- pregunto Leo que ya no sabia donde meter la cabeza por la vergüenza

\- Leonardito amiguito ¿Qué le hiciste que a quien?- pregunto Tigresa algo celosa aunque ni ella sabia la razón

\- nada Tigresa jejeje es que Rafael ya anda imaginándose cosas- dijo Leo tapándole la boca a Rafael ya que iba a volver a hablar

\- aja ¿saben que? olvídenlo- dijo Tigresa algo fastidiada

\- ¡Tigresa!- grito Po desde la entrada del bar

\- ¿Po? ¡por aquí!- grito Tigresa haciéndole señas a su amigo

\- Tigresa ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Po llegando a la mesa

\- ¿no te acuerdas que estábamos buscando a Rafael?- pregunto Tigresa invitando a Po a que se sentara

\- si, pero para regresar al palacio, no para tomar- dijo Po algo enojado con Leo y Rafa

\- hay vamos Po! solo unos tragos y ya- dijo Tigresa con ojitos de perro regañado

\- Tigresa ¿Qué te pasa? tu no te comportas haci- dijo Po algo preocupado

\- jejeje 1ro Por que estoy de buenas y 2do por que ya llevo unos tragitos- dijo Tigresa cada vez mas fuera de si

\- tragitos ni que nada ¡nos regresamos al palacio ahora, con o sin estos!- dijo señalando a Leo y Rafa

\- panda ¿tomas?- pregunto Rafael a modo de reto

\- no- dijo Po secamente

\- jaja te da miedo- dijo Leo siguiéndole el juego, Tigresa entendio perfectamente la idea de los dos

\- no me da miedo, solo que pienso que es dañino para la salud- dijo Po algo molesto

\- Po, no les hagas caso, ¿por que no regresas al palacio?- pregunto Tigresa sabiendo las intenciones de ambos

\- ni loco te dejo aquí sola- dijo Po aferrado a no irse

\- bueno, entonces ya que no te vas a ir... ¿por que no te tomas una cerveza?- pregunto Leo retando a Po, ya que entre ellos dos no se podían ver ni en pintura

\- ¿no me crees capaz tortuga?- pregunto Po con voz de aceptar el reto

\- no, yo podría ganarte con los ojos cerrados- dijo Leo cada vez mas inconsiente de sus aptos

\- ja! primero si me ganas a mi- dijo Rafael uniéndose al "juego"

\- haber tercia de idiotas, yo les podría ganar a ustedes con la mano en la cintura- dijo Tigresa entrando al juego

\- entonces ya veremos quien puede mas- dijo Rafael llamando al mesero

\- ¿Qué le doy señor?- pregunto el mesero

\- por favor traiganos una cerveza a cada uno- dijo Rafael viendo maliciosamente a los tres

\- si señor-

\- ya veremos quien puede mas- dijo Leo con una sonrisa maliciosa al igual que Rafael

**Después de unas 8 cervezas cada quien...**

\- hip! les dije que les iba a ganar!- grito Po victorioso

\- jajaja no te creas panda ¡yo les gane a ustedes!- grito Rafael tambaleándose de la silla

\- ni madres! yo les gane!- grito Leo callendose de borracho

-¿a si lidercito? yo les gane!- dijo Tigresa a Leo

\- jaja claro que no ¡gane yo!- grito Leo

\- jaja ¿quieres apostar?- pregunto Tigresa parándose de su asiento para ver de frente a Leo

\- por supuesto que quiero apostar!- grito Leo aceptando el reto

\- no se ustedes, pero yo me retiro señores- dijo Rafael parándose de la silla y agarrándose de donde podía para no caer

\- yo igual hip!- dijo Po parándose de la silla mientras caminaba casi a rastras- me voy con mi compadre ¿verdad Rafita?-

\- claro que si carnal- dijo Rafael mientras los dos se iban empujando y tropezándose hasta con el aire

\- parece que solo quedamos tu y yo Leonardo- dijo Tigresa a modo de reto

\- parece que si ¿otro round?- pregunto Leo sentándose en la mesa

\- por supuesto! ¿Qué te parece si en vez de Cerveza, tequila?- pregunto Tigresa mientras se sentaba y se agarraba de donde podía

\- me parece perfecto- dijo Leo asiendo esfuerzos para no caerse de la silla

\- ¡mesero!- grito Tigresa

\- ¿si señorita?-

\- me trae una botella de tequila por favor- dijo Tigresa con la voz entrecortada

\- a la orden señorita-

\- ¿sabes algo Tigresa? me caes super bien!- grito Leo ya inconsiente de sus aptos

\- y tu igual a mi Leo- dijo Tigresa acercándose a leo, ella se encontraba en el mismo estado de ebriedad

\- ¿y nada mas?- pregunto Leo maliciosamente mientras se acercaba

\- ¿querias mas?- pregunto Tigresa maliciosamente

\- no lo se, dimelo tu- dijo Leo acercándose cada vez mas, y mas, y mas...

\- un tequila- dijo el mesero interrumpiendo el "momento"

\- lista para el segundo round?- pregunto Leo

\- por supuesto que si!- dijo Tigresa aceptando el reto

**Cinco botellas de tequila después...**

\- jaja gane! oh si!- grito Tigresa victoriosa

\- nel, por supuesto que no ¡yo gane!- dijo Leo que estaba Tirado en el piso

\- perdón por molestar, pero ya vamos a cerrar- dijo el encargado del lugar

\- eh? ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Tigresa que estaba tirada en el piso al igual que Leo

\- las 3:45 am señorita- dijo el encargado mientras limpiaba las mesas

\- ¡3:45! ¡el viejito nos va a matar!- grito Tigresa entre espantada y divertida por la situación

\- jaja nunca pensé escucharte a ti diciéndole "viejito" al maestro Shifu- dijo Leo mientras se trataba de parar del suelo

\- le recuerdo señor! que en este momento no estoy en mi juicio- dijo Tigresa asiéndose la "ofendida" mientras ayudaba a Leo a pararse

\- jaja ya me di cuenta señorita- dijo Leo empezando a caminar con dificultad

\- hay que darnos prisa, si no Shifu y Splinter no van a matar- dijo Tigresa tratando de caminar mas rápido ya que con la borrachera era algo difícil de lograr caminar sin tropezarse o caerse

\- oye a estas alturas del partido creo que me da igual lo que piense Splinter- dijo Leo tratando de caminar mas rápido al igual que Tigresa

\- ¿no que el líder siempre responsable y respetuoso?- pregunto Tigresa de manera burlona

\- ¿no que la líder siempre fuerte y disiplinada?- pregunto Leo al igual que Tigresa

\- un momento! que este borracha no significa que deje de ser fuerte y disiplinada- dijo Tigresa a modo de defensa

\- aja ¿y sabes que es lo raro de todo esto?- pregunto Leo mirándola a los ojos

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto Tigresa deteniéndose

\- que en toda la noche te eh estado tocando y no has sentido nada, ningún mal estar- dijo Leo algo pensativo

\- cierto, pero ahora no me voy a quedar a averiguarlo- dijo Tigresa dando un salto para subir a un techo

\- ¡espera!- grito Leo subiendo con dificultad al techo- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?- pregunto al ver a Tigresa apunto de empezar a saltar de techo en techo

\- ¿Cómo que, que? tratare de llegar rápido al palacio- dijo Tigresa a punto de brincar pero el brazo de Leo la detuvo

\- en este estado! Si te descuidas por un momento caeras!- grito Leo un poco paranoico

\- ¿y tu estaras muy en tu juicio no?- pregunto Tigresa cuestionándolo

\- pues no, pero yo no pienso hacer una locura- dijo Leo viéndola a los ojos

\- pues si no hacemos esa "locura" nos matan llegando al palacio- dijo Tigresa empezando a quedarse dormida

\- ¿lo ves? ya hasta te estas quedando dormida- dijo Leo atrapándola ya que se iba a caer

\- deberías hacerle caso- dijo Rafael subiendo al techo

\- ¿eh? y tu de donde saliste?- pregunto Leo espantado, el pensaba que Rafael ya había llegado al palacio

\- jjaja resulta que decidi dar una vuelta antes de llegar al palacio, pero el panda ya no quiso venir- dijo Rafael sonriendo

\- vaya, pensé que borracho Po seria mas alocado- dijo Leo algo adormilado

\- jaja lo que pasa es que no conoces a Po, pero es mas inocente que alocado- dijo Tigresa riendo mientras por momentos se quedaba dormida

\- pues alguien le va a tener que quitar lo inocente- dijo Rafael de modo picaron mientras veía a Tigresa

\- ajaa y según tu ¿quien?- pregunto Leo interponiéndose entre Rafael y Tigresa al notar lo que quiso dar a entender con ese comentario

\- ¿que? ¿celoso?- pregunto Rafael viéndolo de modo picaron como hace algunos segundos

\- ¿que? por supuesto que no- dijo Leo completamente rojo por la vergüenza

\- jjajaja deberías ver tu cara hermano- dijo Rafa burlándose de la situación de su hermano

\- deja de molestar Rafael- dijo Tigresa algo molesta

\- ok, no hay problema- dijo Rafael haciéndose el tonto

\- gracias- dijo Leo con una leve sonrisa

\- de nada- contesto Tigresa del mismo modo y ambos se vieron fijamente por una pequeña fracción de segundos

\- ejem, hay que ir al palacio ¿lo olvidan?- pregunto Rafael un poco celoso

\- ¿eh? si, ya hay que irnos- dijeron los dos al unisono reaccionando y poniéndose un poco rojos por la "coincidencia"

\- jajaja aunque primero hay que ver si podemos caminar- dijo Tigresa agarrándose de las paredes para no caer

\- el maestro Splinter y Shifu nos van a matar- dijo Leo de modo divertido mientras ayudaba a Tigresa a caminar

\- exacto, pero ¿ya que se puede hacer?- pregunto Rafael ayudando a Leo- por cierto ¿Cuántas mas tomaron?- pregunto Rafael al ver que Tigresa y Leo estaban mas borrachos que el

\- una botella mas de tequila ¿por que?- pregunto Tigresa como si hablase de cualquier detalle

\- jaja en verdad resultaste ser menos seria de lo que parecias- dijo Rafael riendo por la situación

\- y tu menos amargado de lo que parecias- dijo Tigresa devolviendo el "cumplido"

\- siento que esto es el comienzo de una gran amistad- dijo Leo sonriéndoles a Tigresa y Rafa

\- si hermano, creo que tienes razón, aunque yo ya te conozco pero es mas divertido estar juntos los tres- dijo Rafael dándole la razón a Leo

\- si, creo que tienes razón Leo, solo que falta Po- dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa para su amigo

\- si por cierto, creo que omitiremos a Po- dijo Leo de manera burlona

\- ¡oye! es un buen amigo- dijo Tigresa defendiendo a Po, aunque por dentro se decía "tal vez tenga razón"

\- jaja dejemos el tema de lado que hay que apurarnos para llegar al palacio- dijo Rafael adelantándose

\- oye Tigresa tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente- dijo Leo a Tigresa sin que Rafa se diera cuenta

\- ¿platica pendiente?- pregunto Tigresa de manera burlona

\- sep, me debes una explicación de lo que pasa, no creas que se me ah olvidado- dijo Leo son una sonrisa con esos ojos azules que hacían sentir a Tigresa un poco rara

\- si no lo olvido Leo- dijo Tigresa dedicándole una sonrisa, con esos ojos que ponían a Leo mas que confundido

\- ¿sabes algo? me fascinan tus ojos- dijo Leo con una gran sonrisa sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho...al fin borracho- jajaja ¡vamos!- dijo Leo antes de sair corriendo para alcanzar a Rafa dejando a Tigresa confundida

\- si que me hace sentir rara- dijo Tigresa viendo hacia la luna- pero ¡al diablo! jajaja- dijo para si misma hechandoce a correr tras de Rafa y Leo, quien sabe que les esperaría llegando al palacio...

* * *

**_Aquí termina otro capitulo, pronto actualizare mis otras historias como "la otra cara del alma", dejen sus comentarios todos son bien recibidos :) .Ojala les guste el capitulo, hasta la próxima. Chao _**

**_Att- Nadia Sakura_**


	4. Capitulo 4: Sentimientos

**Hola!**_** Gracias por sus revierws, espero les guste este capitulo y eh decidido que por ahora solo estare actualizando esta historia ya que no tengo suficiente tiempo y prefiero acabar primero esta y después la de "la otra cara del alma"...**_

_**nalaks: jeje si, ya tenia tiempo de no actualizar, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, ojala te guste este ;)**_

**Capitulo 4: Sentimientos**

\- te dije que no fueramos a buscarlo pero tu de necio- dijo Tigresa mientras limpiaba el piso del salón de los héroes

\- ¿disculpa? tu estabas de acuerdo- dijo Rafael que limpiaba los cuadros

\- pero no del todo, tu me convenciste- dijo Tigresa a Rafael algo enojada pero divertida por la situación

\- claro, échame a mi la culpa ¿no? ¿Quién fue el que entro haciendo un escandalo en el palacio?- pregunto Rafael mientras veía a Po

\- ahora yo tengo la culpa ¿no? ¿Qué me dices del idiota?- pregunto Po algo serio aunque en su voz se oia la diversión

\- ¡oye! el idiota es otro- dijo Leo mientras sacaba brillo a las cosas del salón

\- pues nada mas te digo que no fui el único que entro haciendo escandalo- dijo Po mientras limpiaba el estanque

\- creo que tienes razón Po- dijo Tigresa con una leve sonrisa mientras veía a Leo, la daba gracia recordar lo de la noche anterior

\- jeje ¿Qué cosas no?- pregunto Leo algo rojo mientras veía a Tigresa

\- ¡ah! ¡ya lo admitiste!- dijo Rafael triunfante

\- si, pero deben de admitir que fue divertido- dijo Leo recibiendo la mirada asesina de Po

\- claro! divertidísimo!- dijo Po desde el estanque

\- bueno, nosotros de tontos por irnos a tomar- dijo Tigresa riendo alegremente

\- jaja cierto, mi primera borrachera por aquí- dijo Rafael dándole la razón a Tigresa

\- la primera y la ultima- dijo Leo "corrigiendo" a su hermano

\- pues, yo si pienso repetir- dijo Tigresa burlonamente

\- ¡Tigresa!- grito Po a modo de reproche

\- mande- dijo Tigresa riendo mientras veía a Po acercarse

\- jeje que si vas a ir, me avisas- dijo Po algo rojo

\- jaja ya dijiste- dijo Tigresa dándole un pequeño empujon

\- y ¿recuerdan algo de lo que paso ayer?- pregunto Leo sacando tema mientras se paraba en medio de Tigresa y Po algo celoso

\- eh, solo me acuerdo de la parte en la que te estábamos buscando, cuando llegamos al bar, y cuando medio nos matan Shifu y Splinter- dijo Rafael riendo en el ultimo recuerdo

\- si, creo que exageraron- dijo Leo con algo de miedo al recordar el regaño de sus maestros

\- si, ya ni se pone asi el maestro Shifu cuando cometo una tontería- dijo Po riendo divertido

\- ¿y vieron la cara del maestro Splinter? creo en ese momento me di por muerta- dijo Tigresa recordando la expresión de uno de sus maestros

\- jaja si te quería matar- dijo Rafael con una gran carcajada- recuerdo cuando te dijo "¡¿que te paso hija mia?! y tu en tu borrachera le dijiste "fui a tomar a ver que pasaba y me pase de tragos y ahora estoy escuchando a un viejo loco"- dijo Rafael haciendo reir a todos los presentes

\- si mucha gracia, ustedes estaban peor que yo- dijo Tigresa algo molesta- ¿o que no se acuerdan cuando Leo se la mento a Shifu?-pregunto Tigresa viendo a Leo y le dio gracia su cara cuando se puso rojo, aunque no entendia por que, tal vez por la vergüenza

\- jaja si, el idiota no supo lo que hizo- dijo Po ganándose la mirada asesina de Leo pero aun asi no se detuvo- y que le dice Shifu "¿pero donde se metieron? estábamos preocupados" y Leo le dijo "claro, ahora el pinch* vejete se preocupa, y no anda diciendo ¡es tu culpa que pasara esto! ¿verdad? put* viejo amargado?- termino su imitación Po dejando a Leo rojo pero de enojo

\- claro, ¿recuerdan cuando Po le dijo put* al maestro Splinter por habernos traido al palacio?-pregunto viendo a Po de manera maliciosa

\- pero el que de plano no tuvo vergüenza fue Rafa- dijo Tigresa recordando la babosada que había hecho

\- jaja si el junto con su "¡ching* su madr* todo el put* mundo!"- dijo Leo imitando a su hermano

\- si, en verdad te pasaste- dijo Tigresa algo pensativa

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿te afecta la cercanía de Leo?- pregunto Po preocupado alejando a Tigresa de Leo con una rama que crecio de la nada

\- claro que no, ni siquiera me afecto su cercanía ayer y no se porque- dijo Tigresa haciendo cenizas a la rama con un movimiento de manos

\- oigan, que no se les olvide la explicación- dijo Rafa quedando confundido por lo que recién había pasado

\- no se me a olvidado, cuando terminemos el castigo les digo- dijo Tigresa de manera cortante mientras se iba para continuar limpiando el piso

\- ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Leo algo preocupado, iba a ir a verla pero Po lo detuvo

\- creo que será mejor dejarla sola- dijo impidiéndole el paso, a lo que Leo solo asintió y Rafael lo veía sospechoso

\- regresemos a nuestras tareas- dijo Rafael jalando a Leo del brazo, Po solo los vio algo confundido y "regreso a lo suyo"

\- oye no ves algo sospechoso en el panda- dijo Rafael en una esquina del salón procurando no ser oídos ni vistos

\- pues ahora que lo mencionas parece como si quisiera alejarnos de...- iba a decir Leo pero Rafa lo interrumpio

\- Tigresa, si yo note lo mismo- dijo Rafa algo enojado- pero no se lo voy a permitir- dijo enojado, la idea de no acercarse a Tigresa le daba rabia y tristeza ala vez y ni siquiera sabia por que

\- yo tampoco lo pienso permitir- dijo Leo enojado al igual que Rafa

**Con Tigresa y Po...**

Tigresa continuaba limpiando el piso, estaba confundida ¿seria lo correcto decirles? después de todo empezaba a dudar, si su maestro no les decía era por algo y le había sorprendido que Splinter no les hubiera dicho ya hace tiempo, en eso noto algo raro, una pequeña rama que crecia muy rápido e iba en su dirección, claro que al verla supo de quien era, la ramita empezó a formar una frase "¿estas bien Tigresa?", ella supo de quien venia a si que no dudo en contestar.

Po veía como un caminito de fuego atravesaba toda la sala hasta donde el estaba y al llegar a el, el pequeño camino de fuego escribió "si, solo que estoy confundida", el sabiendo de quien era respondio

Tigresa vio como la ramita formaba otra frase "¿por que estas confundida?", dudo si contestar o no, después de todo no sabia si estaba solo confundida por decirles o no, o también por cierta tortuga de cinta azul "no lo se Po, es que si te digo no lo entenderías" escribió Tigresa con el hilito de fuego, "¿por que no lo entendería?" escribió la pequeña ramita, "pues digamos que son cosas de... ¿sentimientos?, escribió Tigresa dudando un poco sobre si ese era el problema, "Tigresa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, escribió la ramita, "claro Po", hizo escribir al hilito de fuego, "¿que sientes por Leo?", escribió la pequeña ramita, Tigresa al leer lo que decía la ramita se quedo por un segundo paralizada ¿por que Po le preguntaba eso? ¿Qué tenia que ver con el tema? no sabia que contestar, "supongo que solo amistad" iba a contestar pero la puerta del salón se abrió con un estrenduoso sonido provocando una ráfaga de aire que hizo que el pequeño hilo de fuego se apagara

\- aquí se encuentra la llamada Tigresa- escucharon Po y Tigresa a una voz robotica, en ese momento vieron a un robot que era manejado por un ser color rosado

\- ¡¿que diablos es eso?!-pregunto Po completamente espantado- ¿y por que dijo tu nombre?- pregunto esta vez algo preocupado mientras se paraba enfrente de Tigresa

\- no lo se, según lo veo concuerda con la descripción del maestro Shifu sobre el tal craang- dijo Tigresa viendo detalladamente a esos robots

\- capturen a la llamada Tigresa- dijo un Craang, después de eso varios mas de ellos se lanzaron contra Tigresa y Po, ellos hacían su mayor esfuerzo contra ellos pero eran demasiados como para luchar sin su poder

\- si usamos nuestro poder destruiremos el salón- dijo Tigresa evadiendo los golpes de algunos craang

\- pues prefiero destruirlo a que te hagan algo- dijo Po completamente decidido mientras formaba una esfera verde y la lanzaba a varios craang

\- si nos triplican el castigo será tu culpa panda- dijo Tigresa dándole una sonrisa a Po

**Del otro lado del salón...**

\- ¿no escuchas algo?- pregunto Rafael confundido

\- si como ¿ruidos de armas?- pregunto Leo algo alarmado

\- si , pero ¿de armas craang?-pregunto Rafael abriendo los ojos

\- oh no- dijo Leo empezando a correr en dirección a donde se escuchaba la pelea pero varios craang se le atravesaron

\- Leo espera!- grito Rafa alcanzando a su hermano

\- las conocidas como tortugas no deben interferir en la captura de la conocida como Tigresa- dijo uno de los craang

\- ¿dijo Tigresa?-pregunto Rafael realmente espantado

\- Tigresa- susurro Leo mientras empezaba a correr lo mas rápido que podia

**Con Tigresa y Po...**

\- ¡¿de donde salen tantos?!-pregunto Po mientras trataba de que la barrera de hojas que había construido no cediera ante los disparos de las armas

\- no lo se, pero si es por mi culpa yo los voy a detener- dijo Tigresa apunto de ir pero Po la jalo del brazo

\- no dejare que vayas, no quiero perderte- dijo Po abrazándola lo mas fuerte que podía

\- Po, tu y yo sabemos que esto pasaría, no se por que me quieren, no se si me llevaran con destructor, pero si se lo que debo de hacer- dijo Tigresa viendo a Po a la cara mientras acariciaba su mejilla

\- no dejare que vayas, no pienso perderte- dijo Po con una pequeña lagrima- hay algo que debes saber, el maestro Shifu y Splinter me dijeron que no te dijera pero no me puedo quedar callado- decía Po mientras el miedo a perderla crecia cada vez mas

\- pero ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Tigresa preocupada

\- tu en realidad eres hija de...- iba a hablar Po pero un grito lo detuvo

\- ¡Tigresa!- grito Leo desde afuera de la barrera

\- ¿Leo?- pregunto Tigresa en seco al escuchar su voz, algo en su corazón se hizo pequeño al saber que Leo estaba allí afuera con todos esos craang

\- ¡Leo!- grito Tigresa antes de salir corriendo afuera de la barrera

\- ¡no!- grito Po mientras corria tras de ella pero unos craang lo detuvieron

\- ¡Tigresa!- grito Leo mientras la abrazaba, le dio gusto que no le hubieran hecho nada

\- ¡¿pero que haces aquí idiota?!- pregunto Tigresa sin deshacer el abrazo

\- ¡¿que, que hago?! ¡trato de protegerte del craang!- le dijo Leo viéndola a los ojos

\- ¿eh? ¿Cómo sabes del craang? ¿sabes algo de destructor?- le pregunto Tigresa confundida mientras se acercaban mas craang

\- ¿Cómo sabes de destructor?- pregunto Leo sorprendido al igual que Tigresa

\- pues se que quiere destruir a Splinter- dijo Tigresa completamente confundida

\- ¿ves? si me lo hubieras explicado entenderíamos todo- dijo Leo con una leve sonrisa

\- claro líder, cuando termine esto le explicare- dijo Tigresa a modo de burla

\- como usted diga líder de los cinco furiosos, experta en situaciones como estas- dijo Leo jugando

\- ¿te estas burlando?- pregunto Tigresa con cara de malicia

\- ¡hola! ¡estamos en batalla!- grito Rafael llegando a donde estaban, le había costado trabajo derrotar a todos esos craang

\- ¿eh? ¡perdón!- le grito Tigresa apenada, a pesar de la situación en la que estaban aun tenia esa sonrisa característica de ella

\- jeje por eso me enamore de ti- dijo Leo inconsientemente, ni el sabia por que lo dijo o si estaba seguro de eso

\- ¿eh?- pregunto Tigresa enseguida, ya que debido al ruido no había escuchado con claridad, pero había entendido un poco lo que dijo Leo y pensó que había sido su imaginación

\- nada, jeje- dijo Leo completamente rojo y confundido

\- aaa ok- dijo Tigresa aun confundida pero aun haci feliz y ni ella sabia la razón

\- ¡cuidado Tigresa!- grito Rafael al ver que varios craang se acercaban a ella por la espalda pero fue demasiado tarde

\- ¡¿por que?!- pregunto Tigresa reaccionando inmediatamente pero varios craang la sujetaron por la espalda

\- ¡no!- grito Leo al ver que se la llevaban hacia la camioneta

\- ¡suéltenme!- gritaba Tigresa, no quería usar esa técnica que tenia reservada para ocaciones como esa pero no había otra opción

\- ¡Po!- le grito Tigresa para hacerle entender lo que iba a hacer, Po de inmediato reacciono y creo una muralla de hojas que cubriera a Leo, Rafa y a el

\- ¡¿pero que haces?!- pregunto Leo y Rafa al unisono confundidos por la acción de Po

\- no pregunten, solo cúbranse- dijo Po seriamente mientras trataba de hacer la barrera un poco mas gruesa

\- ¡se la van a llevar idiota!- grito Rafael desesperado, mientras que Leo intentaba romper la barrera pero era inútil a lo que Po solo los ignoro

\- no quería hacer esto, pero no hay otra manera- dijo Tigresa para empezar a formar al rededor de ella una gran barrera color rojo, la mayoría de los craang solo vieron realmente confundidos la escena, pero no todos fueron tan tontos, en cuanto estuvo lista Tigresa solto esa gran barrera de fuego destruyendo a la mayoría de los craang y con ello gran parte del salón, la barrera de Po apenas y pudo aguantar el impacto ya que segundos después se hizo ceniza.

\- ¡Tigresa!- salio corriendo Po hacia ella completamente preocupado

\- Po- alcanzo a decir antes de caer al suelo completamente débil

\- ¿te sientes bien? ¿te debilito mucho el ataque?- pregunto Po sosteniéndola

\- si Po, muy pocas veces eh realizado ese ataque- dijo Tigresa con voz débil pero feliz de haber acabado con todos los craang

\- ¡¿estas bien?!- pregunto Leo llegando al lugar donde se encontraban Po y Tigresa

\- si, solo débil- contesto Tigresa con una leve sonrisa

\- wuao fue increíble! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto Rafael sorprendido

\- no lo se explicar, pero cuando ustedes controlen su elemento podrán hacer un ataque tan fuerte como ese- dijo Tigresa dejando sorprendidos a Rafa y Leo

\- no puedo esperar a controlar mi elemento, aunque no tengo idea de cual es- dijo Leo haciendo reir a los tres

\- Leo tu elemento es agua ¿por que crees que cuando me tocas me haces daño?- pregunto Tigresa tratando de pararse

\- pues solo te hize daño la primera vez, la segunda, ya sabes...- dijo Leo un poco rojo y apenado, no quería contar lo que paso la noche anterior

\- si, eso en verdad me tiene confundida- dijo Tigresa al igual que Leo un poco roja pero no se noto por su pelaje

\- ¿nos podrían decir de que hablan?- preguntaron Po y Rafael algo celosos

\- de nada- dijo Tigresa nerviosa mientras caminaba hacia el estanque, lo único que no había salido destruido o dañado, cuando para su sorpresa varios craang la rodearon a ella y a Leo, Po y Rafa

\- en verdad son persistentes- dijo Rafael sacando sus sais

\- capturen al sujeto conocido como Tigresa- dijo el que comandaba al resto

\- ¡alto!- grito Tigresa al ver que preparaban sus armas

\- Tigresa ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Po preocupado, pero Tigresa solo lo ignoro

\- yo soy Tigresa, no se si puedan entenderme, pero tengo un trato para ustedes- dijo Tigresa capturando la atención del craang- para ahorrarles mas trabajo, dejare que me lleven voluntariamente solo si dejan en paz al resto- dijo Tigresa dejando a Po, Leo y Rafa profundamente preocupados

\- el craang acepta los términos que propone el sujeto para craang- dijo el que los comandaba a lo que Tigresa solo asintió y dejo que la llevaran hacia la camioneta, pero antes de abordar una voz los detuvo

\- yo soy Leo, líder de las conocidas por ustedes como tortugas y dejare que me lleven sin problema a cambio de dejar libre a Tigresa- dijo decidido

\- craang no puede aceptar los términos planteados por tortuga- dijo a punto de seguir su camino pero Leo no se rindió

\- entonces dejare que me lleven sin problemas a cambio que me dejen acompañar a Tigresa- dijo Leo dejando sorprendidos a Po y Rafael

\- craang acepta trato propuesto para craang- dijo el que los comandaba, Leo solo dejo que lo llevaran junto con Tigresa

\- ¡¿pero que haces?!- pregunto Tigresa preocupada

\- ¿pensaste que te dejaría ir sola?- pregunto Leo con una sonrisa que calmo a Tigresa

\- tu te puedes quedar- dijo tratando de convencerlo

\- no, no pienso dejarte ir sola- dijo Leo seriamente

\- solo... no quiero que te pase algo- dijo Tigresa abordando la camioneta

\- prometo que no me pasara nada, ni dejare que nada te pase- dijo Leo abordando la camioneta al igual que Tigresa

\- gracias- dijo Tigresa en un susurro con una leve sonrisa

\- de nada- dijo Leo viéndola fijamente

\- ¡Noo!- grito Po reaccionado mientras corria tras la camioneta

\- ¡esperen!- grito Rafa haciendo lo mismo que Po

Pero ambos solo pudieron ver a Tigresa y Leo dirigirles una sonrisa a cada uno de sus compañeros

**Minutos después en el palacio...**

Po y Rafael fueron inmediatamente a buscar a Splinter y a Shifu para decirles lo que había pasado y rescatar lo mas rápido que pudieran a ambos lideres...

\- ¡¿que se los llevaron?!- se escucho el grito de Shifu en todo el palacio

\- si maestro y debemos rescatarlos lo mas pronto posible, si llegaran a llevar a Tigresa con destructor...- Po callo cuando pensó en lo que pasaría

\- Rafael, ven tengo que explicarte algo- dijo Splinter a su alumno pero Shifu lo detuvo

\- creo que deberíamos explicarle ambos- dijo Shifu y Po entendio perfectamente a que se referían

\- ¿y que hay de Leo?- pregunto Po, se suponía que les explicarían a ambos

\- a el le explicaremos cuando lo rescatemos y empezaremos el entrenamiento- dijo Splinter seriamente

\- escucha, va a ser algo difícil de comprender pero quiero que pongas atención- dijo Shifu a Rafael

\- todo comenzó hace 24 años...- comenzó a narrar Splinter

_Como ya saben tu y tus hermanos, nosotros somos lo que somos gracias al mutageno, aquella noche nuestra vida cambio para siempre pero también sellamos nuestro destino. Cuando yo era niño escuchaba la historia del otro lado del mundo, china para ser exactos, donde decían que las personas que lo habitaban eran animales "extraordinarios" que podían caminar, hablar, hacer las mismas actividades que los humanos, pero vivian apartados de la gente normal, también escuche la historia de una sabia tortuga que vivía en ese lugar, ella tenia la creencia que dos de sus futuros alumnos serian capaces de controlar los elementos fuego y tierra y junto con otros dos animales "extraordinarios" que controlarían agua y aire acabarían con un ser tan malvado que seria capaz hasta de matar al mas indefenso ser. Según la tortuga, los que controlarían agua y aire no serian como los demás animales "extraordinarios", si no que originalmente serian animales comunes y corrientes pero que por azares del destino se transformarían y serian entrenados por un gran maestro del ninjutsu, vivirían escondiéndose de la gente y conocerían a su enemigo a muy temprana edad..._

_\- _¿somos nosotros, verdad sensei?- pregunto Rafa completamente confundido a lo que Splinter solo asinto y dejo que Shifu continuara...

_Oogway era el nombre de esa sabia tortuga, para ser exactos mi maestro, el sabia que Po y Tigresa serian dos de los elegidos y me mando a adoptar a Tigresa que desde muy pequeña fue abandonada en un orfanato un poco lejos de aquí, pero en territorio chino. El pensó que su predicción era correcta y no habría inconvenientes en el cumplimiento de su visión, hasta que conocio a Tigresa en persona y algo le dio mala espina, me dijo que me retirara y lo dejara a solas con ella, el después de hacerle varias preguntas a la pequeña Tigresa sobre por que se encontraba en un orfanato se dio cuenta que no sabia nada sobre sus padres y decidio tratar de leer su mente, cuando lo hizo se llevo una gran sorpresa, entendio por que le daba mala espina, era nada mas y nada menos que ella no era un animal "extraordinario" de nacimiento si no que al igual que los otros dos elegidos ya existentes en ese entonces fue creada por el mutageno y originalmente era una humana, hija de su mayor enemigo al que tendrían que derrotar y ni ella sabia quien era en realidad... _

_-_ entonces Tigresa es...?- pregunto Rafael dejando el resto de la pregunta en el aire

\- asi es, Tigresa no es un animal "extraordinario" de nacimiento, si no que es un mutante, como tu y Leo- dijo Splinter dejando sorprendido a Rafael

\- un momento, entonces ¿es una mutante?- pregunto Rafa completamente confundido

\- si, ella fue humana por un tiempo muy corto, meses se podría decir- dijo Shifu algo triste- pero ella no lo sabe y tu te quedaras callado o te corto la lengua- dijo Shifu esta vez amenazante

\- eh si, pero no me han terminado de contar la historia- dijo Rafa aun sorprendido por la noticia de que Tigresa era una mutante y para mas sorpresa suya que no lo sabia

\- cierto...

_Regresando unos años atrás, cuando Shifu todavía no adoptaba a Tigresa, yo crecia alegremente en la ciudad de Nueva York, era en ese entonces un jovencito de unos 18 o 20 años casi experto en el ninjutsu, con el paso de los años mi mente se había olvidado completamente de esas historias que hasta en cierto punto me parecían "absurdas", para mi mala suerte mis padres murieron poco tiempo después y al no tener con quien quedarme tuve que hacerme completamente cargo de mi mismo y haci creci y me hice adulto, completamente solo. Como ustedes sabran después paso todo el pleito con destructor, tiempo después compre 4 lindas tortuguitas, me tope con unos tipos raros, para ser mas exactos los craang y al soltar ese liquido extraño llamado mutageno sobre nosotros nos convertimos en lo que somos. Teniendo ya un poco de madures mental decidi llevarlos junto conmigo a las alcantarillas donde viviríamos el resto de nuestras vidas, pero como todo ser vivo teníamos que comer algo asi que decidi salir a buscar alimento, en mi camino confundi una serie de tuneles y termine en las alcantarillas del lugar donde destructor se refugiaba, por un momento pensé en irme, hasta que escuche el llanto de un bebe, pensé que tal vez lo habían secuestrado o estaba herido pero cual fue mi sorpresa al salir de la alcantarilla y asomarme desde una esquina que ahí se encontraba destructor, con su típico traje, sus secuaces a un lado, la serie de armas mas grande que alla visto recargada en una pared y el jugando alegremente con una pequeña bebe de unos cuantos meses en sus brazos, note en su cara por primera vez alegría y amor puro, cosas que le transmitia a esa pequeña criatura que reia sin parar en sus brazos. Debo de admitir que al principio la escena se me hico un poco rara, pero llegue a la conclusión que hasta un ser tan despiadado como el podía amar algo de verdad, lo primero que me vino a la mente fue que talvez había robado al bebe, o era de alguna amante que hubiera tenido y decidi verla mas de cerca cuando me asegure que la había dejado en su cuna para irse a atender su asuntos, comprobé que era de el al ver el gran parecido que tenia con su padre y por un momento me llego a la cabeza el recuerdo de las viejas historias sobre el otro lado del mundo, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para recordar ya que destructor se acercaba, me aleje lo mas rápido que pude y me quede a observar en una esquina, me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que los secuaces de destructor traían un gran bote de ese liquido que nos había transformado a mi y a ustedes, y mas aun fue mi sorpresa al presenciar como por un descuido de destructor la pequeña bebe se escapo de su cuna y empujo a los que cargaban ese extraño liquido verde haciendo que el bote callera al suelo al mismo tiempo que también caia en la pequeña bebe. En el momento en el que vi la escena me dieron ganas de correr lo mas rápido que podía para intentar salvar a esa pequeña criatura pero si lo hacia me descubrirían y aun tenia que cuidar a ustedes... solo pude escuchar el grito mas fuerte que nunca en mi vida había escuchado proveniente de destructor y los incesables llantos de aquella hermosa bebe... cuando por fin deje de escuchar aquellos llantos decidi ver en que se había convertido, yo me imaginaba que de aquella bebe no quedaría ni la sombra mas remota, pero me equivoque, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a una pequeña cachorro de tigre tirada en el suelo, con un abundante pelaje color naranja brillante, con las líneas negras características del tigre bien definidas y también unas pequeñas garras y colmillos... lo único que sobrevivio al cambio tal radical producido por el mutageno fueron esos ojos color escarlata-ambar, que brillaban aun mas que la primera vez que los vi. Inmediatamente pensé que destructor la mataria o algo por el estilo, pero no fue haci, al contrario, la recogio del suelo y con una sonrisa le dijo "no te preocupes, siempre estare aquí contigo". Por un pequeño instante pensé que esa niña era la clave para ablandar el corazón de destructor pero después pensé "tal vez esa pequeña siga el camino de su padre o será despreciada por la sociedad", entonces en ese momento tome una decisión que cambio todo el curso de una historia, decidi llevarla esa misma noche conmigo, recuerdo que por un momento me arrepentí al escuchar un doloroso grito proveniente de destructor, pero decidi continuar mi camino..._

_-_entonces si te la llevaste contigo ¿por que no crecio con nosotros?- pregunto Rafa aun mas confundido, le hubiera encantado tener una hermana como Tigresa

\- era algo complicado, tenia que mantenerlos a ustedes y ella no era un cachorro cualquiera, si no un cachorro de tigre y eso dejaba que pensar- dijo Splinter recordando aquellos momentos- en fin, la historia no termina ahí...

_Llegando a casa acomode a los cinco en un pequeño cobertor y empeze a meditar mi decisión, Tigresa era un cachorro de tigre y eso me daba un poco de desconfianza, además del hecho que ya tenia suficientes bocas que alimentar, en ese momento recorde una vez mas las historias del otro lado del mundo y una idea llego a mi cabeza... viajar con ustedes cinco y dejar a Tigresa en un lugar donde supiera que no le faltaría nada, y haci empezó un largo viaje hacia lo desconocido. Pasaban los días, cada vez nos acercábamos mas a nuestro destino y para mi mala suerte empezaba a encariñarme con la pequeña. Una noche se me ocurrio que deberían tener nombres, a la mayor de las tortugas le puse Leonardo, al que seguía Rafael, al siguiente Donatello y al mas pequeño Miguel Angel, cuando fue el turno de esa pequeña cachorra fue un poco mas difícil tomar una decisión, quería que su nombre encajara con ella y fuera fácil de recordar para quien la conociera, tenia que ser un nombre poco común, y decidi que se llamaría Ambar por el color de sus ojos, ya que ponerle escarlata se oiría un poco raro. Finalmente llegue a las fronteras de China y no fue muy difícil entrar, ya que pensaron que al igual que ellos eramos animales extraordinarios, cuando entre quede totalmente sorprendido, era un lugar donde varias especies como patos, cerdos, y hasta aves podían caminar, hablar, entender y comportarse como un humano. Pense que podríamos quedarnos ahí, pero inmediatamente rechace esa idea, simplemente no. Al llegar no nos quedamos mucho tiempo, en cuanto vi un orfanatorio no dude ni un segundo en dejarla ahí, pensé que seria fácil, pero al acercarme a ese lugar con mi pequeña Ambar en mis brazos el corazón se me caia a pedazos, medite unos segundos mi decisión, con un poco de esfuerzo podría mantener a cinco, sin embargo algo en lo profundo de mi alma me decía que tenia que dejar ahí a la pequeña, y que podría tener una vida mejor, y claro, mejores oportunidades. _

**\- **y la deje allí- dijo Splinter un poco pensativo por ese recuerdo

\- ¿como? ¿entonces como es que llego aquí?- pregunto Rafael aun mas confundido que hace algunos minutos- y si la llamaste Ambar ¿por que ahora le dicen Tigresa?

\- creo que ahora me toca a mi querido amigo- dijo Shifu recibiendo solo un asentimiento por parte de Splinter

\- ahí es cuando Oogwaey supo que uno de los elegidos estaba cerca...

_Era un dia normal, al menos eso creía yo, ya que en cuanto estuve despierto Oogwaey me mando a llamar, acudi lo mas rápido que pude, al llegar a sus aposentos el me dijo que sentía en su corazón que uno de los elegidos estaba cerca, me dijo que no me retirara y el con un poco de meditación logro localizar el paradero del elegido. En cuanto lo supo me mando hacia alla, se me hizo un poco raro al principio ya que según Oogwaey tenia que ir aun orfanato, el orfanato de Bao Gu y yo suponía que el elegido seria ya un adulto no un niño, o mas bien niña, ya que al llegar pregunte si no habían recibido a un bebe recientemente, su respuesta fue "claro, apenas hace unas semanas dejaron en la puerta a una cachorra", inmediatamente pregunte si me permitirían verla y su respuesta en verdad me dejo confundido "claro maestro Shifu, pero debo de advertirle que su especie no será de mucho agrado para usted, al menos después del incidente que me entere que hubo con su hijo adoptivo Tai Lung", en ese momento quede casi paralizado ¿es que acaso era una cachorra de Leopardo de las nieves?, por un momento el miedo se apodero de mi ¿y si se repetia la misma historia? ¿y si había oscuridad en su corazón como en el de Tai Lung?, esa y mil preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza hasta que llegamos al cuarto para casi recién nacidos, yo la reconoci casi al instante en el que entre, se lograba diferenciar entre solo pequeños conejitos y cerditos, al llegar a su lugar correspondiente me sorprendio ver a una cachorra de tigre que hasta ese momento pensé que ya no existían, según varias noticias se habían extinguido hace ya varios años e inmediatamente supe que ella era la indicada, tal y como lo dijo Oogwaey antes de que partiera "en cuanto la veas sabras que es ella"._

_Al llegar al palacio Oogwaey solo asintió dándome a entender que ella era una de los elegidos, pero también me dijo que había algo raro en ella, me pidió que me retirara y asi lo hice. Después de un rato Oogwaey salio con la pequeña en brazos y me conto lo que había visto, yo algo sorprendido pregunte si no había ningún error, el de inmediato me dijo que no "cuando estuve dentro de la mente de Ambar sus recuerdos se abrieron ante mi, vi a una pequeña bebe humana en brazos de nuestro futuro enemigo, también pude observar a una rata mutante de nombre Splinter y otras cuatro tortugas bebes de las cuales dos son elegidos, pude ver el incidente de aquel extraño liquido llamado mutageno y ver como la pequeña se convertia en lo que es ahora" decía Oogwaey acariciando con mimo la cabeza de la pequeña, "no quiero que la llames Ambar, eso pondría en peligro a todo el destino, quiero que ella sepa quien es en cuanto yo muera, de ahora en adelante se le llamara Tigresa". Yo obedeci y nunca le llame Ambar, la entrene e inculque en ella la responsabilidad, la nobleza, el control y todo lo que para mi punto de vista no había enseñado a Tai Lung, mi primer hijo adoptivo, hasta que un dia cuando ella tenia entre cinco o seis años, alguien toco en las puertas del palacio, alguien de nombre Splinter según Zeng, pensé en no abrir pero Oogwaey me dijo que lo hiciera, que esa persona sabia toda la historia de Tigresa y también la leyenda de su visión, al escuchar las palabras de mi maestro inmediatamente fui a abrirle y me sorprendio ver a una rata de gran tamaño. Oogwaey saludo a ese extraño por su nombre lo cual le sorprendio un poco por lo que pude notar en su expresión y pregunto por una pequeña de nombre Ambar, yo le dije que la habíamos adoptado y no la llamara por su nombre, si no por Tigresa, mi maestro me dijo que los dejara a solas para que pudiera explicarle, por lo que yo vi le costo trabajo creerlo, que de la noche a la mañana te dijeran que dos de tus "hijos" eran los elegidos y tenían el don de controlar agua y aire no era algo muy fácil de asimilar, finalmente el lo acepto y pidió ver a Tigresa, lo conduje a donde ella se encontraba y en cuanto la vio corrió a darle un abrazo, a lo que Tigresa solo me pregunto "maestro ¿Quién es este señor?, Oogwaey y yo le dijimos que era un muy buen amigo nuestro y bastaron esas palabras para que ella correspondiera el abrazo. Paso el tiempo y Tigresa fue creciendo con las visitas constantes de Splinter, al que ya consideraba como un tio, un abuelo o hasta podría decirse un padre, a pesar de que me volvi un gran amigo de el a veces le tenia envidia por que Tigresa le tenia mas cariño a el que a mi aunque ya reflexionando me di cuenta que el error no era de Splinter o de Tigresa si no mio, por nunca darle el cariño que le tuve que haber dado, me enfoque tanto en no crear otra Tai Lung, que nunca me pude ganar su cariño, solo la converti en alguien fría y reservada que muy pocas veces abria sus sentimientos a otras personas que no fueran Oogwaey al que también consideraba un gran amigo, a Splinter y mas adelante un poco a Víbora, incluso a veces pensé que hice que ella cerrara su corazón para no sentir cariño por nadie que no fueran ellos. Oogwaey aquella vez que escogio a Po como guerrero dragon cuando ya había derrotado a Tai Lung, encontré una carta en su cuarto en la que me decía que Po era el elegido que faltaba, que a el le correspondia controlar tierra y debía decirles ya a Tigresa y a Po sobre quienes eran el realidad y llevaría la responsabilidad de entrenarlos._

_Aun bastante sorprendido por la noticia llame a Po y a Tigresa para explicarles toda la situación aunque me reserve la parte del pasado de Tigresa, nunca le dije que era hija, de pues, nuestro enemigo y tampoco que había sido una humana originalmente y tampoco como llego al orfanato, quien la había traido ni su verdadero nombre. Debo de admitir que me costo mucho trabajo entrenarlos, en mayor parte a Tigresa, ya que a pesar de su habilidad para controlar su elemento aun mas grande que la de Po no podía controlarse debido a que la muerte de Oogwaey la había afectado y ahora las escasas visitas de Splinter le confundían había dejado de ir a partir del primer alumno que llego al palacio, en este caso víbora, aunque yo sabia que la razón era que no quería ser conocido por los demás no podía decírsela a Tigresa y la situación se complicaba aun mas por que a pesar que Tigresa había aceptado Po, aun no podía verlo ni en pintura y eso hacia que Po también se desconcentrara aunque nunca supe por que le afectaba tanto._

**\- **entonces Tigresa se llama Ambar en realidad ¿no?- pregunto Rafael aun sin poder creer del todo la historia y un poco enredado

\- si, pero recuerda que ella no sabe nada de su pasado asi que si le dices algo le ayudare a Shifu a arrancarte la lengua- dijo Po con tono amenazante, ya que si Tigresa se enteraba podría perderla

\- un momento! ¡¿Tigresa es hija de...- iba a hablar Rafael pero Splinter lo cayo

\- shhh, alguien podría oírte, y si, si es su hija- dijo reprendiendolo

\- no puedo creerlo ¿Cómo le pueden ocultar algo asi?- pregunto Rafael algo enojado

\- a mi ni me veas, me acabo de enterar apenas un dia o dos- dijo Po a modo de defensa- además, quize decirle, pero los craang se la llevaron- dijo esta vez ganándose las miradas furiosas de Shifu y Splinter

\- ¡¿sabes que hubiera pasado si le hubieras dicho?!- le pregunto Shifu en un grito

\- le hubiera dicho la verdad y tal vez ahora no estuviéramos en el riesgo de perderla de verdad- dijo Po respondiéndole a Shifu de mal modo

\- Po tiene razón, si los craang la llevan con destructor ya que están aliados el no dudara en decirle- dijo Rafael enojado con ambos maestros por ocultar una verdad asi de grande

\- eso no pasara por que la rescataremos- dijo Shifu viendo a Splinter

\- y no le diremos nada cuando lo hallamos hecho- completo Splinter

\- ¿como? ¿no le piensan decir nunca?- preguntaron Rafa y Po al unisono

\- exacto- dijo Shifu dándose la vuelta para ir a meditar

\- ¿y meditando Tigresa volverá?- pregunto Po desesperado

\- trato de allar su ubicación panda- dijo Shifu sin siquiera voltear a verlo

\- al menos esta con Leonardo, eso me da un poco de tranquilidad- dijo Splinter uniéndose a la meditación de Shifu

\- ¿Qué le tranquiliza maestro? ¡pero si cuando toca a Tigresa le hace daño!- grito Rafael aun mas nervioso al recordar esa parte

\- ya lo se , pero tanto como Tigresa y Leonardo tiene los elementos mas fuertes, la diferencia es que Tigresa lo sabe manejar y el no- dijo Splinter tranquilamente

\- no se ustedes, pero en cuanto esto acabe quiero aprender a manejar mi elemento- dijo Rafael decidido, ya que era una gran debilidad para el tener un poder asi y no poder usarlo

\- claro que lo aprenderás a usar, ya que esta no es la batalla final- dijo Shifu tratando de allar la ubicación de Tigresa y Leo

**A las orillas de China...**

\- ¿a donde crees que nos lleven?- pregunto Tigresa algo nerviosa

\- no lo se, solo espero que no nos lleven con destructor- dijo Leo nervioso al igual que Tigresa

\- tranquilo, se que nos podemos defender- dijo Tigresa tratando de darle animos

\- es que no conoces como es destructor, nos costara un gran trabajo escapar y no quiero que te hagan daño- dijo Leo seriamente

\- eres un tonto Leonardo- dijo Tigresa dejando confundido a Leo

\- ¿por que?- pregunto confundido de algún modo sus palabras le dolieron

\- por que tu te pudiste haber quedado y no estarías en riesgo de que morir- dijo Tigresa viéndolo fijamente a los ojos

\- jeje en verdad que eres necia- dijo Leo acariciando su mejilla

\- ¿necia? ¿por que?- pregunto Tigresa con la intención de ladear la cabeza por lo calido de esa caricia pero se regaño a si misma por la idea y se aparto

\- por que cuantas veces te tengo que decir que vine por que no quiero que te pase algo?- pregunto Leo sonriendo, aun seguía confundido por lo que había dicho inconsientemente en la batalla contra los craang "por eso me enamore de ti" ¿por que había dicho eso? ¿era verdad? ¿por que rayos se perdia en los ojos de Tigresa? esa y mil preguntas rondaban su cabeza y ella lo noto

\- Leo ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto Tigresa al ver el repentino cambio de Leo

\- ¿eh? nada- contesto Leo algo rojo "¿que rayos me pasa?"

\- no te creo, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Tigresa poniendo su mano en el hombro de Leo pero repentinamente le dolio el contacto y el lo noto

\- ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Leo preocupado al ver a Tigresa agarrar su mano con la sana

\- me dolio y esta vez mucho el contacto contigo- dijo Tigresa con los ojos cerrados

\- pero si ya no te había afectado- dijo Leo confundido, en ese momento quiso acariciar su cabeza pero se detuvo al sentir que algo le dolia en la mano

\- ¿Leo?- pregunto Tigresa viéndolo preocupada- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto acercándose a el

\- a mi también me dolio cuando intente tocarte- dijo Leo volteando a verla

\- pero se supone que eso no pasaría hasta que ocuparas por primera vez tu poder- dijo Tigresa recordando la explicación de Shifu

\- no lo se, pero creo que hemos llegado- dijo Leo asomándose por una ventana

\- ¿conoces este lugar?- pregunto Tigresa asomándose por la otra ventana

\- no, pero te puedo decir que parece un tipo de base craang- dijo Leo viendo detenidamente las estructuras

\- ¿y para que querían traerme aquí?- pregunto Tigresa con un poco de miedo en la voz, y Leo se dio cuenta de eso

\- no lo se, pero recuerda que no voy a dejar que nada te pase- dijo Leo mirándola a modo de comprensión

\- ¿piensas que tengo miedo?- pregunto Tigresa retadoramente

\- claro que si- dijo Leo con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- claro que no, recuerda que soy TIGRESA la líder de los cinco furiosos , fuerte, seria y disiplinada- dijo Tigresa a modo de recordatorio, le hacia sentir débil pensar que se veía con miedo, y aunque su actitud hubiera cambiado con la llegada de Po lo orgullosa nadie se lo quitaría

\- y yo líder de la tercia de tarados que ya conociste y por cierto un líder por exelencia- dijo Leo juguetonamente

\- claro- dijo Tigresa con una gran sonrisa, esa tortuga en verdad la hacia reir aunque sabia que algo había empezado a sentir por el y no sabia que era ¿amor? ¿cariño? ¿amistad? no, en verdad sus sentimientos eran confusos, pero para eso ya había endurecido su corazón y no iba a permitir que un sentimiento asi la hiciera débil

\- jeje me gusta tu eh... sonrisa- dijo Leo algo dudoso y completamente rojo

\- y a mi tus ojos- dijo Tigresa inconsientemente y al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se puso tan roja que su pelaje no lo disimulo

\- Tigresa ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Leo no muy convencido de su idea

\- ¿que?-

\- ¿tu quieres a P...- iba a preguntar Leo pero no pudo debido a que la puerta de la camioneta se abrió con un gran puertazo y lo que vio lo dejo completamente asustado...

\- ¡¿Karai?!-

**Bueno hasta aqui acaba el capitulo, lo se creo que hice muyyyyy larga la explicación de Shifu y Splinter jeje pero es que me inspire XD**

**Espero les guste, no olviden dejar sus reviews...hasta el próximo capitulo, bye!**

**ATT: _Nadia Sakura_**


	5. Capitulo 5: Conociendo al enemigo

**Capitulo 5: Conociendo al enemigo **

Una gran sorpresa, no había otras palabras para definir los sentimientos que tubo al ver a Karai ahí parada enfrente de el y Tigresa, aunque ese sentimiento no duro mucho tiempo ya que pensándolo bien si ella estaba ahí eso significaba que destructor también.

\- vaya, vaya, vaya, cuanto tiempo sin verte Leo- dijo Karai recargada en la puerta de la camioneta- ¿y tus hermanos?- pregunto fingiendo curiosidad

\- ellos no tiene nada que ver aquí- dijo Leo secamente

\- pero que modales ni un saludo- dijo Karai burlonamente- y veo que tienes compañía ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto esta ves con verdadera curiosidad

\- es una amiga- dijo Leo parándose de manera protectora enfrente de Tigresa y Karai lo noto

\- vaya, mucho gusto ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Karai con un poco de celos a Tigresa quien solo la veía y examinaba con la mirada

\- no tengo por que contestar a tu pregunta- dijo Tigresa a la defensiva, definitivamente no le había caído bien

\- hum que lastima- dijo Karai sacando una de sus armas, y Leo se dio cuenta de sus intenciones

\- no te atrevas Karai- dijo Leo desenfundando sus katanas

\- como que muy protector con ella ¿no Leo?- pregunto esta vez algo enojada

\- ella es mi amiga, y no voy a dejar que la lastimes- dijo Leo apuntando hacia ella con su katana

\- dejala Leo- dijo Tigresa firmemente- no vale la pena enojarse por nada- dijo viendo a Karai a los ojos como retándola, Leo pensó que Tigresa tenia razón hasta que se dio cuenta de su mirada, una mirada de reto y solo alcanzo a decir un "no Tigresa" de la manera mas calmada que pudo

\- veamos que tan buena eres- dijo Karai lanzándose contra Tigresa quien con solo un movimiento de manos la envolvió en fuego pero que no quemaba

\- escucha, con un solo movimiento de manos puedo hacer que este fuego queme de verdad, así que tu decides- dijo Tigresa con una mirada tan fría que esta hizo a Leo preguntarse si esa era la Tigresa que conocía

\- ¡¿pero como?!- pregunto Karai totalmente sorprendida

\- será mejor que no sepas quien soy- dijo Tigresa maliciosamente, por un momento empezó a disfrutar asustar a Karai e incluso pensó en lo bien que se sentiría hacerla sufrir, pero reacciono y deshizo las llamas que la envolvían para quedarse en un estado parecido al trance

\- los craang quieren que los lleve con ellos- dijo Karai cortante sin decir una sola palabra aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo de rabia ya tendría su oportunidad para vengarse

\- ¿estas bien?- pregunto Leo inmediatamente sin hacerle caso a Karai mientras recogia a Tigresa de manera rápida antes de que el contacto les empezara a hacer daño

\- si, solo que por un momento...- iba a decir Tigresa pero se arrepintió, no quería preocupar a Leo y pensaba que lo sucedido había sido un pequeño incidente- no pasa nada- dijo esta vez cortante mientras caminaba para seguir a karai

\- mmm ok- dijo Leo algo dudoso mientras seguía a Tigresa, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta era que Karai lo veía de reojo algo molesta y preguntándose mil veces en su cabeza ¿Quién es ella? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿de donde la conocio? y sobre todo ¿Qué hace Leo aquí en China?

\- aquí están- dijo Karai a los craang cuando llegaron a un cuarto algo extraño

\- dejar a los sujetos a donde craang dijo que dejaran a los sujetos- dijo uno de los tantos ahí presentes

\- por supuesto- dijo Karai maliciosamente mientras conducia a Leo y a Tigresa a un circulo rojo y activaban una barrera al rededor de este impidiendo que Tigresa y Leo escaparan

\- todos suyos- dijo Karai con una sonrisa satisfecha

\- que gran amiga resultaste ser Karai- dijo Leo detrás de la barrera algo molesto aunque por alguna razón ya no le importaba la amistad de aquella asesina a la que pensó amar y si la situación lo requería dar hasta su ultimo aliento por ella

\- Leo debes de entender que yo pertenezco aquí y esto es lo que soy y seguire siendo, además veo que ya tienes una amiga nueva- dijo Karai en la ultima parte algo molesta

\- de todas formas Karai, antes me importaba lo que decias y estaba dispuesto a dar lo que fuera por ti, pero ahora tengo cosas mas importantes y creme que tu amistad no es una de ellas- dijo Leo sin ser consiente de que sus palabras lastimaron a Karai

\- pues alla tu, de todos modos sabemos que lo nuestro no fue solo amistad- dijo ella aguantando las ganas de llorar pero no podía humillarse a si misma de ese modo

\- lo que alla sido ya fue Karai, ahora me queda claro que nunca vas a cambiar- dijo Leo secamente para darse la vuelta y caminar para el otro lado del circulo (ya que este era bastante grande)

Karai solo guardo silencio, algo en ella le decía que Leo tenia razón, pero no estaba lo suficientemente concentrada como para pensar en eso, ya que casi toda su atención estaba fijada en esa felina de ojos ambar. Según sus informes no se había enterado de una mutacion de tigre o de algún accidente que se hubiera sucedido y eso la dejaba muy confundida, pero no solo eso, si no que veía con dolor y ¿por que no? también rabia como Leo la miraba de una forma muy extraña para su opinión, no era de esas miradas normales si no que esta era una mas atenta, esta demostraba cariño y ¿amor?, después de todos esos pensamientos solo unas cuantas palabras salieron de su boca antes de irse...

\- tu me quitaste a Leo- dijo Karai en un susurro mientras apretaba los dientes y caminaba a paso veloz- y lo voy a recuperar o si no te arrepentiras maldita felina- dijo Karai para abandonar la sala

**En el palacio..**

\- maestro Shifu ¿ya averiguo donde se encuentra Tigresa?- pregunto Po preocupado

\- ejem ¿y que hay de Leo?- pregunto Rafael a Po un poco molesto por su "ignorancia"

\- Rafael en estos momentos me viene valiendo Leo- dijo Po como si nada

\- idiota- susurro Rafael por lo bajo

\- mas respeto Rafael- dijo Splinter corrigiéndolo

\- maestro sin ofender pero no me puede pedir que le tenga respeto a... esto- dijo Rafael viendo a Po despectivamente

\- pues esto va hacer que te arrepientas de tus palabras- dijo Po a punto de lanzarse encima de Rafa y el ya había sacado sus sais cuando...

\- ay ya, ya, ya entedimos- dijo Po mientras Shifu lo jalaba de la oreja y sonreía satisfecho

\- jajaja- se seria Rafael pero... ahh!- grito por el dolor del pellisco de Splinter

\- no es tiempo de pelear que hay que ir por Leo y Tigresa- dijo Splinter comenzando a caminar hacia la salida

\- ¿ya tan rápido los localizaron?- pregunto Rafael asombrado mientras se tallaba el brazo

\- si, y ahora hay que ir lo mas rápido que podamos- dijo Shifu mientras se llevaba con el algunas armas fáciles de cargar

\- ellos están con...?-

\- si, pero Tigresa aun no es llevaba con destructor- dijo Splinter seriamente

\- aun hay esperanza- dijo Shifu caminando hacia la puerta del palacio junto con Splinter

\- ¿saben que Tigresa merece saber la verdad, no?- pregunto Po algo molesto- y que algún dia, presiento no muy lejano, se enterara- dijo esta vez preocupado por la reacción que pudiera tener

\- ya lo sabemos joven guerrero, pero aun no es el momento- dijo Splinter sabiamente

\- aaa bueno, pero solo dos cosas- dijo Po algo incomodo- primera, deberían decírselo lo mas pronto posible y segunda, ahorrese la formalidad, puede llamarme Po- dijo mostrando una sonrisa algo "incomoda" a lo que Splinter solo rio ligeramente y continuaron con su camino...

**En las instalaciones del Crang...**

\- Leo, ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto Tigresa algo extrañada por el comportamiento de su amigo

\- no es nada, es solo que...- callo un momento, no sabia si era el momento adecuado para hablar sobre un tema asi- ¿viste a la chica con la que estaba hablando, con la que peleaste?- pregunto decidiendo contarle

\- si ¿Qué pasa con ella?- pregunto Tigresa confundida

\- es alguien importante para mi...o mas bien era alguien importante para mi- dijo Leo con la mirada clavada en el suelo

\- ¿y por que ya no lo es mas?- pregunto Tigresa completamente extrañada, podía ver como le dolia la situación a Leo y si quería estar con ella ¿por que no? aunque debía de admitir que eso le causaba tristeza y no sabia el por que

\- es mala Tigresa, le eh insistido mucho que deje al clan del pie, que cambie de vida- dijo Leo con la mirada gacha- pero ya es pasado- dijo esta vez algo decidido

\- puedo ver en tu mirada que no es pasado- dijo Tigresa captando especial atención de Leo- te duele- dijo Tigresa haciendo que Leo se acercara a ella rápidamente

\- ahora me interesa mas otra persona- dijo Leo a poca distancia de ella fijando su mirada en la de ella, esos ojos ambarinos que lo hipnotizaban

\- ¿y quien es?- pregunto Tigresa viendo fijamente esos dos mares azules que hacían que se perdiera

\- es algo que no puedo decir- dijo Leo sin dejar de mirarla

\- ¿y por que no?- pregunto Tigresa con una voz que imploraba una respuesta

\- es algo que no se dice con palabras- dijo Leo acercándose mas a ella pero...

\- activen los circuitos...solo para la felina- dijo Karai al crang, se encontraban desde arriba viendo la escena pero Karai no iba a permitir que eso pasara y haría sufrir a Leo por eso

\- activando circuitos- dijo un crang mientras accionaba una palacanca

\- aahhh!- grito Tigresa del dolor mientras se separaba de Leo

\- Tigresa! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- pregunto Leo preocupado mientras ayudaba a que se parara ignorando el dolor que sentía al tocarla

\- sentí como una carga eléctrica- dijo Tigresa con la respiración agitada

\- ¿carga eléctrica?- pregunto Leo preocupado- pero quien?... Karai- dijo reaccionando al instante con un gran enojo

\- otra- dijo Karai desde arriba y veía como el crang mandaba otra descarga

\- aahhhh!- volvió a gritar Tigresa mientras caia otra vez al suelo incada

\- ¡vasta Karai!- grito Leo con un gran enojo que nunca había visto, tan grande que hizo que su poder se activara rodeándolo de agua que corria a grandes cantidades a su alrededor y el ni cuenta se había dado, solo le importaba sacar a Tigresa de ahí

\- ¡¿que?! ¡¿tu también Leo?!- pregunto Karai desde arriba con la mirada de sorpresa mas grande de toda su vida

\- ¡no vuelvas a lastimar a Tigresa! ¡¿me entiendes?!- grito Leo lanzando inconsientemente toda esa agua contra la capa que protegía el circulo y sus ojos se volvían negros completamente

\- ¡¿pero que demo..?!- iba a decir Karai pero se sorprendio al ver que Tigresa se paraba rápidamente y lanzaba fuego contra el agua haciendo que se evaporara

\- no Leo, contrólate por favor- dijo Tigresa hablándole preocupadamente, había visto su cambio de color de ojos y sabia lo que significaba, Leo en cuanto escucho su voz se calmo y sus ojos volvieron a ser color azul

\- ¿Qué me paso?- pregunto Leo preocupadamente pero en cuestión de segundos lo recordó todo

\- Leo has activado tu poder, debes procurar controlarte- dijo Tigresa completamente preocupada

\- no voy a dejar que te lastimen mas- dijo Leo parándose algo enojado

\- quiero que activen otro circulo, separen a Leo de ella- dijo Karai inmediatamente después de haber reaccionado

\- señorita Karai, destructor ordeno que llevara a Ambar ante el- dijo uno de los miembros del clan

\- con que se llama Ambar... en seguida la llevo- dijo Karai maliciosamente mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras

\- Leo, ya no lo intentes solo conseguiras hacerte daño- dijo Tigresa al ver que intentaba romper la barrera con sus katanas

\- no es necesario que sigas Leonardo- dijo Karai llegando a la barrera con un tono de voz indiferente

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Karai?- pregunto Leo caminando hacia ella hasta quedar de frente

\- vine por Ambar- dijo Karai firme sin dejar doblegarse ante la mirada de odio de Leo

\- ¿Ambar?- pregunto confundido Leo

\- si, vine por ella- dijo Karai viendo a Tigresa

\- no pienso ir contigo Karai y no me llamo Ambar- dijo Tigresa reteniendo las ganas de echar fuego con todas sus fuerzas contra la barrera

\- ¿a no? ¿entonces como?- pregunto Karai burlonamente

\- si tanto quieres saber me llamo Tigresa no "Ambar"- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de "muerete"

\- aja lo que tu digas, de todos modos no importa "Tigresa", vengo a llevarte con destructor- dijo esta vez con malicia en su voz

\- ni creas que voy a dejar que la lleves con el- dijo Leo interponiéndose entre Tigresa y Karai

\- no te estoy preguntando Leo- dijo Karai viendo desafiante a los ojos

\- ire- dijo Tigresa en seco

\- ¿eh?- pregunto Leo confundido

\- tengo que ir, algo me dice que lo haga- dijo Tigresa con una mano en su pecho- es solo que la sensación de siempre haber querido conocer a destructor es algo confusa- dijo bajando su mano y viendo fijamente a Leo para decir decidida- voy a ir- dijo Tigresa haciendo a un lado a Leo para pararse enfrente de Karai- llévame con destructor-

\- a la orden- dijo Karai burlonamente mientras desactivaba la barrera

\- ¡NO TIGRESA!- grito Leo corriendo hacia ella pero lo envolvió en una gran bola de fuego que no quemaba para que no pudiera impedírselo

\- lo siento Leo- dijo Tigresa un poco seria- adiós- dijo saliendo del circulo

\- ¡NO TIGRESA! ¡NO SABES LO QUE HACES!- gritaba un angustiado Leo pero fue en vano, solo pudo ver como se alejaba con Karai y sufrir el enojo de no poder hacer nada

**Con Karai y Tigresa...**

\- y dime ¿desde cuando se conocen Leo y tu?- pregunto Karai tratando de entablar conversación con ella

\- pensé que no te interesaba- contesto Tigresa sin siquiera voltear a verla

\- vaya, pero que modales- dijo Karai fingiendo indignación

\- ¿por que lastimas a Leo?- pegunto Tigresa ignorando las palabras de Karai

\- yo no lo hago sufrir- dijo Karai cambiando su cara por un semblante serio- el no quizo aceptarme tal y como era- dijo esta vez con un poco de furia contenida

\- el te quiere- dijo Tigresa suavizando un poco su actitud

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Karai algo sorprendida

\- le duele no tenerte- dijo Tigresa esta vez algo triste- lo pude ver en su mirada-

\- ¿lo pudiste ver en su mirada? ¿a que te refieres con eso?- pregunto esta vez confundida

\- ¿viste que puedo crear y controlar fuego no?- pregunto Tigresa a Karai, esta solo asintió- veras esto pocos lo saben, solo mi maestro para ser exactos, yo puedo ver los sentimientos a través de los ojos de las personas, no siempre me resulta fácil de hacer ya que hay quienes son muy difíciles para ver sus mentes, de hecho para evitarme problemas le pedi a mi maestro que me ayudara a bloquear ese don y asi lo hice pero en ocasiones muy raras puedo ver repentinamente los sentimientos pero a los segundos se vuelve a bloquear- dijo terminando su relato

\- ¿y por que bloquear un don tan...hermoso?- pregunto Karai sin saber como definir con la palabra exacta

\- hay cosas que es mejor no saber- dijo Tigresa sin saber muy bien por que decidio bloquear ese don

\- ¿sabes algo?, no eres tan radical como pareces- dijo Karai un poco apenada, esa mutante le empezaba a caer bien y ¡era su enemiga!

\- ¿por que todos me dicen lo mismo?- pregunto Tigresa algo fastidiada en voz baja

\- aun asi no me has dicho de donde conoces a Leo- dijo Karai recordando como había iniciado la conversación

\- hace unos cuantos días, tal vez una semana- dijo Tigresa haciendo cálculos

\- wuao, ¿tan poco tiempo?- pregunto Karai algo sorprendida, a lo que Tigresa asintió- para conocerse en tampoco tiempo se encariño bastante rápido contigo-

\- jeje digamos que si- dijo Tigresa levemente sonrojada

\- te gusta- dijo Karai segura de lo que decía

\- claro que no- dijo Tigresa esta vez completamente roja

\- no te estoy preguntando, el te gusta- dijo Karai sin esperar respuesta- y tu a el- dijo esta vez viéndola a los ojos seriamente

\- no me gusta y yo no le gusto- dijo Tigresa aguantando las ganas de "abrir su corazón" a una posibilidad

\- deberías de darte cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde, te lo digo por experiencia- dijo Karai algo triste

\- haber un momento- dijo Tigresa reaccionando- tu me trajiste a ver a destructor, no a hablar sobre un tema tan tonto como el amor ¿Cómo madres llegamos a esto?- pregunto Tigresa algo enojada, ella misma había entablado una conversación por asi decirlo con el enemigo y de un tema tan "adsurdo" para ella

\- no te preocupes, hemos llegado- dijo Karai abriendo la amplia puerta para entrar a un cuarto bastante amplio repleto de armas

\- padre aquí esta Ambar- dijo Karai haciendo una reverencia

-_¡¿padre?!-_ se pregunto para sus adentros bastante sorprendida

\- gracias Karai, por favor toma aciento- dijo destructor bastante amable para sorpresa de Karai, ella pensaba que le pediría que se retirara como era costumbre

\- si padre- dijo algo confundida

\- tu eres destructor ¿cierto?- pregunto Tigresa con algo de ¿alegría? o ¿enojo?, tal vez ¿curiosidad?, ella no lo sabia, de un momento a otro era un mar de sentimientos y _tal vez _pronto sabría el porque..

\- ¿Ambar? ¿eres tu?- pregunto destructor incrédulo mientras acariciaba su mejilla

\- yo no me llamo Ambar- dijo Tigresa haciendo a un lado la mano de el con un poco de fuerza pero por un momento dudo, en ese momento destructor supo que en verdad era ella, su forma de ser, su fuerte carácter uno que inspiraría miedo hasta el mas fuerte y esas dos gemas que tenia por ojos, era ella...

\- hija...

* * *

**_Hola! hasta aquí termina el capitulo, espero les alla gustado y..._**

**_¿Qué pasara con Tigresa?_**

**_¿Cuál será su reacción?_**

**_¿llegaran a tiempo Po y los demás? ¿y que pasara con Leo?_**

**_¿Qué hara destructor?_**

**_También quiero darles las gracias por sus reviews:_**

**_nalaks: jeje ok, ojala te guste el capitulo ;)_**

**_pauli2000: que bueno que te haya gustado y en cuanto a las parejas todavía no se si voy a poner a Tigresa y Leo, a Tigresa y Po, o a Tigresa y Rafa, ojala y te guste el cap. :)_**

**_Y una pregunta antes de irme ¿a que pareja prefieren ustedes; TigresaxPo, TigresaxLeo, o TigresaxRaph?_**

**_Hasta la próxima actualización, bye ;)_**

**_ATT: NADIA SAKURA _**


	6. La Realidad La Mitad De Un Sueño

_**Hola! Lo se, esta vez en verdad me eh tardado en actualizar, lo siento mucho si los hice esperar demasiado, estuve esperando estas vacaciones para poder subir varios capítulos...gracias por su revierws y espero les guste este capitulo...**_

**Capitulo 6: La Realidad... La Mitad De Un Sueño.**

Corrian lo mas rápido que podían. Después de esa "pequeña visión" que había tenido Shifu ya no sabían que esperar...

\- maestro, si seguimos a este paso, ¿cree que llegaremos a tiempo?- pregunto Po mientras corria lo mas rápido que podía

\- no lo se Po, probablemente a este paso lleguemos cuando Leo active su poder- decía el alterado maestro

\- sigo impresionado Shifu- dijo Splinter mientras brincaba y esquivaba piedras en el camino

\- ¿por que?- pregunto Shifu sin entender a su amigo

\- por la visión del futuro tan clara y precisa que tuviste- dijo Splinter seriamente

\- la verdad a mi igual me impresiono- dijo esta vez Rafa que corria junto con Po

\- fue raro, lo se, pero eso lo investigaremos después, por el momento lo importante es llegar a la base craang- decía Shifu recordando la extraña y clara visión que había tenido hace unos momentos...

_Veia como Leo y Tigresa iban en una camioneta hasta llegar a la base craang, ahí una tal Karai los recibia, por lo visto ya conocía a Leo ya que según lo poco que pudo escuchar de la conversación "el hubiera dado lo que fuera por ella"... Después de eso vio como Tigresa la enfrento siendo ella la vencedora fácilmente... ella los llevo a una especie de circulo protegido por una barrera y ahí hablaron un rato hasta que la tal Karai se retiro y fue hacia los controles que estaban arriba de ese gran circulo, y mando varias descargas a Tigresa, después de eso vio como Leo activaba su poder y lanzaba un gran ataque de agua contra la barrera y Tigresa preocupada, lanzo fuego para evaporarla. Varios minutos después de eso vio como Karai bajaba tras haber recibido la orden que llevar a Ambar (Tigresa) ante destructor. Al llegar al circulo vio que Tigresa acepto a pesar de las advertencias de Leo y su intento por no dejarla ir, pero todo eso no fue suficiente para evitar que Tigresa fuera con el, ella detuvo a Leo con una gran bola de fuego que lo envolvió pero no lo quemo. Después de eso vio que Karai y Tigresa charlaban un poco antes de llegar a su destino, y cuando lo hicieron destructor de dijo "hija"... Hasta ahí terminaba su visión del futuro, y según sus cálculos, si corrian como lo estaban haciendo llegarían cuando Leo activaría su poder, justo a tiempo para evitar que tan siquiera le dijeran Ambar a Tigresa._

_\- _pero no entiendo maestro Shifu- dijo Po sin dejar de correr

\- ¿Qué no entiendes Po?- pregunto Shifu atentamente

\- lo que vio... ¿ya paso?- pregunto realmente confundido

\- solo la mitad, hasta donde Tigresa empieza a recibir las descargas-

\- ¿y lo demás?... solo fue un...¿sueño?- pregunto esta vez Rafa sin entender lo que era realidad y lo que no

\- exacto, lo demás no ah pasado en realidad, solo fue un "sueño", tipo predicción- decía Shifu un poco confundido al igual que sus alumnos

\- en verdad esto es confuso- dijo Splinter pensativo

\- cierto... ¡oigan!... ¡miren!- dijo Rafa señalando la base craang

\- hemos llegado...

**Con Tigresa Y Leo...**

\- ¡no vuelvas a lastimar a Tigresa!- decía Leo lanzando toda el agua que había creado contra la gran barrera asustando a Karai

\- ¡Leo!- grito Tigresa sorprendida mientras arrojaba una gran llamarada de fuego contra el agua para evaporarla

\- ¡¿estas bien...?!- pregunto Tigresa corriendo hacia su amigo preocupada por lo que acaba de ver

\- si, pero no permitire que vuelva a lastimarte- dijo enojado y alterado

\- lo mejor sera que te calmes, acabas de activar tu poder- dijo esta vez Tigresa tratando de calmarlo

\- esta bien- dijo Leo haciendole caso a Tigresa, no tanto por que se le hubiera pasado el coraje, si no por que no queria que su amiga estuviera preocupada

\- quiero que separen a Leo de ella, activen otro circulo- decia Karai pero fue interrumpida por un craang

\- señorita Karai, Destructor quiere que lleve ante el a la conocida como Ambar-

\- humm, con que se llama Ambar... enseguida la llevo- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, si el la llamaba, de seguro no era para algo bueno

\- Tigresa, hay que salir de aqui- decia Leo tratando de romper la barrera

\- Leo es inutil, si me fueron a buscar personalmente los craang no creo que me vayan a dejar ir tan facil y menos a ti- decia Tigresa agarrando el brazo de Leo haciendo que este parara al sentir el contacto- no soy de las que se rinden facil... es solo que tambien quiero conocer a quien sera nuestro enemigo a muerte-

\- pero no lo entiendes, el seria capaz de matarte en tan solo segundos- dijo Leo tomando la mano de Tigresa entre las suyas

\- ¿y crees que yo dejaria que lo hiciera tan facil?- pregunto Tigresa con algo de burla en su voz

\- no quiero perderte... Tigresa, para tan poco tiempo que llevo de conocerte... no se que haria si algo te pasara- dijo mirandola a los ojos algo sonrojado

\- eso no pasara Leo, no me perderas- dijo Tigresa tomando tambien las manos de Leo para darle una sonrisa... en eso estaban cuando se dieron cuenta de un gran pequeño detalle...

\- Espera...- dijeron al mismo tiempo- ¡NO NOS AH PASADO NADA POR EL CONTACTO!- gritaron los dos sorprendidos y bastante felices a pesar de las condiciones en las que se encontraban

\- no lo entiendo... el maestro Shifu me dijo que al activar tu poder nos hariamos daño uno al otro- decia Tigresa confundida

\- pues ya vez que no- dijo Leo burlonamente

\- jeje si- dijo Tigresa aun contenta

\- que bueno-

-bastante-

\- ¡Fantástico! -

-exacto-

\- perfecto-

-bueno-

-claro-

\- de acuerdo-

\- entonces...-

\- ¿que...-

\- Nada...- dijo Leo antes de acercarse a Tigresa para tratar de besarla y por lo visto ella no parecia poner ninguna resistencia pero...

\- vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo Karai con furia retenida mientras interumpia el "momento"

\- ¿que quieres Karai...?- pregunto Leo enfadado con ella

\- vengo por ella- dijo Karai de manera brusca

\- ni loco, es mas... ¡ni muerto! dejo que te la lleves- dijo Leo parandose enfrente de Tigresa de manera protectora

\- pues que lastima, por que no se si ella este de acuerdo- dijo Karai al ver que Tigresa tenia cara de confundida

\- eh?- pregunto Leo confundido volteando a ver a Tigresa quien solo lo miro y lo hizo a un lado

\- creo que ya tomo su decision.. ¿verdad Amb...

\- ¡Tigresa!- grito Po interponiendose entre ella y Karai

\- ¡Po!- grito ella con felicidad- ¿que haces aqui?- pregunto Tigresa con una gran sonrisa

\- ¿pensaste que te dejaria sola?- pregunto burlonamente mientras la veia a los ojos, tranquilo de que ella estaba a salvo

\- nunca- contesto ella correspondiendo la mirada

\- ademas, no vine solo- dijo esto con un poco de fastidio, hubiera querido salvarla el solo

\- ¿quien mas vino?- pregunto Leo metiendose en la platica

\- Shifu, Splinter y Raphael-

\- ¿eh? ¿Raphael y Splinter tambien estan aqui?- pregunto Karai confundida

\- ¿te conozco?- pregunto Po a la defensiva sabiendo que Karai probablemente era del craang o del clan del pie

\- Le hablaba a la tortuga, pedazo de idiota- contesto Karai enojada

\- no tienes derecho de insultarlo- dijo esta vez Tigresa, en verdad la habia molestado el que esa tal Karai le dijera asi a alguien tal especial para ella como Po

\- ¿y quien me lo va a prohibir?- pregunto Karai poniendose en pose de batalla mientras sacaba su katana

\- yo- dijo Tigresa para lanzarse contra Karai. Tigresa empezo por tratar de hacerla caer al piso haciendo una barrida con el pie, pero Karai fue rapida y la esquivo, despues fue Karai quien intento atacar a Tigresa dirigiendose con su katana directo al cuello de la felina ya que estaba dispuesta a matarla... "su venganza por quitarle a Leo", pero Tigresa utilizo sus manos para agarrar la katana por el filo y darle la vuelta para dirigirla a Karai quien a penas pudo esquivarla y le hizo un corte bastante grande en la mejilla... iban a seguir peleando pero en eso llego Raphael y rápidamente cargo al estilo de novia a Tigresa para llevarla lejos de Karai

\- ¿Raph?... pensé que nunca llegarías- dijo burlonamente sin importarle el hecho de como la había cargado

\- soy impredecible- contesto la tortuga coquetonamente

\- jajaja anda, ya bájame- dijo Tigresa al ver que este no la bajaba al piso

\- ¿eh? ¡oh si!... perdón..- dijo sonrojado al ver que, en efecto, no había bajado a Tigresa

\- ¿por que no llegaste junto con Po?- pregunto algo confundida

\- ah, lo que pasa es que a la entrada se nos cruzaron un monton de craangs y nos quedamos a pelear el maestro Shifu y el sensei mientras que Po se fue para "rescatarte"... aunque no creo que hayas estado muy indefensa- hablo con bastante seguridad en lo que dec¡a.. ¿alguien como Tigresa en peligro? era casi imposible de imaginar

\- gracias, pero, ¿Dónde están ellos?-

\- se quedaron a derrotar un poco mas de craangs- dijo sin darle mucha importancia- ¿tu estas bien?- pregunto esta vez algo preocupado

\- si, ¿crees que me lastimarían muy fácil?- pregunto sarcásticamente

\- ¿a ti..?- pregunto esta vez Raph bastante divertido de la situación hasta que...

\- ¡hey! ¿no pueden platicar después?- pregunto Leo alterado mientras llegaba junto con Po

\- el idiota tiene razón... ¡hay que irnos!- grito Po jalando a Tigresa del brazo

\- ¿por que diablos me odias tanto?- pregunto Leo que corria junto con su hermano

\- tengo mis motivos- contesto Po sin hacerle mucho caso

\- ¡que no escapen!- grito Karai a los craangs haciendo que estos fueran tras ellos

\- ¡rápido!- grito Tigresa mientras jalaba a Leo para que corriera mas rápido, Po noto esto y no pudo evitar sentirse celoso pero en esa situación no podía hacer nada

\- ¡esperen!- grito Raph alertando a todos- faltan el maestro Shifu y el maestro Splinter- decía preocupado

\- iremos por donde vinimos, seguramente están peleando todavía- dijo Po reanudando su escape

\- buena idea panda- dijo Raph aun corriendo

\- ¡oye! ¡a mi nunca me dices "buena idea"!- reclamo el de cinta azul

\- no lo digo por que das ordenes pésimas bobonardo- dijo Raph como si fuera lo mas obvio a lo que Po solo rio dándole la razón a la tortuga de la cinta roja

\- ¡hey...- iba a hablar Leo pero Tigresa solo apretó ligeramente su mano queriéndole decir "dejalos, son unos tontos" a lo que este solo sonrio dandole la razon

**Con los maestros...**

**\- **Espero que hayan llegado a tiempo- dijo Splinter derrotando al ultimo craang

\- si, pero lo mejor sera irlos a buscar- dijo Shifu a punto de correr cuando llegaron sus alumnos sanos y salvos

\- ¡Leonardo!, ¡Tigresa!- grito cada maestro a su respectivo alumno

\- maestro- Tigresa hizo una reverencia hacia Shifu quien solo contesto con otra, a comparacion de Leo que corrio a abrazar a Splinter y este no parecio importarle y correspondio el gesto

\- vaya- dijo Raph algo sorprendido

\- ¿que?- pregunto Po extrañado por el "vaya" de Raphael

\- ¿eh? ah nada, solo que es completamente diferente la manera de ser de Leo y Tigresa- decia el de la cinta Roja dejando confundido a Po

\- ¿por que lo dices?- pregunto con algo de curiosidad

\- la disiplina de Tigresa es admirable, en cierto punto, Leo no le llega ni a los talones, pero en lo que Leo le gana a Tigresa es en que el es mas "sentimental" y creo que en una batalla llegaria a tener mas compasion por alguien que Tigresa- hablo Raph dejando a Po pensando por un momento lo que iba a contestar pero solo empezo a reirse

\- Tigresa puede parecer dura, pero en cuanto alguien se gana su confianza se vuelve la mejor amiga que puedas llegar a tener- dijo Po con una sonrisa en la cara viendo como despues de que Leo saludara a Splinter ella corrio hacia el para abrazarlo dejando a Shifu con una gran tristeza dibujada en su rostro ya que a el nunca lo abrazaria asi o trataria asi como Tigresa trataba a Splinter- pero es un arma de dos filos, a veces su frialdad puede llegar a lastimar- decia esta vez con un poco de tristeza- por eso llegar a quererla puede doler de verdad- dijo Po son darse cuenta de lo que dijo pero cuando reacciono ya era demasiado tarde

\- Po ¿quieres a Tigresa verdad?- pregunto Raph con una mirada algo picarona pero aun pensativo por la respuesta de Po "un arma de dos filos" ¿seria verdad?

\- ¿que?! ah, claro, es una excelente amiga-decia el panda tratando de disimular su sonrojo

\- ¡no me refiero a eso!- hablo Raph algo enojado con el panda, se notaba a kilometros que sentia algo por Tigresa... ¿y todavia lo negaba?... pero habia otra pregunta que le causaba aun mas confucion ¿Tigresa era tan ciega para no darse cuenta?. Y no es que le hechara la mala suerte al panda pero Leo actuaba bastante raro con ella y aunque no le había preguntado... sentía que su hermano se había enamorado

\- si, ya se lo que te refieres- dijo Po algo rojo pero no le dio tiempo de hablar ya que llegaron mas craangs junto con Karai

\- vaya... con que tenemos compañía- dijo Raph sacando sus sais listo para pelear al igual que Leo desenfudaba sus katanas y Tigresa y Po creaban cada quien una bola de su elemento, una roja y una verde

\- siempre listos- dijo Karai burlonamente para fijar su vista en Tigresa- por cierto... lindo nombre- dijo mas para fastidiar que como un cumplido

\- nisiquiera te eh dicho mi nombre- hablo Tigresa un furia retenida

\- ¿a no?... pues no es necesario... Ambar- hablo Karai formando una gran confusión en la felina

\- ¿Ambar?- pregunto Tigresa confundida- me llamo Tigresa...se nota que estas perdida- contesto a la defensiva

\- no lo estoy... destructor te ah llamado asi- decía dejando cada vez mas duda en la felina, pero ya no le dio tiempo de tan siquiera preguntar ya que el maestro Splinter ordeno repentinamente a Leo y Raph sacarla de ahí ya que Po ayudaría mas venciendo a todos los craangs que había. Leonardo no tenia ni la menor idea de los que estaba pasando y el por que ese nombre pero Raphael si asi que solo siguió rápidamente la orden de su maestro y saco a la fuerza a Tigresa de ahí junto con Leo. Estos esperaron afuera a los restantes y ya juntos tomaron camino al palacio de jade... tuvieron que esperar un rato bastante largo ya que les costo algo de trabajo a Splinter, Shifu y a Po derrotar a todos los craang incluida Karai a pesar de los poderes de Po... el no quería hacer un destrozo ahí adentro ya que de haber querido hubiera acabado con todos en tan solo minutos y ni Leo y Raph pudieron ayudar ya que Tigresa no dejaba de patalear e intentar ir a dentro para preguntarle a esa tal karai sobre el misterioso nombre de "Ambar"... Y en el resto del camino no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo pensaba, pensaba y pensaba...

**Continuara...**

**Jeje hasta aquí el capitulo! lo se, esta un poco corto, pero ahora los hare asi para poder actualizar mas pronto... para cualquier duda todo lo que paso en el capitulo anterior fue solo parte de una visión del maestro Shifu y en este aparece lo que se había cumplido hasta el momento, o sea que la platica entre Tigresa y Karai y su encuentro con destructor solo fue algo que pudo haber pasado. Esta idea se me ocurrio por que pensé que estaba avanzando la historia muy rápidamente y quiero hacerla un poco larga... espero le hayan entendido xD. **

**pauli2000: Ola! que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y perdón por la tardanza...! espero te guste este capitulo :)**

**Reyii-C-T: Ola! jeje cierto, siento que hay mas coneccion entre Leo y Tigresa, pero ya veremos que pasa conforme vaya avanzando la historia, saludos!**

**guest: Ola!... cierto, a varios les gusta la idea TigresaxPo y hasta ahorita eh puesto LeoxTigresa jeje pero seguramente cambie un poco las cosas... aun no se con quien se quedara Tigresa... espero te guste este capitulo, hasta la próxima! **

**nalaks: Ola! es verdad, me había equivocado de archivo eh historia xD... espero te guste este capitulo y perdón por la tardanza. **

**Bueno, hasta la próxima! :-)**


	7. Capitulo 7: ¿Salimos?

**Capitulo 7: ¿Salimos?**

Después de llegar al palacio Tigresa seguía muy callada. Eso le preocupaba a todo el palacio, pero mas en especifico a Leonardo, Po y Raphael... Asi que se les ocurrio invitarla a salir un rato, lo malo es que se les ocurrio a los tres... aunque antes Tigresa tuvo una pequeña charla con Grulla...

\- Tigresa ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Grulla en el entrenamiento

\- claro ¿por que lo dices?- pregunto ella un poco perdida

\- bueno, es que desde que llegaron te noto muy extraña- hablo una vez mas Grulla

\- pues es que si llegas y te bombardean con mil preguntas te molesta un poco- dijo Tigresa con una leve sonrisa

\- anda, no te preguntamos mucho- decía Grulla un poco nervioso

\- Noo- dijo ella riendo

\- pero yo se que no es por eso- dijo esta vez mas serio- además, después del destrozo que había en el salón de los héroes y los gritos que escuchamos en la noche si era para preguntar- esta vez lo dijo a modo de broma

\- jaja si, muy gracioso- dijo sarcásticamente la felina mientras recordaba...

_"Venian caminando muy desprisa, tanto Shifu como Splinter temian que algunos craangs los siguieran. Ya bastante lejos decidieron alentar un poco el paso, Leo, Po y Raph estaban platicando muy animadamente sobre lo fácil que fue derrotarlos a pesar del hecho de que sus maestros les decían que no se confiaran. En ese momento le hubiera gustado ir a "celebrar" junto con ellos pero había algo que no dejaba a sus pensamientos en paz... "Ambar..." pensaba Tigresa, ese nombre le sonaba pero le era imposible reconocer de donde, toda su vida le habían llamado Tigresa y ese era su nombre pero, ¿por que su enemigo la llamo asi?_

_Cuando llegaron al palacio todos se les fueron encima con mil preguntas que hacer, Grulla, Vivora, Mono y Mantis corrieron a preguntarle que había pasado a Po y Tigresa, en cambio Donatello y Miguel Angel corrieron a preguntarle a sus hermanos. Después de varias (muchas preguntas) como: ¿Qué paso anoche?, ¿Por que llegaron tan tarde?, ¿Qué le paso al salón de los héroes? y mas que no se esperaban Leo y Raph incluidos Mikey y Donatello como ¿ya saben de su poder?, ¿Quién es agua?, ¿Quién es aire? etc. "por lo visto están muy al tanto" dijo Leo con una leve sonrisa haciendo reir a Tigresa a lo que Mono contesto "claro, las familias no se ocultan nada" decía muy alegre junto con Vivora, Grulla, Mantis, Po y Tigresa y sonreían todos a la par como si estuvieran posando para una foto de familia, las tortugas y Splinter reian al ver a la "familia" tan diferente y dispareja a lo que Shifu solo sonreía con paz en su expresión pero mas preguntas no tardaron en llegar por parte del menor de las cuatro tortugas "¿a que se refieren con poder, agua y aire?" pregunto Mikey inocentemente, después de su pregunta no sabían que responder y aunque Donatello también quería una respuesta decidio no preguntar en ese momento, ya que nadie quería o no sabia como contestar a esa pregunta Tigresa vio a Shifu y este solo asintió queriendo decir "puedes decirle", ella sabiendo que Mikey era un poco inocente y joven para entender toda la historia solo le dijo que era una habilidad que muy pocos tenian y consistia en manejar fuego, tierra, agua y viento y sus hermanos Raph y Leo manejaban algunos de ellos. Despues de escuchar atentamente Mikey solo reacciono con gran asombro y empezo a preguntar mas a Tigresa "¿que manejan mis hermanos?" pregunto con los ojos fijos en Tigresa esperando una respuesta y esta divertida por el comportamiento de el menor de los hermanos contesto "Leo maneja el agua y Raph maneja el aire"... un gran "woow" de parte de Mikey resono en todo el palacio y enseguida fue con sus hermanos a decirles que le enseñaran como se hacia pero Tigresa lo interrumpio diciendo "aun no aprenden a controlarlo Mikey" y este de inmediato corrio a Tigresa para preguntarle si ella manejaba algun elemento "si, yo manejo el fuego y Po maneja tierra" hablo dejando a Mikey dando pequeños saltos "enseñame como se hace ¡por favor!" decia con hojitos de imploraban un si, Tigresa no pudo decir que no asi que hizo una bola de fuego dejandolo impresionado y despues lo rodeo con el fuego, al principio se asusto pero al ver que no quemaba comenzo a tocarlo, despues solo deshizo el fuego dejando impresionados a todos los presentes al ver que tan bien controlaba su elemento"_

\- entonces... ¿me vas a decir que te pasa?- pregunto Grulla sacando de sus pensamientos a Tigresa

\- podemos hablar a parte?- pregunto Tigresa a lo que Grulla entendio y acepto a pesar que eso seria fugarse del entrenamiento pero en ese momento no estaban presentes los maestros

**Con Splinter y Shifu...**

\- todo corre peligro- hablaba Shifu dandole vueltas a toda la cocina

\- tranquilo Shifu- decia Splinter mientras intentaba meditar pero le era imposible con tanto alboroto por parte de su amigo

\- ¿tranquilo?... ¡pero si todo se ah salido de control!- grito el alterado maestro

\- ¡pero solo le han dicho Ambar! ¿que hay de malo en eso?- pregunto Splinter dejando a Shifu confundido por su actitud, se suponia que eso era lo que querian evitar y ahora parecia estar a favor de que ella lo supiera- es solo que a veces pienso que mientras mas le ocultemos la verdad sera peor, mejor la hubieramos preparado mejor para esto desde pequeña- hablo esta vez con la mirada clavada en el suelo

\- solo seguiamos ordenes de Oogwaey, tu muy bien lo sabes- hablo Shifu despertando un poco de desacuerdo en Splinter

\- pudimos haber hecho algo al respecto- decia esta vez Splinter algo enojado

\- ¿que?- pregunto Shifu aun mas confundido- el maestro Oogwaey era mas sabio que todos nosotros juntos... era imposible contradecirlo en algo y tener la razon- dijo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba por parte de su amigo de años

\- tu lo desobedeciste despues de su muerte- dijo Splinter con un hilo de voz dejando helado a Shifu al recordar que era cierto- y no tuviste la razon... ahora todo en verdad corre peligro-

\- sabes que no podia decirselo... Tigresa ya era una joven con un objetivo fijo- decia Shifu tratando de defenderse

\- pero esa era la voluntad de Oogwaey ¿acaso lo olvidas? "el dia en que yo muera le diras a Tigresa toda la verdad"... y eso incluia a su padre- decia Splinter dandose cuenta que si Shifu hubiera seguido las ordenes de su maestro no estaria en peligro el destino de los cuatro jovenes que destruirian a su enemigo- ¿y ahora me dices que desobedecer a Oogwaey es imposible? ¡pero si gracias a eso Tigresa no sabe la verdad!- grito Splinter bastante enojado

\- no pude decirlo... solo lo principal fue necesario-

\- ¿necesario?... tal vez estuvo mal no haberselo dicho a Tigresa desde que llego aqui pero estuvo peor no decirlo cuando Oogwaey dijo que seria el momento ideal- dijo Splinter seriamente mientras de paraba para abandonar la cocina

\- nada hubiera cambiado- dijo Shifu al ver que Splinter se paraba para retirarse

\- su vida hubiera cambiado- dijo Splinter para irse dejando a Shifu en estado de trance "su vida hubiera cambiado"... en el fondo de su corazon sabia que era verdad, pero tal vez esas no eran las palabras adecuadas "su destino hubiera cambiado" quedaba mas a la historia...

**Con Tigresa y Grulla...**

\- entonces esa tal Karai te llamo Ambar en vez de Tigresa- hablaba Grulla que caminaba al lado de Tigresa... ambos se paseaban por el pueblo

\- si, y eso me tiene confundida Grulla- decía la felina mirando hacia algún punto indefinido del cielo- siento como si fuera verdad- finalizo dejando confundido a su amigo

-pero si tu te llamas Tigresa...- iba a seguir hablando pero vio que Tigresa tenia una mirada de tristeza- te hizo dudar de quien eres en realidad, ¿verdad?- pregunto entendiendo a su amiga

\- vaya, pensé que nunca lo entenderías- hablo Tigresa con una sonrisa pero con aun tristeza reflejada en su rostro

\- es que se me hace difícil de comprender, es que ¡escuchate! llevas toda tu vida creyendo que eres Tigresa y ahora decir que podrias llamarte Ambar me suena ilógico- hablaba Grulla completamente sorprendido por la actitud de su amiga

\- aunque no lo creas Grulla... es lo que siento en el corazón- dijo Tigresa viendo como la gente se acercaba para pedir autógrafos, saludarlos etc.

\- vaya jeje se nota que somos famosos- dijo Grulla firmando un autógrafo

\- Grulla somos de los mas fuertes de los cinco furiosos y bajamos muy poco ¿crees que no aprovechan las oportunidades?- pregunto Tigresa con algo de gracia en su voz mientras firmaba otro autógrafo

\- jajaja cierto Vivora, Mono y Mantis no nos llegan ni a los talones- decía algo creido- pero yo a ti no te llego ni a los talones- decía esta vez haciendo reir a su amiga

\- puede que tengas razon- dijo a modo de broma

\- jeje, oye y hablando de Leo...- decia Grulla picaramente y notando la reaccion de Tigresa quien solo abrio los ojos a mas no poder

\- eh ¿que pasa con el?- pregunto firmando un ultimo autografo

\- pues... se comporta raro contigo- decia Grulla atento a la reaccion de Tigresa

\- ¿encerio? ¿como?- pregunto Tigresa en verdad confundida

\- vaya! y yo que pense que Po era del despistado- se burlaba Grulla dejando a Tigresa con una gran curiosidad

\- Grulla, ¿a que quieres llegar con esto?- pregunto Tigresa algo fastidiada por la forma en que su amigo de hablaba..."con tanto enigma"

\- vale,somos amigos... ¿no?- pregunto Grulla tomando el tema seriamente

\- si, lo sabes muy bien- dijo Tigresa con la misma seriedad

\- entonces no te molestara que te pregunte algo ¿o si?- pregunto dejando algo de duda en Tigresa

\- eh, claro que no... no me molesta- dijo no muy convencida de sus palabras

\- Ok ... ehh ... Tigresa, ¿te gusta Leonardo o Po?- pregunto muy seriamente exigiendo una respuesta aunque no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al ver la cara de Tigresa

\- ¡¿que...?!- grito ella haciendo que todos los aldeanos se voltearan en su direccion y esta solo se apeno mas

\- lo que escuchaste... ¿Leonardo o Po?- preguntaba el ave exigiendo respuesta

\- ¿y si ninguno?- dijo Tigresa mas roja que un tomate

\- Tigresa, tu y yo sabemos que sentias algo por Po- hablo Grulla- y ahora por... ¿Leo?- pregunto tratando de hacerle ver la situacion a su amiga

\- ahh ¿a que va todo esto Grulla?- pregunto Tigresa tratando de evadir el tema pero el no se lo permitio

\- ¿es que no viste como se mataban con la mirada Leo y Po en el entrenamiento?- pregunto Grulla sorprendido

\- ¿encerio?... es que no se, no estaba muy concentrada- se excuso Tigresa

\- pues debes de estarlo mas, ¡pareciera que quisieran matarse! ¿y por que razon a parte de ti podria ser?- decia Grulla como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

\- no lo se, tal vez simplemente no se caen bien- dijo Tigresa tratando de ignorar el tema- ademas, ¿como sabes que Leo puede sentir algo por mi? ¿o como sabes que Po siente algo por mi?- pregunto esta vez con seriedad

\- bueno respecto a Po, ¡hasta un ciego se da cuenta! y respecto a Leo ¡no se separa de ti ni un momento! es mas, hasta pone cara de bobo cada vez que te ve aunque debo de admitirlo... disimula muy bien jaja ¡creo que nadie se ah dado cuenta! claro, a excepcion de Raphael y Po- hablo dejando sorprendida a la felina, en verdad Grulla era alguien muy observador

\- Tigresa, sabes que para mi eres como una hermana y por eso trato de hacerte ver como son las cosas- decia Grulla mientras colocaba un ala en el hombro de su amiga- por eso es que no quiero que te veas en una situacion dificil... aveces el corazon juega bromas muy pesadas y podrias elegir a la persona incorrecta-

\- Grulla aprecio todo lo que haces por mi, yo tambien te veo como un hermano, pero ahora mi prioridad no es conseguir pareja, si no derrotar a Destructor y aprender mucho mas sobre como manejar mi elemento ¿no lo recuerdas? "la maestra Tigresa, la mas fuerte y seria de los cinco furiosos, la mas radical", antes todos hablaban asi de mi y pareciera que ahora soy mas una adolescente que no sabe ni como se llama- decia Tigresa mirando a Grulla a los ojos

\- lo se, has cambiado mucho desde que llego Po- dijo Grulla con la mirada en el suelo

\- bastante... a veces quisiera no haberlo conocido, seria la Tigresa de antes- decia dejando a Grulla un poco sorprendido-... y es que tal vez esa Tigresa deba regresar- dijo finalizando la conversacion mientras comenzaba a caminar de vuelta al palacio analizando lo que habia dicho "y va a regresar" penso seriamente para seguir su camino dejando atras a un preocupado Grulla

**En el palacio...**

Ya habia acabado el entrenamiento, todos notaron que Tigresa y Grulla se habian "fugado" del salon pero a todos les parecio normal ya que sabian muy bien que ellos tenian una relacion de "hermanos" y se confiaban todo, ya que vieron a Tigresa muy rara supusieron que Grulla le pregunto que pasaba y decidieron hablar pero eso no lo sabian las tortugas y dos de ellas estaban mas que celosas, claro, una mas que otra...

\- Leo, Raph, ¿se sienten bien?- preguntaba Donnie al ver que tenian cara de enojados... los tres caminaban en el patio trasero del palacio

\- claro me siento super bien- hablo Leo dando fuertes pasos

\- eh claro, ¿y tu Raph?- pregunto no muy convencido

\- me siento perfectamente- hablo apretando los puños y la boca

\- ¡esta bien! algo les pasa a ustedes dos sin nombrar eso de que "pueden manejar agua y aire" ¡y en este momento me lo van a decir!- grito Donnie harto de la actitud de sus hermanos dejandolos sorprendidos a ambos ya que el solia ser el tranquilo

\- Ok, admitimos que estamos algo... estresados- dijo Leo tratando de disimular su enojo

\- tiene razon- dijo Raph al igual que Leo

\- oh, tal vez deberian ir a dar una vuelta, podrian toparse a Grulla y Tigresa e ir a pasear por el pueblo, de paso conocerlo... ¡es mas! los acompaño- hablo Donnie con entusiasmo pero se puso serio al notar que ni Leo ni Raph hacian caso- ¡chicos!-

\- ¿eh? ah si Donnie buena idea- dijo Leo apretando los puños, el escuchar el "podrian toparse a Grulla y a Tigresa e ir a pasear por el pueblo" volvio a hacer que ambos hermanos se enojaran

\- ¿saben que? ¡hagan lo que quieran!... pareciera que no son los mismo hoy- dijo Donnie para irse caminando a paso veloz bastante enojado con sus hermanos

\- Woow, creo que no debimos actuar asi con el- hablo Raph viendo como se alejaba el de cinta morada

\- si tienes razon...- dijo algo arrepentido- oye Raph ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

\- claro ¿que pasa bobonardo?- dijo burlanamente Raph

\- jaja muy gracioso- dijo Leo con un poco de molestia en su voz, aunque debia de admitir que si un solo dia el no le decia asi, no era el verdadero Raphael- ¿te gus...- iba a preguntar Leo con algo de "rabia" en su voz pero algo o mas bien alguien se lo impidio

\- ¡Raph!- grito Po corriendo hacia ellos

\- ¿que pasa Po?- pregunto el de cinta Roja algo alarmado

\- que si no ah llegado Tigresa- dijo Po asomandose por la puerta

\- no... ¿por que preguntas?- dijo Raph curiosamente

\- por que es que quiero invitarla a salir... ya saben como amigos- dijo algo rojo

\- ah ¿encerio? por que yo habia tenido la misma idea- se metio Leo en la conversacion al escuchar los planes de Po

\- pues fijense que yo igual- dijo Raph algo molesto

\- ohh- fue lo unico que dijo Po "esto va a ser un poco complicado" penso

\- y pues, ¿quien sera quien la invite?- pregunto Leo con algo de molestia en su voz, el queria ser quien la invitase

\- claro que yo- dijo Po esta vez molesto

\- jaja en tus sueños, yo sere quien la invite- hablo Raph molesto

-con que asi seran las cosas... ¿no?- pregunto Leo decidido a ser quien invitase a Tigresa- pues yo sere quien la invite- hablo seriamente

\- ¿tu?... ¡yo sere quien salga con ella!- grito Po dispuesto a defender su lugar que tenia en el corazon de Tigresa

\- pues quien la invite a salir primero sera el afortunado- decia Raph listo para irla a buscar pero una voz lo detuvo

\- ejem, les recuerdo que el pueblo no los ha visto ¿como reaccionaran al verlos? ¡creo que tendran que ocuparse mas por no ser asesinados!- dijo Po victoriosamente mientras salia corriendo en busca de Tigresa

\- ¿tu como amiga?- pregunto Leo a Raph viendo por donde se habia ido Po

\- claro, ¿tu como amiga?- pregunto Raph volteandolo a ver con una mirada complice

\- tal vez- dijo Leo maliciosamente

\- hablaremos despues Leo...- dijo Raph- ¿vencemos a ese panda?- pregunto listo para correr

\- pense que nunca lo dirias- decia Leo comenzando a correr junto con Raph en una tregua por no dejar que Po saliera con Tigresa, cualquiera de los dos pero no ese panda- hagamos lo que mejor sabemos hacer- dijo el lider comenzando a bajar las escaleras para poder subir a los techos de las casas cuando hubieran terminado.

**En el valle De La Paz...**

Caminaba a paso veloz, en ese momento lo que queria era desaparecer del planeta... eran muchas cosas en su mente como para poder soportarlas. Primero era secuestrada junto con Leo por craangs, despues peleaba con una tipa rara, Destructor la llamo por "Ambar", llega al palacio y es agobiada por preguntas... entrena y ni siquiera se puede concentrar, se entera que su Po y su Leo se miraban a morir... un momento ¡¿SU LEO...?! ¡¿SU PO...?!... definitivamente la situacion ya le estaba afectando... ¿y ese placer que sintio al ver la expresion de Karai cuando le dijo que en un segundo podria quemarla con su fuego?, en ese momento sintio algo muy diferente dentro de ella, pareciera que no era la misma... pareciera que por un momento disfrutaba ver sufrir a alguien ¿cuando rayos en su sano juicio ella disfrutaria algo asi?... Esas y mil preguntas mas alborotaban la cabeza de Tigresa, lo bueno es que pensaba que ya habia sido todo por ese dia... que equivocada estaba la pobre.

**En Algunos Techos Del Valle...**

**\- **¿ves algo Raph?- pregunto Leo mientras corria por los techos del valle de la paz junto con su hermano

\- nada, ¿y tu?- pregunto Raph sin quitar la vista del las calles del valle

\- igual... debemos encontrarla antes que Po- decia Leo parando en un techo

\- si, ¿pero como?- pregunto el de cinta Roja pensando en algo hasta que vio a Grulla- ¡Leo! ahi va Grulla- dijo Raph señalando al ave

\- ¡es perfecto!- grito Leo entusiasmado- ¿pero como llegamos a el sin que nos vean?- se pregunto asi mismo pero no le dio tiempo a tan siquiera pensar

\- ¡al caño la gente!- grito Raph bajando del techo con un salto

\- ¡espera Raph!- grito Leo preocupado pero ya era demasiado tarde- espero que esto no salga mal- dijo Leo sin mas opcion que seguir a su hermano

\- ¡Grulla!- grito Raphael mientras corria hacia el, claro en su camino mucha gente se le quedaba viendo y alguna que otra e hechaba a correr

\- ¿eh?- pregunto Grulla volteando para ver quien le hablaba- ¡¿pero que haces aqui?!- pregunto sorprendido al ver que era la tortuga de cinta roja quien le hablaba

\- si, si, si, lo se, no deberia haber bajado- dijo Raph sin tomarle importancia

\- dejalo, ¿que querias?- pregunto Grulla resignado a que ya no habia que hacer

\- buscabamos a Tigresa ¿la has visto?- pregunto Leo llegando con ellos

\- ¿tu tambien Leo?- pregunto Grulla sorprendido- y yo que pense que eras el mas maduro- dijo dejando un poco molesto a Leo, aunque debia de admitir, ellos no tenian nada que hacer alli

\- ¿nos vas a contestar o no?- pregunto Raph algo enojado

\- ya que... Tigresa va camino al palacio... seguro la encuentran a poca distancia del inico de las escaleras- dijo Grulla para ser sorprendido por Po ya que este solo paso corriendo de la nada dandole las gracias al ave

\- ¡vamos!- grito Leo empezando a correr junto con Raph

\- vaya, este trio si que es raro- dijo Grulla para emprender vuelo hacia el palacio pero una idea le paso por la mente- tal vez los deba vigilar desde arriba- dijo maliciosamente para empezar a seguirlos rapidamente

Corrian, esquivaban objetos, llegaban a empujar hasta a la gente y hacian de todo para llegar antes que el otro... claro todo esto dejando un gran destrozo a su paso y a muchos sorprendidos por las tortugas y la actitud del guerrero dragon

\- yo llegare primero ¿por que no se rinden ya?- pregunto Po mientras corria y lanzaba objetos a las tortugas para dejarlos atras pero aun asi Leo y el iban a la par

\- en tus sueños panda- dijo Leo sosteniendole la mirada mientras esquivaba una carretilla de frutas

\- yo voy a ganar- dijo Raph alcanzandolos

\- ¿y la tregua?- pregunto Leo con los ojos abiertos

\- se fue a la tostada- dijo Raph burlonamente

\- entonces tendre que ganarles a ambos- dijo Leo comenzando a esquivar mas cosas, impulsarse con ellas, escalar algunos techos y hacer de todo por llegar primero pero ni Po ni Raph se iban a dejar y comenzaron a imitarlo

**Con Tigresa...**

Despues de pasar un gran rato pensando sobre todo lo que habia pasado recientemente en su vida llego a la conclusion que mientras mas le tomaba importancia mas le afectaba, si estaba de acuerdo en que no podia fingir que no pasaba nada pero tampoco pasar cada minuto del dia pensando en ello aunque tal vez deberia ponerse un poco mas seria y dejar de ser tan "diferente" a como era antes de que Po llegara, ese cambio le habia gustado... pero la situacion requeria otro. Eso estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrio una idea, ¿por que no salir a dar una vuelta en la noche?, tal vez eso la distraeria un poco pero ¿con quien?... tal vez podria pedirle a Leo que la acompañara ¿pero y si no queria?, entonces se lo podria pedir a Po, el de seguro aceptaba... ¿seria verdad lo que le dijo Grulla? ¿Leo y Po se matan con la mirada en el entrenamiento?... y si era asi, ¿por que?.

\- ¡Tigresa!- escucho que le gritaban tres voces, en ese instante las reconocio a la perfeccion

\- ¿que pasa?- pregunto Tigresa volteando para ver como Po, Leo y Raph se le aventaban encima mientras cada uno hacia la misma pregunta

\- ¡¿quieres salir conmigo?!- preguntaron Po, Leo y Raph al unisono y a los gritos

"no me referia a esto" pensaba Tigresa- eh... bueno queria salir mas al rato pero creo que mejor no- dijo caminando un poco mas rapido para comenzar a subir las escaleras pero una mano se lo impidio

\- Tigresa, ¿quieres salir conmigo a dar una vuelta?- pregunto Leo aprovechando que Po y Raph peleaban por ver quien la invitaria pero se detuvieron en seco al ver que Leo les gano por estupidez suya

\- eh...- Tigresa no sabia que decir, podria jurar que en ese momento estaba mas roja que un tomate pero confiaba en que su pelaje lo ocultaba bien aunque Leo pudo distingirlo ligeramente y se puso rojo y a la vez feliz "¿que rayos me pasa?" se preguntaba Leo para sus adentros

\- pues... si- dijo finalmente Tigresa con una ligera sonrisa

\- ¡perfecto!- grito Leo feliz

\- ¡oye! ¿vas a salir con ese idiota?- pregunto Po haciendo que Tigresa se enojara

\- ¿y por que le dices idiota?- pregunto Tigresa a la defensiva

\- ¿y tu por que vas a salir con el?- pregunto Po bastante enojado... y celoso

\- ¡por que quiero! ¿de cuando aca tengo que pedirte permiso?- pregunto Tigresa a los gritos haciendo que algunos habitantes que pasaban por el lugar se les quedaran viendo a los cuatro

\- ¿y tu de cuando aca defiendes a Leo?- pregunto Po al igual que Tigresa

\- ¡hey! ¡deja de gritarle!- se metio Leo en la pelea parandose enfrente de Tigresa

\- ¿y a ti quien te llamo?- pregunto Po bastante enojado, tanto que retenia el impulso de agarrarse a golpes con la tortuga

\- nadie...pero no voy a dejar que le sigas gritando- dijo Leo mirandolo seriamente

\- ¡¿puedes dejar de meterte en lo que no te importa?!- grito Po harto de Leo, para el desde que habia llegado su relacion con Tigresa se habia "disminuido

\- ¡no! ¡por que esto me importa!- dijo Leo- ella me dijo a mi que si, que tu seas un tonto egoista no es mi culpa!- grito esta vez haciendo que Po llegara a su limite de paciencia ya que se lanzo contra la tortuga y Raph se metio para separarlos, Tigresa estaba en estado de shock

\- ¡alto par de idiotas!- grito Raph separando a Leo y Po, pero para eso Tigresa reacciono

\- ¡paren!- grito con una voz tan potente que dejo paralizados a los tres, por un momento sus ojos parecieron volverse mas oscuros

\- ¿estas bien Tigresa?- pregunto Raph preocupado

\- el asunto es con ellos- dijo caminando hacia Po y Leo con una mirada intimidante y llena de maldad... esa Tigresa no era Tigresa- haste a un lado Raphael- dijo seriamente pero el al sentir que en cierto modo era peligroso no se movio, tal vez Po y Leo necesitarian de el

\- no- dijo Raph secamente pero a respuesta de Tigresa esta lo empujo con una gran llamarada de fuego... claro que no quemaba, dejandolo completamente sorprendido

\- escuchen ustedes dos con mucha atencion...- empezo a hablar Tigresa a muy poca distancia de ambos- si vuelvo a escuchar un solo grito mas solo por esto se van a arrepetir ¿ok?- dijo mirandolos a ambos fijamente a los ojos, estos solo asintieron- perfecto- hablo para hacerles lo mismo que le hizo a Raphael solo que este fuego quemaba un poco...

\- jajaja ¡Bye dulzuras!- dijo Tigresa por ultimo antes de mirarlos de una manera coqueta a los tres (mas especificamente a Leo) eh irse corriendo en cuatro patas por las escaleras del palacio

\- ¡¿que demonios fue eso?!- gritaron Leo, Po y Raph al unisono

\- ¿vieron sus ojos?- fue lo primero que pregunto Po

\- si, de momento se oscurecieron hasta quedar de color cafe fuerte- dijo Leo recordando lo sucedido

\- por lo poco que la conozco puedo deducir que ella no es asi- dijo Raph seriamente

\- tienes razon- dijo Po al igual que la tortuga de cinta roja

\- vaya Raph, sonaste como Donnie- decia Leo haciendo que la tortuga se enfadara un poco

\- ¿esa fue su reaccion solo por un pequeño pleito?- pregunto Raph ignorando el comentario anterior de su hermano

\- ella no reacciona asi por algo insinificante- dijo Po aun confundido por la actitud de la felina

\- esto no es normal... mejor hay que decirle al sensei Splinter o al maestro Shifu- dijo Leo pensando en que ellos sabrian a que se debio esa actitud

\- ¡no!, de seguro que si les decimos no querran que nos involucremos mas- decia Po sabiendo la reaccion de su maestro

\- Po tiene razon Leo, si los maestros se enteran no nos dejaran hacer nada- hablo Raph dejando a Leo pensando sobre su era conveniente decirles

\- ¿y que tal si es algo grave?- pregunto el de cinta azul, para el era lo mejor decirles a sus maestros... asi Tigresa estaria a salvo

\- primero hay que investigar lo que podamos... de otra manera no nos dejaran ayudar- dijo Po empezando a subir las escaleras de palacio seguido de Raph

\- ¿estas seguro de que sabes lo que haces panda?- pregunto Leo desconfiando de que si harian lo correcto

\- lo tendremos que descubrir- dijo Po completamente seguro de su decision, si sus maestros se enteraban, adios al ayudar a Tigresa

\- pues cada quien lo descubrira por su lado- hablo Leo firmemente dando a entender que si el lo veia necesario les informaria a sus maestros- no quiero que nada le pase, por eso yo intentare ver lo que le sucede por mi cuenta- dijo haciendo que Po lo mirara a los ojos

\- yo tampoco quiero que algo le pase... ella es lo mas valioso que tengo- dijo para darle la espalda al de azul "y no dejare que me la quites" penso para seguir subiendo las escaleras del palacio junto a Raphael dejando a un confundido Leo atras

"esto que siento por Tigresa sera...amistad o...¿amor?", se preguntaba mentalmente una y otra vez intentando definir sus sentimientos...

**En La Base Craang...**

\- en verdad lo siento padre, llegaron algunos de sus amigos incluidos Raphael y Splinter para rescatarla a ella y a Leonardo- explicaba Karai con temor a la reaccion de Destructor

\- Karai, sabes perfectamente que venimos hasta este lado del mundo solo por ella ¿verdad?- pregunto Destructor desde su asiento

\- si padre-

\- entonces no quiero que se comentan mas errores ¿entendido?- pregunto alzando un poco la voz

\- como digas padre- hablo Karai para retirarse pero...

\- una ultima cosa Karai... quiero que investigues que hacen las tortugas y Splinter aqui y sobre todo por que conocen a Ambar y a sus amigos y maestro- decia Destructor para recibir un "si" por parte de Karai y decirle que se retirara

"no tengo idea de como llegaste aqui Ambar hija mia, ni tampoco se por que Splinter y las tortugas te conocen pero lo averiguare... y si ellos tuvieron algo que ver con tu desaparicion esa noche juro que pagaran con sus vidas..." penso Destructor antes de decidir ir a dormir

* * *

**Hola! espero les haya gustado este capitulo jeje, por esta ocasion decidi basarme mas al aspecto "emocional"... gracias por sus reviews ;)**

**pauli2000: Jeje ciento la tardanza... intentare publicar mas rapido, espero te guste este capitulo...!**

**reyii-C - T: me alegra que te haya gustado...! jeje y si, el capitulo estuvo un poco enredado :D...**

**little tigress: que bueno que te gusto..! :D :D ojala y te guste el capitulo! **

**Hasta la proxima actualizacion... Bye...! **


	8. Capitulo 8: Mi Primera Cita

_**Capitulo 8: "Mi Primera Cita"**_

En esos momentos se sentia totalmente perdida... despues de lo ocurrido en las escaleras del palacio se fue a dormir y no desperto hasta el dia siguiente, desayuno y fue interrogada por Leo, Po y Raph sobre si "se sentia bien", ella solo contestaba que si, que no era necesario preocuparse pero despues de lo ocurrido eso ni ella se lo creia. Asi paso todo el dia y la tarde hasta que...

\- eh ¿Tigresa?- escucho una voz que le hablaba... en esos momentos se encontraba en los tejados del palacio viendo la hermosa vista del valle ya que las luces de las casas y de las calles comenzaban a encenderse iluminando a todo el valle... para ella era el momento mas digno de ver en todo el dia- ¿si?- contesto reconociendo la voz... en esos momentos hubiera preferido estar sola ya que se sentia confundida y diferente pero por lo visto eso no iba a poder ser

\- ¿estas ocupada?- pregunto Leonardo desde el suelo

\- ¿perezco ocupada?- contesto de mal modo, pero al momento se arrepentio- lo siento Leo...- dijo con un hilo de voz, no sabia que le habia ocurrido

\- no te preocupes... ¿puedo subir?- pregunto Leo sin molestarse por lo anterior

\- claro- dijo Tigresa sin animos, enseguida Leo subio y se sento junto a ella para ver la puesta de sol y las luces del valle comenzar a encenderse

\- es una vista hermosa ¿no lo crees?- pregunto Leo tratando de romper el silencio

\- lo es- dijo Tigresa- vengo aqui siempre... me da paz verla- hablo sonriendo levemente

\- eh ¿puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Leo volteandola a ver

\- depende- dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa mas visible

\- ¿depende?- pregunto Leo divertido

\- exacto... "depende"- dijo Tigresa burlonamente

\- ¿y de que?- pregunto Leo curiosamente

\- ¿es algo sobre "si me siento bien"?, por que despues de todo un dia de estar escuchando esa pregunta no creo que pueda aguantar una vez mas oirla- decia Tigresa riendo un poco y sacandole un carcajada a Leo

\- entonces creo que no preguntare- hablo la tortuga de cinta azul

\- bien- dijo Tigresa comenzando a hacer algunas flamitas de fuego para entretenerse ya que a oscuras (puesto que ya habia anochecido) se veian mejor que en el dia

Leo solo observaba la maestria con la que Tigresa las creaba, en ese momento tenia tantas preguntas para la felina pero lo mejor era quedarse callado... para el ella era un gran mar de misterios que poco a poco tendria que ir revelando... si es que podia

\- ¿pasa algo Leo?- pregunto Tigresa al ver que la vista de su amigo parecia perdida en un punto indefinido

\- ¿eh?, no nada, solo pienso-

\- ¿ah si?, ¿en que?- pregunto Tigresa curiosamente

-bueno... hay muchas preguntas que quisiera hacerte... para empezar desearia que alguien me explicara todo esto- hablo Leo refiriendose a las llamitas que salian de las manos de Tigresa

\- mañana el maestro Shifu y Splinter lo haran- afirmo la felina seriamente

\- ¿encerio?- pregunto emocionado- ¿como lo sabes?- pregunto impacientemente

\- me lo dijeron... cuando trate de huir de ustedes tres me los tope y me dijeron que te avisara- dijo Tigresa recordando- pero lo habia olvidado- termino con un poco de pena

\- ¡genial!- exclamo Leo haciendo reir a Tigresa- ¿de que te ries?- pregunto la tortuga observando la hermosa risa de Tigresa

\- es que por un momento te pareciste a Po... solo que el hubiera dicho "¡barbaro!"- dijo Tigresa haciendo que Leo se pusiera un poco serio

\- oye... y Po... ¿es algo tuyo?- pregunto Leo timidamente pero Tigresa alcanzo a escuchar dejandola un poco fuera de si

\- ¿algo mio?... ¿te refieres a amistad? ¿oh...- dejo la pregunta en el aire

\- no lo se, solo... preguntaba- dijo Leo un poco arrepentido por haberlo hecho ¿y si le decia que si?, seguro que sentiria una gran punzada en el corazon... ¡un momento! ¡no deberia de sentir nada!... no estaba enamorado de Tigresa, ¿oh si?

\- pues ya ni yo se- dijo Tigresa dejando confundido a Leo, esta al verlo decidio explicarse mejor- lo que sucede es que es mas como un gran amigo y aunque por un momento pense que me habia enamorado... llego alguien mas a confundirme- decia esto ultimo con un poco de inseguridad en su voz y Leo lo noto

\- ¿y quien es esa persona?- pregunto sin poder callarlo

\- preferiria no contestar... ni siquiera estoy "segura"- respondio Tigresa apresuradamente

\- esta bien- dijo Leo cortando el tema

\- creo que lo mejor sera regresar al palacio- dijo Tigresa parandose pero la mano de Leo la detuvo

\- oye... me acabo de acordar que tu me debes algo- dijo Leo

\- ¿yo?- pregunto Tigresa confundida

\- si... ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que saldrias conmigo?- pregunto Leo picaronamente

\- ¡ah ya recuerdo!... respecto a eso, ya es de noche, si volvemos a llegar tarde al palacio nos matan- dijo Tigresa algo nerviosa, no sabia decir si, si o no

\- ¡vamos! ¿que es lo peor que puede pasar?- pregunto Leo dejando sin palabras a Tigresa

\- eh... pues, no se... tal vez, eh... esta bien tu ganas- dijo Tigresa sin mas opcion mas que ir, no es que no le agradara la idea de salir con Leo, de hecho, le emocionaba, pero en ese momento no se sentia de humor para eso

\- ¡perfecto!- dijo bajando del tejado seguido por Tigresa- ¿que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por el valle?- pregunto a punto de jalar a Tigresa pero esta lo detuvo

\- te recuerdo que ni tu, ni Raph, Donnie y Mikey pueden ir al valle- dijo Tigresa haciendo que Leo se pusiera nervioso

\- jeje respecto a eso... creo que ya nos vieron- dijo Leo haciendo que Tigresa se alarmara

\- ¡¿que?!- pregunto en un grito pero Leo le tapo la boca, cuando se calmo la solto- ¿como es que los vieron?- pregunto inmediatamente

\- pues es que cuando fuimos a buscarte Raph bajo de los techos a las calles y pues le dije que no pero no me hizo caso- explico nervioso

\- olvidalo- contesto Tigresa- mejor vamos a dar una vuelta por el bosque de bambu-

\- ok- contesto Leo mientras comenzaban a caminar

\- y dime ¿que color es tu favorito?- pregunto Leo animadamente

\- rojo, ¿el tuyo?- pregunto atentamente

\- azul- contesto Leo- te toca preguntar- dijo con una sonrisa

\- eh, ¿tu hermano favorito?- pregunto dejando a Leo en un gran dilema, sin embargo no le llevo mucho tiempo contestar

\- pues con todos me llevo de maravilla, pero creo que Raph, aunque a veces sea muy cruel y peleemos constantemente - contesto Leo seguro de su respuesta

\- bien, te toca preguntar- dijo Tigresa un poco mas animaba

\- ¿con quien te llevas mejor del palacio?- pregunto Leo aunque despues la pregunta se le hizo un poco tonta... practicamente sabia lo que contestaria

\- mil veces Po- dijo Tigresa feliz- me toca- dijo con una pregunta ya pensada- ¿alguien especial para tu corazon?- pregunto dejando a Leo helado

\- eh pues... antes era Karai- contesto seguro de su respuesta

\- ¿y ahora?- pregunto Tigresa

\- ¡hey! no se vale dos preguntas seguidas- dijo Leo tratando de esquivar el tema

\- ok- contesto Tigresa mientras terminaban de bajar las escaleras del palacio y tomaban camino hacia el bosque de bambu

\- ¿y por que vivian tan lejos?... digo, es que siendo como nosotros hubieran encajado aqui sin tener que esconderse- hablo Tigresa dejando a Leo con la duda de si contestar o no...

\- pues es que si te digo por que tal vez no lo entenderias- dijo algo triste

\- ¿y por que no?- pregunto Tigresa confundida

\- mira... lo que pasa es que no somos "asi" de nacimiento- dijo Leo- somos asi ahora por que nos cayo una sustancia encima llamada mutageno

\- mi maestro me hablo un poco de el... ¿pero que se supone que hace..?- pregunto Tigresa confundida

\- hace que algo comun y corriente cambie a algo en la mayoria de las veces... peligroso- dijo Leo tratando de explicarse mejor

\- oh... ¿y tu que eras antes de... mutar?- pregunto Tigresa con esa gran duda

\- es algo ironico ¿sabes?, antes de mutar era una tortuga normal- dijo con algo de burla en su voz- mis hermanos igual-

\- jeje... y ¿que tal va el manejo de tu elemento?- pregunto Tigresa a Leo mientras empezaban a adentrarse en el bosque

\- solo lo use una vez... ya sabes, en la base crang- dijo Leo viendo sus manos

\- oh... oye ¿puedo verlas?- pregunto Tigresa viendo hacia las katanas de Leo

\- claro- contesto dandole una

\- ¿y como se supone que usas esto?- pregunto Tigresa tratando de manejarla

\- ¿nunca has usado un arma?- pregunto Leo sorprendido

\- no, en el kung fu no las utilizamos- contesto- aunque se manejar muy bien la espada... pero tengo varios años de no usarla- dijo algo triste

\- ¿y por que?, digo, es que no es malo- dijo Leo confundido

\- para mi no, pero para el maestro Shifu si- dijo Tigresa dandole la katana a Leo con la mirada triste

\- ¿y recuerdas un poco al menos de como usarla?- pregunto a la felina con una idea en la mente

\- pues muy poco- contesto Tigresa

\- pues vamos a corregir eso...- dijo Leo entregandole la katana de nuevo- te voy a enseñar como usarla- dijo entusiasmando a Tigresa

\- ¿y no se usa igual que una espada?- pregunto Tigresa tomando la katana de Leo

\- de manera parecida pero no igual- dijo para empezar con la "clase"

\- perfecto! ¿que debo de hacer primero maestro?- pregunto Tigresa burlonamente mientras intentaba mover la katana con al menos un poco de punteria pero solo consigio casi lastimar a Leo

\- prefiero el termino sensei alumna- contesto siguiendole el juego- y preferiria mantenerme completo- dijo refiriendose al incidente

\- lo siento- se disculpo Tigresa algo sonrojada

\- no importa- contesto Leo algo perdido por como se veia Tigresa sonrojada- lo primero es agarrar la katana de una manera correcta- dijo mostrandole como debia de sostenerla

\- ¿despues?- pregunto Tigresa agarrando la katana con firmeza

\- intenta atacarme- contesto Leo poniendose en pose de pelea

\- ¿eh?- pregunto Tigresa confundida por la peticion

\- asi podre corregir en lo que estas mal- dijo Leo a modo de explicacion

\- esta bien- dijo Tigresa lanzandose contra Leo, este la esquivo con facilidad y trato de derribar a Tigresa pero esta no se dejo y esquivo a Leo dirigiendo la katana hacia el pero la esquivo esta vez con un poco de dificultad y trato de acorralarla, en ese momento ella recordo un poco de lo que sabia y con el mango de la katana le pego a Leo en el estomago y luego lo lanzo lejos de ella y volvio a agarrar la katana firmemente

\- ¿no que no sabias?- pregunto Leo con la katana lista para atacar

\- soy buena recordando- contesto Tigresa volviendo a atacar a lo que Leo reacciono rapido y esta vez pudo dejarla acorralada con la katana en el cuello de ella pero cuando iba a decir "gane" Tigresa le doblo en brazo con en mango de la katana que tenia y con el pie le dijo una patada para dejarlo tirado en el suelo

\- gracias por la clase- dijo ella para ayudar a Leo a pararse

\- creo que no necesitas muchas clases- dijo Leo animadamente mientras movia su brazo que aun seguia adolorido

\- practica si- dijo Tigresa viendo el brazo de Leo- ¿te lastime mucho?- pregunto con miedo en la voz

\- jeje solo un poco- dijo Leo sinceramente mientras veia como Tigresa tallaba con delicadeza la zona donde le habia golpeado y no pudo evitar perderse en esos pares de ojos ambarinos, es que ya no sabia lo que sentia por ella, era un sentimiento parecido al que habia sentido por Karai solo que mas fuerte...

\- lo siento- dijo Tigresa volteando a ver hacia los ojos de el, lo cual lo puso nervioso

\- no te preocupes- contesto Leo acercandose a ella pero por instinto Tigresa retrocedio un poco pero lo suficiente para que se diera cuenta

\- ¿puedo preguntar algo?-

\- si-

\- ¿hay alguien especial para tu corazon?- dijo Leo con miedo a la respuesta

\- yo eh... no lo se- contesto Tigresa algo confundida pero sin alejarse mas de Leo

\- ¿podria intentar alguien ganarselo?- pregunto Leo viendola fijamente a los ojos

\- tal vez..-contesto Tigresa viendolo a los ojos- ¿te han dicho que tienes unos ojos... misteriosos?-

\- jeje ¿misteriosos?- pregunto Leo con un poco de burla

\- ese tono azul fuerte...- empezo a hablar- te hace ver como una persona muy concentrada y centrada- dijo Tigresa dejando a Leo un poco sorprendido

\- pues en general lo soy... ¿solo lo supiste por los ojos?- pregunto atentamente

\- pues dicen que los ojos son la puerta al alma... o algo asi jeje- dijo Tigresa haciendo reir a Leo- pero digamos que tengo una cierta capacidad para esas cosas- hablo ahora sin querer dar muchos detalles

\- veo que no te gusta hablar de ello- dijo Leo notando la incomodidad de Tigresa

\- francamente no...- dijo Tigresa con un poco de duda

\- hagamos algo divertido- dijo Leo intentando animar a Tigresa

\- ¿como que?- pregunto la felina sin muchas ideas

\- eh.. ¿te gusta cantar?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrio decir

\- claro! aunque no canto muy bien- dijo Tigresa un poco apenada

\- puedes intentalo- contesto Leo extendiendole la mano como invitacion

\- de acuerdo sensei- dijo Tigresa con burla aceptando la invitacion

\- ok maestra Tigresa- dijo Leo al igual que la felina

\- ¿alguna cancion en mente?- pregunto Leo impaciente por oirla cantar

\- no se si la sepas...- contesto- mejor tu empiezas- dijo Tigresa con una ligera risa

\- humm esta bien... espero la sepas- dijo Leo para empezar a cantar..

Leo:

_No buscaba nada, _

_caminaba sin pensar, _

_pero cuando vi tu cara, _

_no me pude alejar._

_No me lo esperaba, _

_y no supe reaccionar,_

_no encontraba las palabras,_

_ni el momento para hablar._

Leo comenzo a cantar con una voz bastante afinada, Tigresa inmediatamente la reconocio, solia cantarla cuando nadie escuchaba o cuando tenia tiempo... claro, muy pocas veces...

Tigresa:

_Y tu mirada, _

_me corta la respiracion, _

_me quema el alma, _

_y me acelera el corazon, _

_pierdo el control._

Comenzo a cantar timidamente pero su voz se escuchaba bastante bien e hizo que Leo se quedara pasmado por un momento "la conoces" dijo Leo, "suelo cantarla cuando tengo tiempo" contesto Tigresa con un leve sonrojo y Leo continuo la cancion... o mas bien iba a continuar la cancion cuando...

\- ¡auch!- grito Tigresa interrumpiendo a Leo mientras se colocaba una mano en el cuello

\- ¿que pasa?- pregunto Leo sosteniendola ya que se habia tambaleado un poco

\- senti como si algo...- iba a decir cuando al quitar su mano del cuello vio que tenia enterradas tres pequeñas "espinas"

\- ¿que es eso?- pregunto Leo observando el cuello de la felina

\- no lo se- contesto ella cuando se empezo a marear y cayo en los brazos de Leo quien la atrapo rapidamente

\- ¡¿Tigresa...?!- pregunto Leo asustado mientras veia como se iba quedando dormida en sus brazos...

\- para ser mi primera cita estuvo bastante bien- dijo con una sonrisa intentando calmar a su amigo

\- tenemos que ir al palacio- dijo Leo cargandola al estilo de novia

\- esta bien...- dijo Tigresa para caer en un profundo sueño

\- espero que no sea nada grave- se dijo Leo para si mismo mientras corria lo mas rapido que podia en direccion al palacio

* * *

**_Hola...! si lo se, tarde en actualizar xD... es que la escuela me ah mantenido ocupada... Espero les guste este capitulo y quiero darle gracias a Pauli2000 por su review en el capitulo anterior ;)_**

**_Dejen sus opiniones y nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion... Bye! _**


	9. Capitulo 9: ¿Otro Enemigo?

**-Vaya!, mucho tiempo sin actualizar, ¿verdad?, ¡Lo siento!, es solo que la escuela me trae apurada y a parte estuve haciendo capitulos de otras historias, unas que apenas publicare y una que acabo de comenzar... ¡espero les guste el capitulo!, dejen sus reviews y otra vez, perdon por la tardanza...**

_**Capitulo 9: "¿Otro Enemigo...?"**_

\- Leonardo, ¿estas seguro que no viste nada sospechoso?- pregunto una vez mas Splinter, que se encontraba al lado de Tigresa y veia como Shifu y Po la atendian

\- si sensei- hablo Leo- de repente se toco el cuello y dijo que algo la habia lastimado...

\- eran las pequeñas espinas, ¿no?- pregunto Raph quien se encontraba viendo hacia su hermano

\- exacto- dijo Leo dirigiendole una mirada seria- ¿ya saben lo que es?- pregunto ahora a Shifu y a Po

\- si, estas "espinas" te cedan... en el momento en que las recibes te es insertado una sustancia que hace que caigas en un sueño profundo... Tigresa solia usarlas para batalla antes de que le prohibiera el uso de armas- explico Shifu tratando de ser lo mas claro posible

\- pero, la pregunta es, ¿quien fue el que se las lanzo?- decia Po uniendose a la platica por primera vez, ya que desde que llego Leo con Tigresa inconsiente en sus brazos lo unico que hizo fue fulminarlo con la mirada y coger a Tigresa rapidamente para llevarla con los maestros... y de paso Raph se entero

\- tendremos que investigar- dijo Splinter mirando hacia el suelo

\- si- contesto Raph secamente- es seguro que hay alguien ahi afuera que no quiere a Tigresa o esta interesado en ella... -

\- pero por el momento esperaremos...- se apresuro a decir Shifu, sabia que Po, Leo y Raph serian capacez de ir a buscar al "individuo"

\- ¡pero maestro Shifu!- iba a replicar Po pero el lo detuvo en seco

\- no insistas panda...- dijo el maestro haciendo que Po callara de inmediato

\- ¿cuanto tarda el efecto?- pregunto Leo ignorando la pequeña pelea maestro-alumno

\- no mucho... unas horas- contesto Shifu viendo a Tigresa

\- entonces lo mejor sera descanzar- decia Splinter- mañana tienen entrenamiento, o al menos tu y Raphael- decia dirigiendose a sus alumnos (aun era de noche, entre las 1:00am y 2:30am)

\- ¿eh? ¿y por que solo nosotros sensei?- pregunto Raph algo molesto

\- por que Po ya sabe manejar su elemento, y aunque Tigresa se recuperara y estuviera en condiciones igual ya sabe manejarlo- decia Splinter caminando hacia la puerta

\- ¿entonces el panda se queda a cuidarla?- pregunto Leo con una mirada de enojo

\- afirmativo hijo mio- dijo Spinter detectando los sentimientos de la mayor de las tortugas hacia la felina... a la vez que tambien pudo detectar una mirada burlona de Po

\- vaya, creo sera mejor que descansen- dijo Po con una gran sonrisa de burla- yo me encargare de MI amiga- dijo esto mas para Leo

\- vete al caño panda- dijo Leo para salir de la habitacion, no sin antes darle un beso a Tigresa en la mejilla de despedida, cosa que no paso desapercibida por nadie excepto Splinter quien se habia ido segundos antes

\- ehh, hasta mañana- dijo Raph un poco incomodo mientras se despedia de Tigresa solo que a diferencia de Leo, este solo acaricio su mano (pata)

\- Si, que descansen- hablo Shifu mientras veia a Po y a Leo con una mirada curiosa y a Raph con una mirada de satisfaccion, de aquel tercio en esos momentos el mas maduro estaba siendo el

\- oh y Leonardo- llamo Shifu a la mayor de las tortugas

\- ¿si?- pregunto confuso

\- menos cariño hacia Tigresa...- dijo el sabio maestro haciendo sonrojar a mas no poder a Leo- tu igual panda- dijo Shifu al ver que su estudiante veia a Leo con burla

\- ahh- suspiro Po- si maestro- dijo resignado

\- muy bien, no vemos dentro de unas horas- hablo Shifu para dirigirse a la puerta

\- ¿dentro de unas horas?- preguntaron Leo y Po al unisono

\- si, ¿no han visto el reloj?- pregunto Shifu burlonamente- te recomendaria que fueras a dormir Leo, mañana te toca un largo entrenamiento- decia el maestro para cerrar la puerta y dejar solo al par

\- ¿y que esperas para irte Leonardo?- pregunto Po con fastidio

\- ¿y dejarte solo con ella?- pregunto a puntando a la felina- ni loco- dijo seriamente

\- ¿como que mucho interes no?- pregunto Po deteniendo el coraje

\- ¿y que me dices tu, panda?- ataco Leo en la misma forma que Po

\- la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo- hablo Po firmente- mucho antes que tu- finalizo con tono victorioso

\- pero eso no importa- dijo Leo caminando hacia la puerta, en ese momento, si seguian hablando probablemente terminarian a golpes- lo que importa es que puede conocer a alguien, y eso no lo puedes evitar- dijo saliendo de la habitacion sin esperar respuesta alguna del panda que quedo congelado tras escuchar esas palabras, aunque eso le doliera era verdad, en al algun momento Tigresa encontraria a alguien y el no lo podria evitar.

* * *

\- y bien, te estoy esperando- hablo Raph con exigencia en su voz

\- pues no se que esperas- respondio Leo con algo de nervios, ambos se encontraban en la habitacion que les habia correspondido, ellos juntos y Mikey y Donnie en otra

\- Leo, ¿que pasa entre Tigresa y tu?- pregunto Raph yendo directo al grano

\- nada, es una buena amiga- respondio la tortuga de cinta azul evitando la mirada de su hermano

\- Leo ...

\- oh vamos!, ¿a que quieres llegar con esto?- dijo Leo algo fastidiado

\- a que segun tu estabas muy enamorado de Karai ¡y mira!, y para terminar, tu nuevo amor es la hija del maestro Shifu... ¡no la chinges Leo!- dijo Raph a punto de gritar, y es que Leo ya lo tenia desesperado, siempre se tenia que enamorar de la hija del villano, del jefe... ¡de todo!

\- no es tan malo... ademas, no estoy seguro...

\- Leonardo!

\- ¡ya ok!, no tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida- dijo Leo algo molesto

\- lo hago por que estas metiendo la pata en grande- se defendio Raph aguantando las ganas de gritarle

\- y segun tu, ¿por que?- pregunto Leo calmandose un poco, tal vez deberia escuchar

\- por que si, y punto- dijo Raph arrepintiendose de haber sacado el tema- no eres muy bueno disimulando, ¿sabes?- dijo para acostarse pero Leo no lo dejo "escapar" de la conversacion tan facil

\- ¿disimulando que?- Pregunto Leo haciendose el desentendido

\- tu relacion con Tigresa- solto Raph tratando de cortar la conversacion

\- Tigresa y yo no tenemos ninguna relacion, solo somos amigos- dijo Leo dudando de sus palabras

\- Leo, ¡escuchate!, si fuera mentira no lo dirias de ese modo- dijo Raph levantandose de su cama

\- pues...

\- ya sueltalo- dijo Raph tratando de conservar la paciencia

\- Tigresa y yo no somos nada, pero, creo que estoy...

\- ¿enamorado?- interumpio Raph haciendo un gesto de confusion

\- no se... es que siento algo raro, no estoy seguro de lo que es- contesto Leo tratando de averiguar que era ese sentimiento- sabia lo que era estar enamorado, lo supe cuando conoci a Karai, pero esto es diferente, es algo que no puedo describir ni ubicar- explico Leo tratando de ser lo mas claro posible

\- mmm, tal vez sea algo pasajero- dijo Raph confundido, si alguien no sabia del tema era el

\- no lo creo...- dijo Leo con la mirada clavada en el suelo

\- oye, ¿Tigresa ya sabe que somos mutantes?- pregunto Raph cambiando el tema

\- no, creo que ni sabe lo que es mutageno, solo de la existencia del craang y destructor, no se que mas le haya dicho su maestro- contesto Leo- ¿por que?- pregunto interrogante

\- por nada, simple curiosidad- dijo Raph algo nervioso _"mmm, tal vez por que ella tambien es mutante se lleva tan bien con nosotros"_, penso sin hacer caso a su hermano

\- Raph... Raph... ¡Raph!- grito Leo enojado por la falta de atencion

\- eh?- pregunto Raph saliendo de sus pensamientos- ¿que decias?- pregunto nervioso

\- que aun no me han explicado como esta la situacion- dijo Leo aun confundido y sospechando sobre lo que habia pasado, _"tal vez Raph me esta ocultando algo"_, penso

\- oh ya!, en lo que Tigresa y tu fueron llevados con destructor el sensei y el maestro Shifu me explicaron como esta el asunto- dijo tratando de parecer que nada ocultaba _"no le puedo decir que Tigresa es mutante eh hija de destructor",_ pensaba preocupado de que lo cachara

\- ehh ok, supongo que mañana me explicaran- pregunto Leo tratando de no tomarle importancia

\- hasta donde yo se creo que si- contesto Raph recordando lo que sus maestros le habian dicho junto con Po

\- ah... tener que soportar al idiota de Po- dijo Leo sin pensar

\- jaja, ¿por que le dices idiota a Po?, bueno, lo es, pero lo dijiste de una manera muy molesta- dijo Raph burlandose de su hermano

\- tengo mis motivos- contesto Leo tajante, la habia regado

\- ah!, mejor ya vamos a dormir, al fin y al cabo que nos desviamos mucho del tema- dijo Raph volviendose a acostar

\- si, creo que si- dijo Leo dirigiendose a su cama para acostarse y cerrar los ojos hasta que...

\- ¿por que me dices todo esto Raph?- pregunto Leo con una gran curiosidad

\- eres mi hermano bobonardo- dijo con burla en su voz- y por que tenia curiosidad- se excuso sin tomarle mucha importancia

\- eso pense...- dijo Leo mientras suspiraba con algo de gracia

\- como sea...- dijo Raph para cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir ya que con tanto escandalo se le habia espantado el sueño

\- humm, que enredo- dijo Leo en voz baja para caer dormido aun con mil preguntas encima y tambien varias cosas que decir

* * *

\- ¿donde has estado Karai?- pregunto Destructor con voz exigente

\- atando unos cabos sueltos padre- dijo la cunoichi dejando a Destructor con la intriga

\- ¿se puede saber que cabos sueltos, Karai?- pregunto seriamente

\- pues... de tu "hija"- contesto Karai con desprecio en la voz: hace poco se acababa de enterar sobre el "origen" de la extraña felina, y por supuesto, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados

\- ¡¿que les has hecho?!- pregunto Destructor en un gran grito pero Karai tan solo lo vio con una expresion seria

\- la quieres mucho... tal vez mas que ah mi- hablo con algo de tristeza pero pronto fue sustituida por enojo- tan solo le lanze unas pequeñas espinas...

\- supongo que hablas de aquellas "especiales" espinas, ¿no?- pregunto Destructor un poco mas tranquilo

\- si padre, Ambar es de corazon bueno y por eso es que jamas vendria aqui por voluntad propia aun sabiendo que tu eres su padre- hablo Karai tratando de explicar lo mejor posible- cuando comienze a cambiar podras acercarte a ella sin problemas y vendra con nosotros-

\- que buena idea Karai- Destrutor felicito a Karai- cuando ella comienze a cambiar ire a a donde se encuentra, le dire la verdad, y por el mismo coraje no escuchara a las tortugas ni a Splinter... ya averiguare que hacen ellos aqui pero por el momento que comienze el plan...

\- me alegra que hayas aprobado mis acciones padre- dijo Karai- ahora tu hija tendra un nuevo enemigo- dijo esto mas para si misma antes de retirarse y dejar solo a Destructor para planear su estrategia para recuperar a su hija tan querida y amada.

\- ¡un momento!- grito Destructor haciendo que la kunoichi regresara

\- ¿sucede algo?- pregunto tranquilamente

\- ¿a que te referias con eso de que puede manejar el fuego?- pregunto Destructor completamente ignorante del tema

\- pues, por lo que vi, tiene esa habilidad, al igual que Leonardo puede controlar el agua- trato de explicar Karai, aun no comprendia del todo bien

\- puedes irte, despues investigaremos mas- dijo Destructor algo molesto por la falta de explicaciones

\- si, padre- contesto Karai de la misma manera que el

* * *

\- ahh, mi cuello...-

\- ¡Tigresa!- grito Po con emocion mientras la abrazaba

\- ¿Po?...¿que paso...?- pregunto Tigresa completamente confundida y aun un poco aturdida

\- eso es lo que quiero saber- dijo Po con un tono autoritario- ¿que paso con Leonardo?- pregunto haciendo que la felina reaccionara inmediatamente

\- ¿el esta bien?- pregunto con preocupacion

\- ah!, si el esta bien!- dijo Po con algo de coraje

\- ¿que te pasa?- pregunto Tigresa confundida

\- nada!- contesto Po con la voz alta- ire a entrenar- dijo para caminar hacia la puerta pero Tigresa no lo dejo

\- Po, dime, ¿que es lo que te pasa?- insistio la felina obligandole a verle a los ojos

\- ¡Leonardo!, ¿ya?- confeso Po pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo quizo desaparecer

\- ¿Leonardo?, ¿que tiene que ver el?- pregunto Tigresa aun mas confundida

\- Tigresa tengo que serte sincero... desde que Leo llego todo ah cambiado- hablo Po con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo tener en ese momento

\- ¿cambiado?, ¿como?- pregunto Tigresa sin despegar la vista de el

\- ya no pasamos tiempo juntos, te la pasas con el o con Raphael... nos estas dejando de lado Tigresa, a mi y a los demas- solto Po haciendo que Tigresa se sintiera como la peor persona del mundo en ese momento

\- Po yo nunca...

\- ¿nunca que Tigresa?- pregunto Po con algo de enojo pero intentaba controlarse

\- ¡nunca los cambiaria!- grito con enojo- escucha, asi me pongan a la familia mas perfecta que haya en este mundo en frente de mis narizes, nunca, ¡pero nunca!, los cambiaria- termino de hablar haciendo sonreir a Po

\- lo siento...- dijo Po con algo de culpa

\- no, la culpa es mia... a partir de ahora prometo estar mas tiempo con mi familia- dijo con una sonrisa- y contigo- decia algo roja

\- jeje, ven debes descanzar- dijo Po con cariño mientras la cargaba al estilo de novia

\- Po, ya no soy una niña- hablo Tigresa sonriendo de oreja a oreja

\- niña no, pero estas a mi cuidado- se defendio Po mientras la depositaba en la cama

\- gracias- dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa

\- de nada...- contesto Po para quedarsela viendo a los ojos, cosa que a Tigresa le acelero el corazon

\- ehh Po...

\- mande-

\- ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- pregunto Tigresa tratando de ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba

\- claro, ¿que es?- pregunto Po con curiosidad

\- pues... recuerdas cuando...

* * *

**7:00 am...**

\- ¡buenos dias!- saludo Shifu desde el principio del pasillo viendo como cada uno de sus alumnos salia inmediatamente, hasta los alumnos de Splinter

\- ¡buenos dias maestro!- contestaron los cinco furiosos a excepcion de Donnie, Mickey, Leo y Raph

\- vayan a desayunar... despues quiero que ustedes entrenen- dijo viendo a sus alumnos- y ustedes entrenaran conmigo y Splinter- dijo Shifu viendo al cuarteto

\- si maestro- hicieron una ligera inclinacion para ir a desayunar

\- pff!, que flojera- se quejo Raph mientras bostezaba

\- Raphael, todo te da flojera- contesto Leo un poco adormilado

\- claro que no!, solo que aqui nos paramos mas temprano de lo normal- contesto Raph tallandose un ojo

\- deberian de agradecer que nos avisaron- hablo Donnie con los ojos entre cerrados

\- si, dicen que si se te hace tarde te va como en feria- hablo Mickey que era el mas despierto de los tres

\- demasiada disiplina!, voy a morir aqui- se volvio a quejar Raph sacandole una risa a sus hermanos

\- y, ¿como durmieron?- pregunto Grulla acercandose a los hermanos

\- bien, hay que admitir que los cuartos son comodos- hablo Mickey con una sonrisa

\- me alegra que les hayan gustado- dijo Grulla adelantandose para ir con los demas

\- bueno, al menos son amistosos- dijo Donnie quien ya se les estaba pasando el sueño

\- ¡pero muy aburridos!- dijo Mickey con pesadez

\- Mickey, se supone que son maestros de Kung Fu, deben de ser asi- contesto Leo viendo a sus compañeros del palacio

\- bueno... no todos son asi- dijo Vibora acercandose

\- oh, ¿escuchaste?- pregunto Leo algo apenado

\- jaja si, y no importa- hablo Vibora sonriendo a los invitados- aqui tenemos de todo, desde los mas disiplinados como Grulla y Tigresa, hasta los mas olgazanes como Mono y Mantis- decia la serpiente con algo de burla

\- vaya- dijo Raph pegando otro bostezo

\- si, eh disculpa, ¿Leonardo verdad?- pregunto Vibora acercandose al lider en particular

\- si, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Leo con voz tranquila

\- es sobre Tigresa... me gustaria hablar contigo al final del dia - dijo Vibora con algo de enojo

\- eh, ok- contesto Leo para ver como la serpiente asentia para irse rapidamente

\- ¿que te dijo Leo?- pregunto Donnie con curiosidad

\- cosas sin importancia- dijo Leo tratando de ocultar la inquietud

\- humm- dijo Raph sin creerle a su hermano

\- oigan, ¿algunos de ustedes sabe hacer bromas?- pregunto Mono llegando de un salto con Mantis en la espalda

\- ¡yo!- grito Mickey ilusionado

\- ¡genial!, es que necesitamos ideas para hacer bromas- hablo Mantis con "maldad" en la voz

\- ¡cuenten conmigo!- dijo Mickey entusiasmadamente- hasta que por fin aparece alguien a quien le gusten las bromas- hablo Mickey sin discresion alguna

\- ¡Mickey!- gritaron sus hermanos con verguenza ajena

\- ¿que?- pregunto inocentemente

\- bueno... hablamos al rato- dijo Mono despidiendose de las tortugas

-vale- dijo Mickey

\- yo ire a ver como sigue Tigresa... los alcanzo mas tarde- hablo Leo para desviarse pero en cuestion de algunos minutos regreso

\- ehh Raph...

\- ¿que pasa?, ¿no ya te ibas?- pregunto Raph con burla, ya sabia a lo que habia regresado

\- eh jaja, lo que pasa es que pues, como somos nuevos aqui y pues ¡ya sabes!, no me quiero perder- dijo Leo algo avergonzado

\- si quieres que te acompañe para que no te pierdas solo dilo bobonardo-

\- encerio que a veces no se como te aguanto Raph- dijo Leo algo molesto

\- por que es tu deber como "lider"- dijo haciendo una mueca- y por que si no Splinter te chinga-

\- solo vamos- dijo Leo con la mayor paciencia que tuvo

\- hey!, tu eres el que me esta pidiendo que lo acompañe a si que no te quejes!- cuestiono Raph

\- ¡bueno ya!, vendras o no?- pregunto Leo con la vena de la frente marcada

\- si, pero solo por que tambien quiero ver a Tigresa- dijo haciendo que Leo pegara un gran suspiro "para la otra le digo a Donnie" penso

* * *

\- ¿lista?- pregunto Po mientras mantenia una esfera verde entre sus manos

\- lista- respondio Tigresa quien tenia una esfera al igual que Po solo que esta era roja

Ambos lanzaron estas esferas de su poder una contra otra, las cuales al chocar causaron que comenzara a nevar en toda la habitacion, pero no era nieve normal, esta era de colores verdes y rojos mezclados con un brillo bastante singular

\- recuerdo cuando lo descubrimos- hablo Tigresa extendiendo su mano para ver como los pequeños copos caian sobre ella

\- yo igual lo recuerdo...- dijo Po observando los colores que despedian

\- si, ese dia habiamos peleado como era nuestra costumbre...

\- a penas nos habiamos enterado de nuestros poderes...- dijo Po recordando con una sonrisa

\- si... recuerdo como despues de que Shifu se fuera empezamos a pelear y tanto fue el coraje que ambos lanzamos nuestro primer ataque- dijo Tigresa poniendo un leve gesto de tristeza

\- exacto... uno contra el otro.. y sin querer creamos esto.. desde ese momento comenzamos a llevarnos mejor- decia Po mientras contenia las ganas de llorar

\- ¿te pasa algo Po?- pregunto Tigresa con preocupacion

\- nada...es solo que quisiera que esos tiempo regresaran Tigresa... ya sabes, cuando no teniamos que luchar contra una gran amenaza, no, tan solo unos cuantos bandidos- solto Po limpiandose algunas lagrimas que cayeron inconsientemente

\- Po, creeme que yo igual quisiera que esto acabara, pero eso pasara hasta que cumplamos nuestro destino- explico Tigresa tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su amigo

\- lo se...- dijo Po cuando un tema muy delicado se le vino a la mente- Tigresa, ¿nunca te has preguntado quienes son tus padres?- pregunto Po "tanteando el terrero"

\- todos los dias Po, ¿por que?- pregunto Tigresa curiosamente

\- es solo que...

\- ¡Tigresa!- grito Leo entrando a la habitacion sin dirigirle tan siquiera una mirada al panda quien lo miro molesto

\- ¡Leo!, ¡estas bien!- grito Tigresa mientras lo abrazaba

\- por desgracia...- murmuro Po molesto

\- ¿eh?- pregunto Tigresa volteando a ver a Po

\- oh!, nada- dijo Po tratando de disimular el coraje

\- Hola Tigresa- dijo Raph entrando a la habitacion sin hacer tanto escandalo como su hermano

\- Hola Raph- dijo Tigresa separandose de Leo para abrazar a Raph quien se sonrojo levemente

\- ¿como estas?- pregunto la tortuga de cinta roja luego de haber desecho el abrazo

\- bien... pero aun no me han dicho que paso- dijo esta vez recuperando su caracteristico semblante serio

\- mira, cuando estabamos en el bosque alguien te disparo unas espinas que segun los maestros, sirven para cedar a las personas- explico Leo haciendo que Tigresa se preocupara

\- ¿todavia las tienen?- pregunto Tigresa temerosamente

\- si, creo que Po guardo unas, ¿no?- hablo Raph un poco confundido

\- si, por si despues teniamos que investigar- dijo sacando las espinas envueltas en un pañuelo, enseguida Tigresa se las arrebato y las examino

\- ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Leo mirando aquella arma peculiar

\- estas eran las que usaba cuando podiamos usar armas...- dijo Tigresa sin despegarles los ojos

\- ¿y tienen algo?- pregunto Po curiosamente

\- ehhh, no...- dijo Tigresa no muy convencida devolviendolas a Po "_creo"_, pensaba algo preocupada

En eso estaban cuando las puertas se abrieron en un golpe

\- ¡hasta que los encuentro!- dijo Shifu en un grito haciendo que los presentes se espantaran... a excepcion de una

\- deberian de estar en la cocina con el resto, menos Tigresa y Po- dijo Splinter quien llegaba mas calmado

\- lo sentimos sensei- dijeron Leonardo y Raphael

\- vayan a comer algo, despues los vemos en las entradas del palacio para comenzar el entrenamiento- dijo Splinter tranquilamente a sus alumnos

\- tu Po quiero que nos acompañes, nos ayudaras a supervisarlos, o al menos a uno, se supone que harian parejas para entrenar- decia Shifu viendo a Tigresa- pero debes reposar- dijo refiriendose a Tigresa

\- estoy bien Maestro- dijo la felina serenamente- estoy en condiciones de entrenar- respondio segura

\- Tigresa, debes reposar- dijo ahora Splinter preocupado por la salud de la felina

\- no es necesario...- dijo algo molesta- ire a desayunar y los acompañare a entrenar- respondio para salir como si nada de la habitacion dejando a todos confundidos

\- nunca antes lo habia retado- dijo Po sin despegar la vista del camino que habia seguido la felina

\- no Po... nunca- contesto Shifu aun un poco sorprendido

\- y, ¿eso es malo?- pregunto Raph viendo a Shifu

\- lo es viniendo de ella...- respondio el maestro Splinter mirando al suelo pensativamente

\- mejor vayamos a desayunar, despues hablaremos de esto- dijo Shifu viendo a Po quien entendio la indirecta

\- claro maestro- respondio Po comenzando a caminar junto con Raph y Shifu

\- ¿pasa algo Leonardo?- pregunto Splinter al ver parado a Leo

\- maestro, ¿no tendra algo que ver con las espinas?- pregunto mirandolo

\- puede ser, ¿saben algo mas de ellas?- pregunto seriamente

\- no, solo que una de sus funciones es cedar, pero cuando le explicamos a Tigresa se altero y quizo verlas- explicaba Leo- pero cuando las vio no nos quiso decir nada, solo que ella las ocupaba en batalla... dijo que era una tonteria- termino dejando al maestro con la duda sobre la procedencia de aquella arma

\- mira, de momento hay que ir con los demas y entrenar, despues investigaremos mas, ¿entendido?- dijo Splinter a lo que Leo solo asintio

\- si maestro- dijo agachando la cabeza

\- vamos- dijo Splinter sin querer tocar mas el tema, ademas, tenia tambien que hablar uno mas importante

* * *

Despues de haber desayunado, platicar y notar pequeñisimos cambios en Tigresa solo perceptibles para Po y Shifu ya que la conocian mas, fueron hasta la gruta del dragon para comenzar...

\- Po y Tigresa trabajaran con cada uno de ustedes- explico Shifu

\- pueden elegir parejas, en caso de desacuerdo, nosotros las asignaremos- siguio Splinter para pararse junto a Shifu mientras asentian sus alumnos

\- esta es una buena oportunidad para observar como se llevan- susurro Shifu discretamente a Splinter

\- esa es la idea- contesto Splinter para observar al cuarteto

**Con los chicos...**

\- yo propongo que Tigresa y yo hagamos pareja- dijo Leo yendo al lado de Tigresa quien tan solo observaba

\- claro que no, son elementos opuestos, mejor que haga equipo con Raphael- dijo Po separando al par

\- ah no!, yo no hare equipo contigo- dijo Leo mirando a Po desafiante

\- no dejare que lo hagas con Tigresa, la puedes lastimar- dijo Po victorioso

\- olvidas que desde cuando eso no pasa- se defendio Leo sonriendo victoriosamente

\- te equivocas- dijo Po apretando los dientes

\- claro que no- contesto Leo mirandolo lleno de odio

\- eh, ¿no piensas hacer nada?- pregunto Raph a Tigresa discretamente

\- claro... tan solo espera, quiero ver hasta donde llegan- dijo Tigresa sonriendo con diversion

\- pero...- iba a replicar Raph desconcertado pero los gritos lo interrumpieron

\- ¡eres un idiota!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

\- ¿quieres ver quien es el idiota?- pregunto Leo desenfundando sus katanas

\- claro, adelante- dijo Po poniendose en pose de batalla

\- ¡se calman par de idiotas!- grito Raph metiendose en el pleito

\- ¡¿y tu que te metes?- pregunto Po molesto a morir

\- ¡no le grites a mi hermano pedazo de idiota!- grito Leo aun mas molesto

\- ¡yo me puedo defender Leo!- grito Raph molesto

\- ¡vaya!, ¿asi me pagas por defenderte?- pregunto Leo ahora enojado con Raph

\- ¡si!, ¡se comportan como idiotas!- grito Raph con voz fuerte

\- ¡a mi no me llamas idiota!- respondio Po con enojo

\- ya veremos si no te llamo asi- dijo Raph desenfundando sus sais

\- ¡no!, yo peleare con el- dijo Leo enojado

\- ¿quien dice que yo no quiero pelear con los dos?- pregunto Po desafiante

\- digo lo mismo, a los dos les pateare el trasero- contesto Raph mas furioso

\- ya veremos quien termina ganando- dijo Leo mientras los tres se lanzaban contra los tres

**Con los maestros...**

\- ¿los detemos?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los maestros

\- creo que debemos dejarlos, debemos ver hasta que punto pueden llegar- se apresuro a decir Shifu pero la idea no convencia del todo a Splinter

\- no me convence tu idea Shifu, pero, ¿te diste cuenta de lo que dijo Tigresa?- pregunto Splinter dirigiendo su vista a la felina

\- si... algo anda mal- contesto Shifu observando a su alumna

\- si ella estuviera bien ya los hubiera parado- siguio Splinter con mirada preocupada

\- hay que ver lo que hace- dijo Shifu observando cada gesto de la felina

**Con Tigresa...**

**\- **jajaja esto se pone cada vez mas interesante- dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- pero como que ya les voy parando el Show- dijo para caminar hacia ellos para pararse enfrente, tan metidos en su pelea estaban que ni notaron su presencia

\- les hace falta un poco de fuego- dijo Tigresa mientras hacia una gran bola de fuego y sus ojos oscurecian

-¡ Tigresa!- gritaron ambos maestros mientras corrian hacia ella, por un momento los chicos pararon de pelar para ver a su amiga con sorpresa

_"¿pero que estoy haciendo?" _penso asustada de si misma mientras deshacia la bola de fuego, sus ojos volvian a la normalidad y quedaba pasmada en su lugar, deteniendo sin querer la pelea

\- quiero hacer equipo con Raphael, claro si el quiere- dijo cuando salio del trance y hubieron llegado sus maestros

\- ehh, ¿estas de acuerdo Raphael?- pregunto Splinter aun sorprendido

\- claro- fue lo unico que dijo para caminar hacia Tigresa quien no dijo ni una sola palabra

\- Leonardo y Po trabajaran juntos- dijo Shifu aun un poco fuera de si

\- que comienze el entrenamiento- dijeron ambos maestros aun desconcertados

* * *

_**¿Que les parece..?, ¿bueno?, ¿malo?, lo se! me eh tardado en actualizar pero en estas vacaciones actualizare todas mis historias, lo prometo...**_

_**¿Reviews? *_***_

_**Hasta el proximo capitulo...! Bye...! ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10- Habilidades

_**Hummm...¿Alguien puede leerme?...¿Algun presente aun...?**_

_**Ok! Si, no hace falta un adivino para saber que esta vez cruze el limite...en verdad lo siento, casi dejo esta historia en el olvido, ¡bueno! tecnicamente ya lo habia hecho pero gracias a sus reviews diciendo que la continuara pues...¡estoy de vuelta!**_

_**Habia decidido no actualizar mas por que simplemente no me gusto el rumbo que habia tomado la historia, asi que solo me habia dedicado a escribir mas historias (en otra cuenta que tengo) y algunas mas en esta...Pero bueno! Debo de dar gracias a todos aquellos que mandaron un review diciendo que siguiera la historia...en verdad, si no es por eso no la continuo.**_

_**Pfff! actualizar me ah costado trabajo, tengo que releer toda la historia ya que no me acuerdo casi de nada xD **_

_**En fin! Si hay alguien aun leyendo esto quiero pedir perdon por el tiempo que estuve ausente y dar las gracias por tomarse aun la molestia de leerlo.**_

_**Que Comienze La Lectura! **_

**Capitulo 10- Habilidades**

* * *

Despues de lo recien ocurrido era imposible decir que no se sentian aun algo consternados.

Sin embargo el entrenamiento debia seguir...

\- Tigresa, Po, ustedes deberan ayudar a sus tutorados a manejar su elemento.- explico Shifu con la poca paz que le quedaba

\- pero maestro, ¿no nos ayudaran?.- replico Tigresa con sorpresa

\- no, ahora ustedes seran los maestros.- dijo Splinter con una sonrisa, era claro que ambos maestros esperaban con ansias por ver que tan capacitados estaban

\- esta bien maestro, sensei.- hablo Tigresa refiriendose a ambos.- no los decepcionaremos.- termino de hablar para hacer un leve reverencia eh ir con Raph

\- me gustaria decir lo mismo, pero no se si podre con...- Po comenzo a hablar, sin embargo callo unos momentos buscando las palabras adecuadas, lo que menos queria era causar otro problema.- alguien como el.- termino de decir sabiendo que Leonardo lo escucharia

\- hey!.- escucho decir a lo lejos a la tortuga, solo rio.

\- Po, has enfrentado grandes enemigos, se que podras con esto.- dijo Shifu con algo de burla hacia el panda, era claro que odiaba a Leo

\- pero maestro!, Si no puedo si quiera saludarlo, ¿como quiere que lo entrene?.- pregunto Po haciendo una mueca

\- no lo vas a entrenar, tan solo los guiaras un poco.- dijo Splinter corrigiendo al panda

\- si esto termina mal no sera mi culpa...-dijo Po con una pequeña esperanza de algun cambio

\- al menos lo habras intentado.- dijo Shifu sonriendo victoriosamente, el nunca perdia.

Po solo se limito a mirarlo con fastidio, como cuando un padre le dice a su hijo algo que no debe hacer... Despues tan solo se encamino en direccion a Leonardo.

* * *

**Con Tigresa y Raphael...**

\- bueno, empezemos.- dijo Tigresa con seriedad

\- oye, ¿te sientes bien?.- pregunto Raph con una mirada de extrañeza, era raro verla asi

\- Si, pon atencion.- dijo la felina secamente

\- esta bien...- dijo la tortuga de cinta roja bastante extrañado.

Despues de eso Tigresa se subio a una piedra alta y se puso en posion de loto.

\- haz lo mismo.- dijo señalando una piedra de la misma altura justo enfrente de ella

Raphael solo hizo lo que le pidio, aunque no sabia como era que eso lo iba a ayudar pero ella era la maestra ahora.

\- listo.- dijo cuando ya se encontraba en posicion.

\- perfecto.- dijo Tigresa friamente.- antes de empezar debo decirte algo, nunca eh enseñado a alguien mas como manejar un elemento, es claro que no podre enseñarte como a mi me enseñaron el fuego pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo.- decia como si ya lo tuviera aprendido

\- no te preocupes, se que lo lograremos.- dijo Raph tratanto de ser optimista al ver la repentina aptitud oscura de su amiga, bueno! eso ya se estaba haciendo frecuente

Tigresa solo asintio levemente, no tenia ganas de estar ahi pero, ¿que le quedaba?, tenia que hacerlo.

\- comenzaremos meditando un rato.- señalo la felina.- unos 10 minutos deberian estar bien.- dijo cerrando los ojos

\- ¿encerio?.- dijo Raph abriendo los ojos enormemente.- es lo que peor se me da.- dijo riendo con el rostro enrojecido

\- pues haz que se te de.- dijo Tigresa seriamente sin siquiera moverse

\- vaya!, las espinas si que te afectaron.- dijo Raph a modo de queja y cerrando los ojos.

\- eh?.- Tigresa a diferencia de Raph los abrio se golpe

\- que?.- pregunto Raph preocupado al ver su reaccion

\- oh! nada...- dijo Tigresa volviendo a cerrar los ojos pero ahora con mas fuerza.

Raph solo volvio a cerrarlos, estaba pensando en como hacer que hablara

\- sabes que?, vamos a hacerlo de diferente modo.- dijo Tigresa sabiendo que era incapaz de concentrarse

\- genial!.- dijo Raph sin disimular la felicidad.- pero encerio, ¿que sucede?.- pregunto al ver que Tigresa tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo

\- Raph...si te digo, ¿no lo diras a nadie?, ¿ni a sensei?.- hablo Tigresa con duda, mientras lo miraba con ansias, si no hablaba de eso con alguien probablemente explotaria.

\- no lo dire.- dijo Raph acercandose a Tigresa

\- las espinas que me clavaron...- comenzo.- no son espinas normales, alteran la mente.- explico con tristeza.- y no hay cura.- termino de decir tragando saliva con fuerza

\- pero...¿que provocan?.- pregunto con preocupacion

...- Tigresa no decia nada, tan solo agacho la mirada una vez mas, Raphael no pudo evitar tomarla de ambos brazos exigiendo una respuesta.

\- solo no digas nada y por nada del mundo intervengan cuando cambie, solo...destruyanme si es necesario.- dijo Tigresa con un nudo en la garganta sintiendo como Raphael se ponia mas tenso y de un momento a otro sentir unos brazos rodeandola.

\- escucha, por nada del mundo seria capaz de destruirte y se que Leo y Po tampoco.- dijo la tortuga en un susurro.- estaras bien.-

\- no es cierto...yo voy a morir, me asesinaran o yo misma lo hare.- dijo Tigresa con furia mientras sus ojos cambiaban de negro a ambar y a la inversa

\- ¡No Lo Permitire!.- grito Raph aferrandola mas a el mientras un aro de aire salia de ellos y formaba un circulo en el suelo

Fue ahi cuando los ojos de Tigresa volvieron a la normalidad y ambos se separaron, observaron el aro por unos segundos antes de que este se disipara.

\- Raph...¡Lo lograste!.- grito Tigresa emocionada

\- hey!...- grito mientras extendia hacia un lado el brazo con fuerza causando una ola de aire.- Si...!, lo logre!.- grito con emocion mientras brincaba y al momento de tocar el suelo una gran rafaga se disparo haciendo que todos cayeran excepto Tigresa que era levantada por fuego

\- me alegro por ti.- dijo Tigresa, su mirada era triste pero su sonrisa sincera

\- Tigresa...- dijo Raph haciendo que el aire lo levantara mostrando hermosas corrientes de este debajo de el y unas pocas alrededor de sus piernas, se acerco a ella.- no te pasara nada, nosotros te cuidaremos, es nuestro destino salvar al mundo, ¿no?.- dijo Raph tratando de sonar convincente

\- supongo...- dijo Tigresa suspirando.- que rapido aprendes a controlarlo.- dijo refiriendose al aire

\- pues, solo sigo el ejemplo.- dijo Raph un poco sonrojado señalando el fuego debajo de su amiga que la levantaba

\- mm, ¿eso fue un alago?.- pregunto Tigresa juguetonamente al ver que su amigo se habia sonrojado

\- ehh..?...pues...yo...ehhh.- comenzo a tartamudear mientras se ponia mas rojo.- supongo...- le respondio como ella a el hace unos segundos

\- gracias.- dijo ella con una leve sonrisa haciendo en el fuego desapareciera bajandola, Raph hizo lo mismo.

-...¡Demonios...!, ¡¿que fue eso?!.- pregunto un Leo irritado mientras se tallaba la cabeza.

\- eh?.- ambos giraron la cabeza para ver a todos llegar con claros signos de haberse golpeado

\- adivino, Raph ya pudo, ¿no?.- pregunto Po con la voz algo adolorida

\- Si...- dijo Tigresa tratando de aguantar la risa al ver la cara de Po.- ¿te has lastimado?.- pregunto con la intencion de castrar

\- muy graciosa.- respondio Po riendo un poco.

\- es raro que lo digas.- dijo Tigresa acercandose a el.- pero encerio, ¿te duele mucho?.- pregunto inspeccionando su brazo izquierdo, por lo visto ahi se habia golpeado

\- no te preocupes, no me eh lastimado mucho.- dijo Po un tanto rojo viendo a Tigresa con ternura

\- bien...- dijo Tigresa sin darse cuenta hasta toparse con su mirada verde jade encima de ella, de inmediato se sonrojo enormemente

\- Si, si...eso es genial.- dijo Leo molesto llamando la atencion del par.

Po solo hizo una mueca de coraje.

Y Tigresa se volvio un jitomate.

\- Veo que ya lo has conseguido Raphael.- escucharon la voz de Splinter, enseguida los cuatro se calmaron.

\- Si sensei, pero, ¿ahora que?.- pregunto la tortuga de cinta roja

\- entrenar, debes controlarlos perfectamente bien.- dijo Splinter seriamente, para ver a Shifu

\- Exacto, creo que estaria bien que continuaras tu entrenamiento con Tigresa.- dijo el maestro con satisfaccion.- lo has hecho realmente rapido.- felicito Shifu con satisfaccion

\- muchas gracias Shifu.- dijo Raph haciendo una reverencia

\- Raphael...- regaño Splinter con una mueca

\- lo siento!.- dijo abriendo los ojos enormemente.- sensei Shifu.- dijo "corrigiendo" las palabras

\- preferiria el termino maestro.- dijo Shifu un tanto incomodo mientras Tigresa, Leo y Po trataban de aguantar la risa.

\- Si!, perdon, maestro Shifu.- dijo Raph notablemente nervioso y avergonzado a lo que sus compañeros solo rieron mas fuerte

\- Y Ustedes!.- grito Splinter haciendo saltar al tercio.

\- Que?!.- preguntaron los tres espantados por el cambio de humor de la rata

\- Tu no Tigresa!.- corrigio Splinter haciendo un lado a la felina la cual se fue con Raphael

\- eh.?.- pregunto el duo asustado

\- que tanto han avanzado?!.- pregunto con voz fuerte

\- ammm...¿algo?.- contesto Po con inseguridad mientras Leo queria meter la cabeza en la tierra por la verguenza

\- Bien, muestrenme.- exigio Splinter

\- ¿yo?.- pregunto Po.- pero si yo ya se controlar mi elemento desde mucho.- se quejo el panda cruzandose de brazos

\- ME VALE, tu eres el maestro de Leonardo asi que muestranos que tal le enseñaste.- dijo Shifu molesto por el comportamiento de su alumno

\- ya ya! lo siento.- dijo Po con miedo y la voz chillona a lo que Leo rio

\- estamos esperando.- dijo Splinter a la tortuga haciendo que esta brincara

\- Ok.- dijeron ambos...

\- ¿listo?.- pregunto Po tratando de simular su desagrado en las palabras

\- Listo.- afirmo Leo del mismo modo que Po

-...

-. ¡El No Quizo Entrenar!.- gritaron ambos a la par señalandose

\- ¿no quisieron o se la pasaron peleando?.- preguntaron ambos maestros claramente enojados

\- ehhh..- ninguno supo que contestar asi que los maestros no pudieron hacer otra cosa mas que soltar un gran suspiro de resignamiento

\- es claro que ustedes como equipo no sirven...- dijo Splinter de una vez que se calmo.- creo que tendremos que hacer un cambio.- dijo ahora viendo a Tigresa y a Raphael

\- ¿un cambio...?, yo digo que dejen de comportarse como niños y aprendan a hacer trabajo en equipo.- dijo Shifu exigentemente

\- pero maestro! el es irritante.- dijo Po con desesperacion

\- ¿y tu no?!.- pregunto Leo del mismo modo que Po.- Splinter, por favor haga un cambio..- suplico la tortuga

\- JaJa! ¿y dejarte con Tigresa?.- pregunto Po con coraje, desgraciadamente eso hizo que en la mente de los maestros hubiera un "Click"

\- ¡Basta!.- grito Shifu interponiendose entre los dos.- mejor vamos a hacer un entrenamiento especial.- sugirio con clara malicia

Por dentro Splinter se preguntaba que era lo que Shifu tenia en mente, pero a juzgar por su expresion no podria ser nada bueno, decidio intervenir.

\- es mejor que sigan mañana.- se notaba en sus palabras que no estaba dispuesto a provocar mas problemas entre los dos

\- sera rapido Splinter, despues podran descanzar de una buena vez.- las palabras de Shifu inmediatamente fueron captadas por Splinter, le estaba dando a entender otra cosa que entendio a la perfeccion

\- ojala y no salgan muy heridos amigo mio.- dijo para dar media vuelta, Shifu asintio, por lo visto tambien habia entendido el mensaje.

Tigresa escuchaba y observaba con una mirada de desconfianza en su rostro

\- estos planean algo...- dijo a Raph quien tambien ponia atencion

\- y no sera nada bueno.- afirmo Raph cruzandose de brazos en señal de desaprobacion

\- ¡Tigresa!.- escucharon el grito de Shifu.

La felina solo pego un suspiro antes de caminar en direccion a ellos.

\- escucha, haremos un breve entrenamiento, te ayudara en tu determinacion y estos habran hecho algo de provecho

\- espero que no sea nada malo.- dijo con voz fria, Shifu sin embargo trato de no verse impresionado

-no lo es.- dijo dandole la espalda.- ¿lista?.- pregunto aun de espaldas

\- Siempre.- dijo con voz apagada, ya tenia una leve idea de lo que haria y eso la asustaba.

Leo y Po solo esperaban la señal para hacer lo que sea que fueran a hacer.

De repente en un moviento fugaz Shifu con ambas manos hizo la señal de la llave dactilar Wuxi en la mano de Po y Leo respectivamente.

\- imagina que yo soy el enemigo, imagina que soy Destructor.- las palabras de Shifu hicieron que un escalofrio recorriera a Tigresa.- usa tus habilidades para liberarlos.- eso era un gran reto, ¿como lo haria sin lastimarlos?

\- Ok...- dijo la felina con duda mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

Primero intento liberar a Po pero Shifu sin deshacer el agarre la golpeo con el caparazon de Leo quien solto un leve quejido, enseguida Tigresa paro.

\- ¿como quiere que los libere sin lastimarlos?.- pregunto sin entender ni saber que hacer

\- eso lo debes de saber tu.- respondio Shifu afirmando su posicion

\- grrr.- Tigresa solo gruño mientras ahora intentaba rescatar a Leo, pero Shifu la esquivo y pego un rodillazo en su espalda, lo suficientemente fuerte solo para hacerla retroceder.

\- detengase!, la va a lastimar.- intervino Leo tratando se safarse

\- el idiota tiene razon maestro.- apoyo Po queriendo correr a ayudar a Tigresa pero aunque sabia que Shifu no seria capaz de usar la llave si sabia que podria propinarle un buen golpe por su desobedencia, depues de todo, tambien sabia que no le haria daño a la felina

\- esta bien!.- accedio Shifu pero sin soltar al par

\- ¿que quiere decir?.- pregunto Tigresa sorprendida por lo rapido que lo convencieron

\- haremos un trato.- dijo Shifu seriamente

Raph y Splinter veian atentamente mas ambos tenia una expresion de preocupacion.

\- no creo que sea nada bueno lo que va a proponer.- dijo Raph con los ojos un poco abiertos.

\- yo tampoco lo creo Raphael.- dijo Splinter sabiendo lo que seguia, ya habia podido verlo venir.

\- Supongamos que si les haria daño.- empezo.- y te digo que solo puedes salvar a uno...- dijo haciendo que todos abrieran enormemente los ojos a excepcion de Splinter quien apreto los dientes con claro enojo.

_"Te estas equivocando Shifu".- _penso Splinter con la mirada fija en ellos

\- ¿a quien salvas?.-

* * *

**Continuara...**

_**Bueno! perdonen si algunas partes no tienen sentido (aunque trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible) solo que tenia que releer la historia completa ya que se me olvido la mayor parte pero tampoco quize retrasar mas la actualizacion, para el proximo Capitulo ya la habre leido y ya continuare con mas temas.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado y si aun alguien la lee no olviden dejar sus Reviews :D **_

**_Hasta la proxima! _**


	11. Chapter 11- ¿Y Ahora Que?

_**Ya mejor no digo nada...**_

_**¡Que Comience La Lectura! **_

**Capitulo 11.- ¿Y Ahora Que?**

Su boca semi abierta y sus ojos bien abiertos no eran lo suficientemente buenos para expresar su sorpresa...

\- ¿y bien?.- escucho la voz de su maestro exigente

...-yo...-

Miro con duda a ambos...Las miradas de Leonardo Y Po estaban completamente clavadas en ella...esperando una respuesta.

En eso, una punzada llego a su mente tan rapido como habia llegado a su corazon al principio...Y dio la respuesta mas astuta que cualquiera hubiera dado...

Suspiro con pesar sin deshacer su posicion de ataque- entonces trato de matarlo.-

Y las caras de todos se deformaron en sorpresa.

\- me voy.- dijo firme.- no deseo estar aqui mas tiempo.-

Pero solo dio unos cuantos pasos mas antes de sentir una mano sujetar su muñeca e inmediatamente la reconocio...en muchas ocaciones la habia sentido

Las palabras tardaron en salir.- ¿Si, Po?.- pero ahi estaban.

\- ¿a donde vas?.- hasta ella entendio que estaba de mas preguntar otra cosa y hechar leña al fuego en ese momento

\- a caminar.- respondio con simpleza pero sin ser capaz de deshacer el agarre

\- te acompaño.- la respuesta llego tan rapido y sin dudar como la de la felina

\- No.-

\- por favor...- la suplica de Po no pudo mas que lograr una mueca en Tigresa, ¿como decir que no?

En un movimiento rapido de manos Tigresa ya se encontraba agarrando a Po de la mano mientras caminaba.- vamos.-

Po ya no dijo nada...seria ihnecesario

De reojo vio a Leonardo queriendo acercarse pero era detenido por Splinter

_"Quedate ahi"_

Penso mostrando suplica en sus ojos...no podria soportar que dos fueran con ella...Su objetivo era estar sola...pero Po era Po.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando ambos se perdieron en la espesura del bosque.

* * *

No era por dudar de ellos pero era claro que algo ocultaban...Lo supo con solo ver sus miradas...

\- ¿Grulla?.- pregunto Vibora llamando a su amigo

\- ¿Que pasa?.- pregunto el ave volteandola a ver...Se encontraban en el patio del frente del palacio

\- ¿Que opinas de Leonardo?.- pregunto Vibora esperando la respuesta con ansias

\- No lo trago...- dijo con firmeza

\- es todo lo que necesito escuchar.- dijo la serpiente antes de acercarse a el con prisa.- algo trama con Tigresa.-

\- ¿eh?.- pregunto Grulla desconcertado.- ¿que estan tramando segun tu?.- le pregunto alzando una ceja

\- No ella...solo el...- replico Vibora.- ¿no has visto como la mira?.- pregunto con clara curiosidad

\- No, para nada...- dijo Grulla mirandola con extrañeza.- ¿no estas insinuando que...?- dejo la pregunta en el aire

\- Ya dije que queria hablar con el.- corto a Grulla sin contestar a su pregunta mientras se deslizaba unos cuantos pasos lejos de el

Grulla solo la vio y la siguio con una mueca.- supongo que sabes que no me agrada ni un poco la idea de que estes a solas con el.-

\- ¿como sabes que estare a solas?.- pregunto con una mueca al igual que el

\- es algo obvio...¿de que tema quieres hablar con el precisamente?.- hablo con ese tono que uno usa cuando estas en desacuerdo con algo

Vibora callo unos segundos.- Po tiene mas derecho que el...mucho mas...- dijo para dejar por sellada la conversacion...

\- ¿a donde iras?.- pregunto Grulla

\- a mi cuarto.- mintio

En realidad vio la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Leonardo al notar que el junto con Shifu, Splinter y Raphael subian las escaleras.

Y se escondio cerca del lugar para en cuando pusiera un pie alli dejarlo sin la oportunidad de escapar...

_¿y ahora que?_.- penso Leo unos minutos despues...Vibora lo habia dejado sin salida.

* * *

**¡Corto lo se! Pero de eso a no actualizar...**

**¡espero les haya gustado! :D Dejen sus reviews :3 **

**Hasta el proximo cap...¡BYE! :D *-^ **


End file.
